Un gracias perdido en el tiempo
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Advertencia: No leer si eres sensible a las situaciones de violación.  Resumen: La historia de un esclavo sexual


**UN "GRACIAS" PERDIDO EN EL TIEMPO**

**-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-**

**-2006-**

-¡Perfecto! ¡Al fin el último día de esta mierda! –gritó con alegría el alto joven, mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, cuyo paso describía con cierta melancolía.

-Mn... no lo sé –su tono de voz era inseguro, y un dejo de tristeza marcaba su acento propio de Osaka.

-¡Vamos, Tetchan! ¡Ahora somos libres! -animó a su amigo y le golpeó con suavidad la espalda. El joven muchacho de cabellos largos, atados en una baja coleta, le miró con seriedad.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-¿Eh?

-Tú dijiste que irás a Nagoya... –volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente. Extrañaría a ese japonés que tan buen amigo se había tornado, y aún más, odiaba perder aquel talento con la guitarra que tanto él deseaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Es eso!

Súbitamente, continuaron el paso tranquilo hacia sus casas, por las calles de Osaka, que se mantenían inmutables.

Ken miró ese camino que muy pronto añoraría, junto con el grupo de chicas que siempre se reunían en la esquina de la cafetería, que solían pasar por el frente de su calle. Extrañaría el aroma a comida que se mixturaba con el oxígeno del lugar, tendría nostalgias de todos los pequeños lugares de ese barrio tranquilo, y, por sobre todo, extrañaría su música, y su fiel compañero de bajo.

Ken dejó a Tetsu en la puerta de su casa, y continuó su caminata hacia la suya. El silencio les había arrebatado toda habla.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado y como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Tetsu y Ken compartieron la mayor cantidad posible de su tiempo juntos, entre pentagramas, entre ilusiones de lo que se desvanecía, entre miradas que perdían el brillo con el pasar de los días, porque la despedida era inminente.<p>

Finalmente, aquella noche sería la última de Ken en Osaka.

Por más que había insistido a sus padres de ingresar a la facultad de la prefectura natal, ellos le había negado tal deseo, por el simple hecho de que su padre había estudiado en la lejana institución.

Por su parte, Tetsu comenzó a plantearse seriamente la idea de construir una banda propia. Aquella idea, potenciada por el ánimo de su amigo guitarrista, había logrado convertirse en su meta a futuro, en el sentido de su vida misma.

Habían comenzado, junto con Ken, a frecuentar los bares de los suburbios de la Osaka gótica, en busca de talentos, pero que difícilmente hallaba. Su antiguo senpai había desistido de ser la batería de aquel sueño, en pos de mantener una vida seria, con el futuro casamiento de éste. Y allí, la inminente despedida de su guitarrista preferido, se le presentaba como un obstáculo a la realización de tal sueño. Tetsu sabia que sólo podía ser bajista y voz, pero necesitaba de una guitarra y una batería. Era imposible sin ello.

Tal vez su sueño era demasiado lejano.

Esa tarde, Ken y Tetsu se reunieron en la cafetería de su adolescencia, donde solían intentar con frustrantes resultados la galantería con tímidas chicas, pero todo acababa en sonrisas y miradas pícaras. O al menos, eso era para Tetsu, pues Ken, ya convertido en su más tierna adolescencia en un galán, nunca dejaba escapar chica alguna, y más si sabia de su doncellez.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –comentaba indignado el bajo japonés, sabiendo de las intenciones que siempre rodeaban a su amigo cuando de faldas principiantes se trataban.

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no obligo a nadie!

-¡Pero Ken! ¡Les mientes!

-¡Baaah! Si ellas aceptan, ¡es problema suyo!

-¡Pero no deberías! ¡No deberías! ¡Debe ser especial!

-¡Ah! ¡Tetchan! ¡Tú piensas como niña! –el incipiente guitarrista fumaba con parsimonia dentro de la cafetería, en aquellas charlas amenas que una vez mas se reiteraban. En vano, el futuro líder trataba de persuadir a su compañero de desistir de tales artimañas, pero no tenía efecto alguno. El alto japonés siempre hacía lo que quería, y con quien quería. Era su habilidad innata.

-¡Oye! –rezongaba sonrojado–. ¡Sólo por que no piense como tú no significa nada! –exclamaba molesto por las analogías de su colega–. Yo quiero hacerlo con la persona correcta.

-Seee... sigue así, y cuando tengas a una mujer a tu frente, ¡no sabrás ni que hay que hacer!

-¡Sé lo que hay que hacer! –le respondió rápidamente, molesto por las repetidas bromas de su pervertido amigo.

-¿¡Ah sí! Yo sólo te imagino dando besitos... ¡eres tan cursi! –reía con soberbia. Su basta experiencia le había enseñado a ser desfachatado, hallando que el hecho de que todas las jóvenes aceptaran su cortejo radicaba exactamente en esa personalidad desenfada.

-No me importa lo que pienses... –sus mejillas, sonrojadas, evidenciaban en el fondo la vergüenza de aún desconocer del tema.

-¡Bah! ¡Tetchan! ¡No me puedo ir sin dejarte hecho un hombre! –acotó mas serio Ken, mirando directamente a su amigo. Tetsu parpadeó con sorpresa, y, sabiendo que no quería preguntar al respecto, guardó silencio levantando una ceja, y notando cómo el gesto de seriedad en su amigo se tornaba cada vez más pícaro. Sólo significaba una cosa.

Ken se levantó de su asiento, y, dejando unos yenes sobre la mesa, tomó a su colega del brazo y salieron del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, en dirección al lugar que ambos sabían con perfección.

Era el lugar que más solía frecuentar el alto japonés, y en el cual solía pasar las noches.

Tetsu le había acompañado un par de veces, pero nunca aceptaba permanecer en ese lugar más de unos minutos. Solamente dejaba a su amigo continuar allí con aquello que éste consideraba su diversión, y Tetsu regresaba a su casa, o iba a lo del senpai, en busca de hallar la perfección en su bajo y voz.

Pero aquella tarde era especial. Iba a ser la última. Aunque fuera, le acompañaría hasta que Ken se encerrara con una de las jóvenes, tras despedirse de él.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! No puedo creer que estemos yendo a ese lugar. Podemos pasar la noche juntos... –comentó con voz triste de la inminente despedida, pero Ken le interrumpió de súbito.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso pasar una noche cerca de ti teniendo a esas mujeres! –caminaba con paso desfachatado, con un toque soberbio y ególatra de saber que aquellas bromas sólo intimidaban a su inmaculado amigo.

-¿¡Ken! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio…!

-Ja ja ja. ¡Eres una niña virgen! ¡Definitivamente! –continuaba hostigando a su amigo. Eran las últimas bromas, y sin darse cuenta, ambos las saboreaban con gusto.

-¡Ken! ¡Maldito perro en celo!

-¡Jajaja! Bien, ya , ya. ¿Qué me decías? –desvió el tema, sabiendo que aquello sólo provocaría lo que siempre había pasado con su amigo: un día entero ofendido ante la burda y pícara broma hecha a su respecto.

-¡Bah! ¡Olvídalo…! Eres un insensible... –susurró molesto en parte, pero sonriéndole tras unos segundos. Eran amigos de alma, después de todo.

Sin percatarse, llegaron a las puertas del burdel, y como siempre solían hacer, ingresaban de incógnito, mezclados entre la gente, y, entre rumores que ellos mismo formulaban, confusiones del orden del turno de los clientes, y demás tretas de las cuales Ken era el creador, lograban los servicios de las chicas, sin utilizar un solo yen.

Tetsu solamente aprovechaba aquella habilidad de su amigo para conseguir tragos fuertes que sólo el bar interno del lugar vendía, pero Ken, ávido de las cosas prohibidas, había logrado ingresar hasta la puerta dorada.

Una puerta que era para clientes 'especiales'. Ken, motivado por la curiosidad de aquel privilegio hacia algunos, había utilizado unos amigos que había logrado realizar dentro del lugar, y, generando esas confusiones audaces, había conseguido penetrar la tan misteriosa puerta. …l sabía lo que allí se guardaba, pero nunca lo había probado. Definitivamente, no era algo que le llamara la atención.

Ingresaron sin mayores dificultades al lugar, y, antes de que la noche cayera, ya estaban tomando tragos duros, en pos de aquella amistad que respirarían en la lejanía, y cuyo último día comenzaba a tener cuenta regresiva.

-¡Ay! Ken. Yo no sé cómo acepto esto... –comentaba indignado el bajo japonés, apoyado sobre la barra, y siendo observado de vez en cuando por Ken, quien estaba de espaldas a la cantina, y mirando la pista de bailes exóticos, recargado en sus codos.

-¡Nee! Deja de llorar, Tetchan, y ¡disfruta! ¡Dios! ¡Mira esa nena!

-¡KEN!

-¡Bah! No veo que te quejes mucho tomando el caipiroska que no pagaste.

-¡KEN! –comentaba sonrojado, pero su amigo sabía a la perfección cómo evadir sus enojos pasajeros: sólo apelando a su vergüenza de principiante.

-¡Mira a esa nena! ¡Tetchan! ¡Esa seguro que te enseña todo de un tirón!...ejem... tirón... bueno... –simulaba una vergüenza inexistente, con el único fin de molestar a su amigo, y efectivamente, funcionaba.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Cállate! –se ahogaba en el vaso de bebida, sintiendo cómo, lentamente, el alcohol comenzaba a marearle. O al menos, en apariencia.

Pasaron unas horas en silencio, Tetsu concentrado en su trago, y Ken en las chicas de las pasarelas, hasta que un extraño movimiento del bajista llamó la atención del alto nipón.

-Ken...

-¿Mn?

-Te voy a extrañar... –comentó con tristeza, sintiendo que rompería a llorar, debido al efecto del alcohol que junto a la fuerte música que le retumbaba en su tórax, le habían hecho perder su vigía.

-¿Mn? –lo miró sorprendido, y sonrió negando con la cabeza, frotando el cabello a su amigo, para despeinarlo.

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! ¡Para con eso! –intentó manotear el brazo de Ken, pero su brusco movimiento, le hizo resbalar de la butaca, cayendo al suelo sin que Ken siquiera lo notara para evitarlo. Ken echó a reír, divertido por el no muy común estado de ebriedad de su amigo. En realidad, era la primera vez que lo veía de aquella forma.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Tetchan! ¿Ya bebiste de más?

-Ken... ¡ayúdame! –le extendió la mano, y éste la sujetó, asistiendo a su compañero a incorporarse y retomar el asiento. Sólo fue cuando notó que una lágrima caía de Tetsu. Asintió con su cabeza para sí mismo el alto japonés. Era indiscutible que a Tetsu el alcohol le hacía tornarse exactamente a lo inverso de su personalidad: un pesimista.

-Tetchan, ya, tranquilo.

-Tú no lo harás... –retomó el vaso dejado a la mitad, tras ubicarse nuevamente en el asiento. Ken lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa?

-Extrañarme... tú te irás de putas... allá estarás más libre... –comentó con angustia.

-¡Ya, Tetchan! ¡No eres mi madre! –comentó divertido–. Además, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No.

-Vaaaaamos, Tetchan –apañó el alto japonés, creyendo que la negación era debida a su sugerencia.

-No. No te quiero perder... -susurró esclareciendo a Ken, quien lo miró con rareza. ¿Acaso el alcohol le hacía hablar sin barreras? Tomando serio el asunto, el alto japonés se sentó dando la espalda al espectáculo, y apoyó sus codos en la barra, para mirar el perfil de su amigo, que, encorvado, tenía un suave tambalear en su torso.

-¿Qué dices? –le insistió.

-Que te necesito...

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién va a estar aquí para molestarme? Para enseñarme como hacer el...

-¡Ya! ¡Tetchan! ¿Qué mierda dices? -comentó nervioso, no queriendo escuchar. Aquello le parecía una situación demasiado tensa. Era su amigo.

-Que te quiero...

-¿Qué? –Ken lo miró con espasmo, parpadeando rápidamente, mientras el rostro de Tetsu se giró en su dirección y le miró a los ojos.

-Bésame...

-¡TETCHAN! –nervioso, el alto japonés se alejó del rostro cada vez mas cercano de su amigo, y sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hazme lo que tú haces con las otras…

-¡Tetchan! Mierda, la bebida... –se paró del asiento al sentir la mano del muchacho sobre su muslo, insinuante. Aquello le estaba asustando.

Parado al costado de Tetsu, y éste retraído por ese rechazo, notó cómo de repente, su amigo comenzaba a tener un suave hipar rítmico, ocultando su rostro. Creyó que era el llanto de su extraño camarada, pero rápidamente, logró escuchar la carcajada limpia que éste que ya no podía contener.

Tetsu se sentó derecho y le miró con malicia, con una sonrisa torcida, calmando la carcajada que aquella situación le había generado.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto, Tetchan? –preguntó algo desconcertado.

-¿¡Y tú crees que eres el único que se puede burlar de mí! No, idiota. Aunque sea el último día, yo también te puedo hacer sentir incómodo.

-¡Estúpido! –le reclamó el alto japonés, notando que todo había sido una actuación barata de su amigo, pero que efectivamente, le había escarmentado.

-¡Imbécil! –le sonrió, tras un suspiro. A él le había puesto levemente nervioso, pero había valido la pena. Se sintió satisfecho por un momento.

-Nunca te atrevas a...

-¡Ya! ¡Ken! ¿Crees que te elegiría si tuviera esos gustos? ¡Iluso! –le miró con una sonrisa torcida, y Ken, negando con su cabeza, reconoció finalmente que su amigo le podía intimidar. Estaban mano a mano-. Lo que no implica que no te vaya a extrañar –comentó, sonriéndole nuevamente y Ken asintió con su cabeza.

-Mn. Seguro. Yo también, Tetchan. Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir comunicándonos.

-Sí, claro, pero yo quería un guitarrista...

-¡Ah! –lo miró con sorpresa, y una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sí. realmente quería que estuvieras en mi grupo...

-¡Nee! Tetchan, no te preocupes. Seguro que consigues uno mejor. Yo no soy tan bueno, después de todo.

-Mn.

-¡Ooooye! –rieron divertidos, ante aquella afirmación con desidia.

Pasaron unas horas mas en aquel lugar, hablando de los últimos planes de sus vidas, hasta que la medianoche apareció en sus relojes, y Ken, sabiendo que no debía perder la oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo, le tomó del brazo, y con sigilo, comenzaron a atravesar los pasillos de aquel gran lugar.

En busca de la mujer que al alto nipón le había enseñado sus primeros pasos, Tetsu comprobó la verdadera intención de su amigo y antes de poder continuar con la pesquisa de la puerta del cuarto de la 'maestra', lo detuvo con determinación.

-¡Ya, Ken! Ve tú, yo no.

-Vamos, Tetchan. Al menos una vez tienes que pasarlo.

-No.

-¡Tetchan! El día que tengas que...

-¡Ya me las arreglaré sólo…! –comentó con decisión, haciendo que el alto japonés, con un suspiro de resignación, liberara el brazo de su amigo y prendiera un nuevo cigarrillo. Lo miró a los ojos, y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, le habló con el cigarro sobre sus comisuras labiales.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Regresar a casa... pasemos la noche tocando música... ¿no te parece mejor? –le miró con rostro inocente, y Ken le sonrió. Era un joven muy ingenuo, y, definitivamente, protegía aquella inocencia con plena conciencia.

-¡Bah! Bueno... vamos... aunque siempre es mejor pasarlo con una nena –comentó, fingiendo el desdén de la idea.

A paso más relajado, atravesaron los pasillos de regreso, pero antes de cruzar el último, en dirección a la pista central del lugar y hallar la salida, Tetsu miró curioso una extraña puerta que brillaba en el fondo de un pasillo en penumbras. Era una puerta dorada, con una luz lateral que alzaba la imagen de oro que generaba. Frunció su ceño.

-¿Ken?

-¿Mn?

-¿Qué hay tras la puerta?

El alto japonés, al ver lo que su amigo señalaba, torció su boca en una agraciada sonrisa. Después de todo, aún tenía la posibilidad de recuperar su dignidad perdida en aquella broma de mal gusto que su no tan crédulo amigo le había jugado aquella tarde.

-Mn. Algo muy interesante.

-¿Qué?

-Es una rareza sorprendente –insufló lo que sabía, mas desesperaba a su amigo: la curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo tremendamente bello y de colores vistosos.

-¿Colores? –Ken sabía de aquella pasión por la brillantez de su colega, y, utilizando todos los años que se conocían en detalle, redobló la apuesta.

-Sí. Si lo ves, nunca lo olvidarás.

-¡Qué mierda es!

-¿Quieres ver?

-¿Qué es?

-Espérame aquí...

Ken dejó el pasillo, desapareciendo por los otros. Iría en busca de su amigo, para que le diera un permiso especial o, tal vez, el turno de algún rezagado cliente. Aquella broma sería de lo mejor, y ya la degustaba con anticipación.

Mientras tanto, Tetsu se sentó en un costado del pasillo, mirando con intriga la puerta. Se abrió un par de veces, y logró ver salir tres hombres que vestían con fina ropa, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Belleza. Lo que más le agradaba a Tetsu era la belleza. En cualquier expresión, incluso, en un burdel. Su amigo le había prometido beldad tras la puerta, y, sin intenciones de nada más que ver, había aceptado esperarlo.

Tras unos minutos, Ken regresó con una tarjeta especial, y se la dio a su amigo.

-Toma, Tetchan...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué hago con esto?

-Es el permiso para ingresar a cualquiera de las puertas que hallarás tras la dorada.

-¿Mn? Son prostitutas, ¿no?

-Son belleza en estado vivo. Disfruta una... te gustara, Tetchan.

-¡No! Pero.. ¿qué tienen de especial para que estén tras una puerta dorada?

-Mnnnnn, tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos para notarlo.

-¿Mn? –le miró con intriga.

-Tetchan, allí te sentirás como nunca.

-¿Tú ya has estado allí?

-Sí. Sólo he visto –se recató con rapidez, quizás, en un intento de no generar ni siquiera una duda en su fama innata.

-¿No lo probaste?

-No, pero es maravilloso.

-¡Ay! ¡Ken! Si son sólo prostitutas, ¿qué tienen de maravilloso? –indignada, su voz emergió de la profundidades de su impaciencia.

-Tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos para entenderlo

-Bueno... sólo ver –dijo con cierta vergüenza, observando la tarjeta en su mano.

-Y prueba, Tetchan. Prueba.

-¡KEN! –le miró con sonrojo.

-¡Vamos, no me quiero ir a Nagoya sin saber que ya tienes algo sabido de mí! ¡Qué dirán las chicas cuando sepan que un amigo mío es tan principiante! ¡Afectas mi reputación! –le apoyó una mano en la espalda, y lo acompañó con una leve fuerza sobre ella, hasta la puerta en cuestión.

-¡Bah! ¿Sabes dónde me paso tu reputación? –le comentó con rostro de desgano, pero no pudo continuar, pues su amigo ya le había empujado hacia dentro de aquel pasillo, y, tras un guiño de ojos, le abandonó, cerrando la dorada portezuela.

-¡Tetchan, nos vemos fuera, cuando termines! –comentó con ironía, antes de cerrar definitivamente.

-¿Mn?

Miró con extrañeza el nuevo pasillo que se le presentaba. Era corto, de no más de 10 puertas, y cada una de ellas en un color del arco iris, perlado y metalizado. Colores que le maravillaron.

Caminó con duda por la de color azul, y atravesó la amarilla, para quedar impresionado por la roja. Un color que parecía llamarle a gritos.

Con temor, y profunda inseguridad mezclada con impaciencia e intriga, giró el picaporte, e ingresó al lugar.

Todo estaba en penumbras, iluminado por faroles rojos. Era un cuarto, en donde la cama se hallaba a su frente, mostrándole un cuerpo que aún respiraba agitado, boca abajo.

Frunció su ceño haciendo, un gesto de repugnancia al sentir el aroma acre y sexual que tenía el ambiente, pero aquello no le detuvo para acercarse a esa cama y mirar de cerca el cuerpo.

Ese cuerpo, aparentemente desnudo, agitado, temblaba de vez en cuando, y un suspiro emergía de la almohada donde ese ser ahogaba su respirar.

Se acercó un poco mas al notar unas profundas manchas oscuras sobre las sabanas blancas que se arremolinaban sobre la cadera de ese ser.

Intentó verle el rostro, pero éste, hundido en el edredón y cubierto por una extensa y abundante cabellera roja, le impedían apreciar detalle alguno.

Volvió a observar la espalda, que delineada con curvas refinadas, podía notar mordidas y marcas de agresiones.

Súbitamente, relacionó aquello con esas manchas sobre las telas, que interpretó de inmediato. Su corazón sonó más fuerte, en un súbito reflejo de pena y lástima.

-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras... sólo se dan turnos de una hora. No se extienden a nadie. No pierdas tiempo.

Tetsu parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar la ronca voz de aquel cuerpo.

Reconoció la broma de su amigo, pero él estaba prevenido. Sabía que allí algo extraño ocurría, pues Ken no lo había probado. Eso explicaba todo y, conociéndole de años, la sorpresa de aquella voz no le resultó tan chocante.

Pero olvidando de inmediato el tema, se sentó al lado de la cama, porque, inesperadamente, una intriga le había atrapado la curiosidad.

Se inclinó un poco sobre ese cansado y extenuando cuerpo, y acarició su cabeza, sintiendo el sedoso cabello a pesar de la humedad de la transpiración. Advirtió que las sabanas también estaban levemente húmedas, y el calor de ese cuarto, que generaba un sopor de aromas groseros, definían a la perfección lo que ya su mente había captado.

Miró las paredes, y no halló ni una ventana. Suspiró con tristeza. Aquel cuerpo no podía siquiera descansar apreciando el exterior. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Tenía lástima.

El joven, que aún se ocultaba del cliente, notó extrañado, y no por ello menos agradecido, la caricia de aquel desconocido, y que sin mayores movimientos, se había sentado a un costado del lecho, sin intenciones aparentes. Suspiró, apreciando una súbita punzada interior, producto de su último usuario. Pero se resignó.

Tetsu, habiendo escuchado el suspiro del joven, no pudo más con su curiosidad, y con su suave mano trató de mover los cabellos que ocultaban el rostro del joven. …ste, asombrado, se giró un poco sobre la cama, adolorido aún de las brutalidades que había experimentado desde el principio de la jornada, y dejó que ese japonés insólito le quitara el molesto cabello pegado en su rostro, debido al sudor.

Lentamente, sacando los mechones largos y rojos intensos, descubrió la suave figura de un muchacho que le miró con unas pupilas opacas, y, parpadeando con temor, tomó la mano de Tetsu y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Nunca lo has hecho antes... por eso no sabes, ¿cierto?

-No... yo... no... –alejó su mano de aquel toque, de aquel pecho húmedo en transpiración. Sintió un leve asco, una leve lástima, una profunda dicotomía.

-No te avergüences. Aquí viene mucha gente como tú... –se excusó en un tono indiferente, casi autómata. Se sentó con dificultad sobre la cama, y le miró con cansancio.

-No... pero yo…

-Relájate.

Inmediatamente, como la rutina le obligaba, el joven muchacho desvistió la camisa de aquel japonés, con algo de rapidez, en busca de finalizar el encargue en el tiempo restante, lamentando una vez más la presencia de un principiante, que sólo le dañaban, tanto como los perversos que eran tan adeptos a su belleza.

Tetsu, súbitamente asustado, se levantó de la cama, y observó al muchacho que, no comprendiendo, le parpadeó una vez más, con el mirar sin brillo, sin sentimiento.

Tetsu se compadeció de ese rostro y aun más de esa vida.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Allí estaba él, triste por la partida de un amigo, dudando de su sueño de la banda propia, creyendo que tal vez, la vida era un poco injusta con él, y ahora, veía en los ojos de ese ser sufrido, la opacidad de una vida sin metas, sin sentidos, una vida de la que no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido elección propia.

-Yo no te voy a tocar... –se excusó Tetsu, huyendo su mirar en un principio.

-¿Ah? ¿Quieres que lo haga solo? –preguntó sin sorpresa, sin nada que mutara su triste mirada, y sin más dilaciones, dirigió sus manos a la zona baja de su propio cuerpo, pero Tetsu nuevamente le detuvo con voz alta.

-¡NO!

-¿Mn? –parpadeó una vez más, no comprendiendo qué quería ese cliente.

-¿Estás cansado?

-No. nunca lo estoy –comentó tras mirar a un costado, eludiendo la visión de ese desconocido, en el que pudo reconocer la lástima. Era uno más de los extraños clientes que le asignaba su jefe, y que, insólitamente, desaparecían tras esa vez, movidos por la misericordia. Una sensación que no deseaba generar en otros, si éstos no hacían nada para detener su propia situación.

-¡No mientas! –le susurró, notando las ojeras marcadas en el rostro del pelirrojo que buscaba ocultarla, al igual que todos los golpes que su blanco cuerpo evidenciaba.

-Bueno... sólo un poco...

-Recuéstate... –le comentó Tetsu, acercándose nuevamente.

El pelirrojo, dejado a su suerte, acotó la orden, esperando que pronto la acción comenzara y finalizara lo antes posible, para poder descansar de aquella dura jornada.

Tetsu se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama, y lo miró con seriedad. El joven recostado, notando aquel mirar, lo contempló directamente.

-Tú mandas –acotó sumiso, sabiendo que aquello era lo que a muchos clientes les gustaba oír.

-Bien. Entonces... dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Mn? –lo miró con extrañeza–. ¿No te dijeron mi nombre?

-No.

-¿Y cómo pediste el cuarto? –le miró con intriga, y Tetsu, evadiendo el tema, acotó con rapidez y astucia, las mismas que había aprendido de Ken:

-Un amigo lo tenía reservado hace tiempo...

-Mn... pues, en ese caso... soy Akai. (akai=rojo)

-¡No juegues! Tu nombre real.

-Akai –Tetsu torció su boca, con cierta molestia.

-¡Ese no es tu nombre! ¿Todo está en rojo, y tú te llamas Akai? ¿Me crees estúpido? –le miró con cierta sonrisa, pero el muchacho no le correspondió.

-Eres primerizo. Se nota -soslayó su mirada.

-¿Por?

-Las personas que trabajamos en estos lugares, no decimos nuestros nombres reales, nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué?

-Es así.

-No vale. ¿Por qué no? –insistió Tetsu molesto. Sabiendo que allí la conversación no tendría viraje, volvió a fijar su vista en el muchacho, quien le miraba expectante.

-¿Vas a empezar? –le inquirió éste, pero Tetsu sólo le parpadeó.

-No. No lo haré, ya te dije.

-¿Entonces para qué has pagado…? ¿O te han pagado? –corrigió, sorprendiéndose de que por vez primera, había puesto atención a la conversación de un cliente.

-Es problema del idiota que ha pagado, no mío.

-¿Mn?

-Olvídalo, ¿sí? Dime... Akai... ¿tienes días libres?

-No trabajo fuera del establecimiento...

-¡No! No quiero nada, ya te dije, sólo quisiera que podamos hablar un día en otro lugar... ya sabes... este ambiente esta muy cerrado, y no tiene muy buena ventilación... sería bueno pasar un día...

-¿Me tomas por estúpido? ¿Qué quieres? –le dijo en un fuerte acento de Osaka, que detuvo a Tetsu de su sincero y amigable plan a futuro.

-¿Eh?

-¡No sé quién eres o lo que quieres, pero si no te vas a acostar conmigo, vete!

-Oye, ¿por qué te pones...?

-Porque conozco los que son como tú.

-¿Mn? –le miró con un cierto dolor, sabiendo que estaba siendo metido en un saco de generalidad de la cual, no era participe.

-Vienen a intentar hallar en mí lo que no encuentran por sus propios medios...

-¿Mn? Oye, no te entiendo...

-Vete...

-¿Entonces me acuesto contigo?

-Hazlo ya y vete, quiero descansar -Acotó, y, arrancándose la sabana de la cadera, se mostró desnudo ante Tetsu, que observó con dolor las marcas de profundas heridas en las zonas mas delicadas del cuerpo. Marcas de dedos que habían presionado sus muslos con agresión, rasguños en sus caderas, y sangre manchando algunas partes de su zona íntima, evidenciaban la brutalidad que había experimentado hacía un par de minutos. Tetsu comprendió la agitación de aquel joven cuando apenas había llegado al cuarto, y percibió de súbito, el dolor que le estaba generando al pelirrojo todo ese maltrato, y aun así, se volvía a entregar a otro cliente. Akai cerró sus ojos una vez más, esperando la inminente acción, pero Tetsu no hizo más que recoger la sábana, y, colocándola sobre el cuerpo cansado del muchacho, se recostó al lado de él, dejando sus pies calzados en la vera del lecho, suspendidos en el aire y cruzados entre sí.

Akai, notando el movimiento extraño a su costado, abrió sus ojos, y miró con extrañeza al muchacho que estaba mirando el techo del lugar, con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Mn? ¿Y ahora? –inquirió el pelirrojo, notando la expresión del foráneo.

-Estoy acostándome contigo, ¿no?

-¡Imbécil! –comentó con desidia, y miró el techo junto con Tetsu-. ¿Por qué miras así? –le dijo sin apartar la mirada de Tetsu, que se reflejaba en el cielo raso.

-Es horrible un espejo arriba de la cama. Es un asco. Qué mal gusto.

-Tú no sabes nada, niño.

-¿Y para qué sirve? ¿No me digas que eso gusta?

-Y mucho –acotó el pelirrojo. No sabía por qué, pero se sintió un poco mejor al hablar. Nunca los clientes conversaban demasiado, y lo atacaban sin demora. Aquella extrañeza extendida a su lado, le resultó cálida, aunque supiera que era sólo un joven que se había compadecido de él, como tantos otros que le habían dejado allí.

-Mn. Qué mal gusto... –reiteró Tetsu, observando el inmutable rostro de aquel joven a su lado utilizando el espejo de por medio.

-Por cierto… ¿tu nombre? –interrumpió a Tetsu. Por primera vez, le interesó un nombre.

-¿Se permite que los clientes den su nombre a los empleados?

-El cliente siempre puede hacer lo que quiera... –comento con un dejo de tristeza, con una necesidad perdida en el tiempo que Tetsu sospechó sin preguntar.

-¡Ah! Soy Tetsu.

-¿Es verdadero? - su rostro se sorprendió con levedad, creyendo que aquel nombre respondía a un juego de palabras, que él presentía feliz (Tetsudau=Ayudar -es el mismo kanji que del nombre de Tetsu-)

-Ajá. No tengo porque mentir... es estúpido hacerlo –comentó con ironía que hizo levantar una ceja a Akai, y que Tetsu sonrió ante tal gesto reflejado en el espejo sobre sus cabezas.

-Bien, Tetsu, ¿lo vas a hacer? Sólo faltan 30 minutos.

-¿Tienes más clientes luego de mí?

-Creo que dos más.

-¿Dos? ¡Pero estás agotado! –le miró a través del vidrio, con sorpresa.

-Es trabajo.

-Oye… puedo preguntar...

-¡NO! No preguntes nada de mi trabajo. Ya sé cómo eres...

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, y le miró con asombro. Tetsu no podía comprender que le conociera sin siquiera haberse tratado más de una hora–. ¿Conocerme? ¿Crees que me conoces? Entonces, dime, ¿quién soy?

-Luego te enojarás y me golpearás... –giró su rostro hacia el exterior de la cama, ya no queriendo ver aquel joven. Tetsu, notando el ceño fruncido en odio del pelirrojo, se sentó en la cama, y le contempló su perfil directamente.

-¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! ¿Ves que no me conoces? –le replicó con cierta indignación y osó retarle–. Intenta decirlo...

-Tú, como muchos clientes, vienen por nuevas experiencias, pero sólo se llevan la lástima. No soy estúpido. Sé que me estás viendo con compasión, con culpa. Yo no las necesito... –acotó sin poder decir más, contraída su garganta. Tetsu se levantó de la cama, y lo volvió a mirar. El joven pelirrojo tenía absoluta razón. Sintió culpa y temor.

-Perdona. Mejor me voy...

-Sí. Como todos los que son iguales a ti. No soportan la lastima, y se van. Prefieren mirar a un costado. Son tan perversos como todos... sólo desaparecen...

Tetsu parpadeó un poco más ante aquellas palabras, y le volvió a mirar con detalle. El pelirrojo, yaciente sobre el lecho, con el rostro hacia un costado, estaba inmutable. Su mirar perdido en el vacío y unos labios que pudo notar lastimados, semiabiertos por una grosera hinchazón que denotaba un gran ardor.

Un joven que había perdido sus metas antes de haberlas conseguido. Tuvo una centella de intención de ayudarle, pero se detuvo. Tal vez el joven no quería ayuda, como evidentemente se lo demostraba, pero dudó.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta.

El alcohol probablemente le había afectado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes ver cómo Akai, cansado, se había rendido a sus sueños, y respiraba con tranquilidad sobre la cama llena de líquidos ajenos y sudor.

Sintió lástima, no lo pudo evitar. Pero nada podía hacer.

Cada uno tenía su sino.

Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ken, fuera del burdel, estaba sentado en el borde de la acera, fumando con desfachatez y mirando su reloj con extrañeza ante la tardanza de su amigo, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.<p>

Levantó su rostro y vio el serio semblante de Tetsu.

-¡Oye! ¡Tetchan! Era sólo una broma...

-Vamos a tocar, ¿sí? –su voz tenía un dejo de tristeza que el alto japonés advirtió sin equivocación.

-Tetchan, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Cómo puedes? –le miró con dolor en los ojos, y el nipón desfachatado no le comprendió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo puedes acostarte con mujeres que no sabes si realmente quieren hacerlo?

-¿Tetchan? La caipiroska te ha afectado...

-No, Ken –negó con su cabeza, e iniciando juntos el camino de regreso a su casa para pasar la queda noche con sus músicas, continuaron con su charla calma.

-¿Y entonces?

-¡Ken! Esas mujeres…

-¡Oye! ¡Se les paga! Ellas trabajan de eso...

-¡Ken! No es justo... ¿tú trabajarías de eso?

El alto japonés resopló sin poder contestar. Miró con una ceja levantada a su amigo, y, convencido de que aquel actuar era ocasionado por la bebida, abandonó el tema, desviándolo hacia la música.

Y entre ese lento pasar de horas, amaneció, hallándolos dormidos en el cuarto de Ken, abrazando sus guitarras y bajos, en un intento desesperado de aferrarse a la adolescencia.

* * *

><p>Tetsu le dio la última maleta a Ken, pues las había llevado todo el trayecto hasta el shinkansen (tren bala), y éste la apoyó en el suelo. Era cuestión de minutos y el tren partiría.<p>

El alto japonés sonrió con desenfado, tratando de animar el pesimismo que estaba dominando la situación y a su colega.

-¡Ne! ¡Tetchan! ¡Cambia esa cara! ¡No me muero aun!

-Idiota... te vas, es lo mismo... –comentó con resentimiento que su compañero percibió.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sí. Te irás de putas todo el tiempo y ni te acordarás de que tenías a un amigo aquí...

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-Y tú un imbécil.

-Tienes la actitud de virgen violada.

-Tú siempre actúas tan liberal como perro en celo.

-Eres un marica, ¡Tetchan!

-¡Idiota! –le dijo, sabiendo que extrañaría aquellas groserías mutuas, y no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaban de su ojos. Siempre lloraba con la televisión, ¿cómo no iba a llorar allí, frente a la misma realidad, alejándole de tan agradable tesoro?

Ken le sonrió divertido por aquellas actitudes que ya extrañaba sin aún haberse ido. Ladeó su cabeza, y tomó a Tetsu de los hombros zarandeándolo levemente.

-Vamos, ¿ahora vas a llorar como niña…?

-Eres un completo idiota... un imbécil estúpido... te odio...

-Yo también te extrañaré –le abrazó, saboreando ambos aquella migaja de amistad que aún sobraba, que aún quedaba intacta de los primeros años de escuela.

El tren dio la última señal, y, aflojando el abrazo, Ken separó el contacto. Tomó sus maletas y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, que se mantuvo parado frente al andén, observando cómo el alto japonés ingresaba al tren, y, tras acomodarse rápidamente en un asiento, le miraba por la ventanilla.

Con lentitud el movimiento se inició, y Tetsu parpadeó con fuerza, con rapidez, evitando la caída de más lágrimas que le fue inútil.

Y allí se iba la imagen de Ken, mirándole con el ceño alzado, con una sonrisa torcida, entre la pena y la nostalgia, entre el arrepentimiento de aquella decisión y la obligación, haciendo un suave gesto con su mano...

Hasta que la velocidad alejó por completo el tren y, con él, el rostro de su tan desfachatado amigo.

Lo extrañaría tanto.

Suspiró, aliviando su tensión, y caminó en dirección de una plaza lejana a la estación, con el único fin de pasar la tarde en soledad, bajo un árbol, notando con angustia la ausencia de aquel cómplice.

* * *

><p>-¡Más! ¡Sakura! ¡Más! –jadeaba Akai, abrazando la ancha espalda que impelía contra su cuerpo, que lo lastimaba en su salvaje deseo, sabiendo que aquellas palabras sólo le incitaban a hacer aquel movimiento más rudo, sin cariño, sin preocupación alguna del que era agredido de tal forma.<p>

-¡Vamos! Dilo, ¡sigue diciéndolo! –incitaba el oscuro japonés, que se contraía ante cada nueva embestida, sintiendo el progresivo corte que hacía en el interior de aquel muchacho con sus movimientos.

-¡MÁS! –acotó con un grito, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo que lo estaba torturando.

Era en aquellos momentos que prefería morir, antes que continuar con su vida, dando gestos y palabras vacíos, pagos. A veces, producto del desesperante dolor, miraba hacia arriba, en busca de clemencia de algún dios que tuviera el tiempo libre para él, pero sólo veía el reflejo de su agresor, de su amo, empujando contra su cuerpo, sujetando sus caderas de forma grosera, y haciéndole contraer sus muslos en un rechazo natural de su cuerpo ante la violencia.

Y así, varias horas se repetían en la misma tortura, hasta que, finalmente, ese oscuro japonés de cabellos largos y negros le dejaba descansar, sintiendo los resultados de aquellas noches que no eran más que continuaciones del tormento del que era víctima de hacía más de 4 años.

Sakura se levantaba con una sonrisa amena, y, para comprobar los efectos de su presencia en el cuerpo de Akai, le volvía a penetrar con los dedos, sólo para ratificar una vez más los daños ocasionados. Akai gemía de dolor, derramando lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, los que se cerraban con fuerza ante las humillaciones y vejaciones.

-Lo has hecho muy bien hoy, Hideto –analizó sus dedos sangrantes, y sonrió con triunfal mirada. Akai, con su cabello desparramado por todo el edredón, respiraba agitado, sintiendo como el dolor generalizado en su cuerpo comenzaba a centralizarse en diversas partes e iniciaba un latir constante que le desesperaba.

Sin decir nada al respecto, se giró sobre la cama, y, ubicándose de la forma más cómoda posible para su cuerpo lastimado, cerró sus ojos, intentado dormir, pero le era imposible con la presencia de ese hombre.

Sintió los besos de éste sobre sus hombros, y la lengua jugando con su oído.

Simplemente le resultó indiferente.

Sakura se vistió con lentitud y abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Se encogió con levedad sobre sí mismo, sintiendo una punzada sobre su espina, que le hizo adoptar nuevamente la inicial posición, boca arriba.

Y allí, sobre el espejo, una vez más se vio. Su cuerpo desnudo, cansado y profundamente marcado, frente a él; los restos de una humanidad que ya no estaba seguro si existían, condenado a un destino que no quería. Sólo deseaba la libertad, tener alas con las que volar, sólo deseaba no ser lo que estaba siendo.

* * *

><p>Tetsu, como en sus largas recorridas por las góticas noches de la Osaka de los suburbios, continuaba ya con menos expectativas de hallar el talento necesario.<p>

Pasaba horas en los bares, mirando con ilusión las bandas que allí se presentaban, con la vaga ilusión de que alguno de ellos fuera el escogido, fuera el talentoso que ayudara a realizar su sueño en realidad.

Pero esa noche, parecía que iba a ser distinta.

Un grupo de corte mórbido, apareció sobre el improvisado escenario. Nunca había visto aquellos japoneses que, vestidos en harapos, con el cabello inflado, en tonalidades negras, y con sonidos netamente graves que aumentaban el ambiente ultratumba que generaban, tocaban canciones del más pesado heavy death metal.

El guitarrista de aquel grupo le llamo profundamente la atención, que, pareciendo un vampiro, miraba de reojo al público y con un halo de soberbia, sonriendo en cuanto hacía temblar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Sus manos se movían con asombrosa velocidad, interpretando las melodías más rabiosas sin dificultad alguna.

Lo miró todo el espectáculo, y esbozó una sonrisa. Una posibilidad más aún existía.

* * *

><p>Ingresó a los pasillos del abandonado bar, y, en busca del vestuario, halló al baterista del grupo que había visto con suma estupefacción, y le tocó el hombro, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

El baterista, alzando una ceja con desagrado, le miró de arriba hacia abajo, notando las tonalidades vistosas que aquel japonés de pelo anaranjado tenía.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me preguntaba... si... puedo hablar con el guitarrista... –comentó no muy seguro, y, antes de percibir el movimiento, el antipático hombre le había dejado solo frente al marco de la puerta de entrada al vestuario. Parpadeó con molestia, y, golpeando con su mano la abierta puerta, asomó su rostro por ella.

Dentro, cuatro hombres oscuros, entre ellos el baterista que se sacaba la camisa empapada, le miraron con desidia. Miradas tristes y hasta cansadas, que inhibieron un poco al joven muchacho.

-Estem... perdón... pero... quisiera hablar con el guitarrista... –comentó inseguro. Un alto japonés se levantó de su asiento, y le miró inmutable.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres tú?

-Ee.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? –el guitarrista elevó una ceja con recelo, pero no escatimó su paso, y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola tras atravesarla. Tetsu y el misterioso hombre se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, en la inmensidad de aquel pequeño pasillo. Tras un suspiro, Tetsu le volvió a sonreír y le dio la mano.

Una vez más, la ceja del alto japonés, se levantó en actitud suspicaz, y tras mirar un segundo la mano que se le presentaba, fijó su vista en la del joven de cabellos largos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! No me presenté, soy Ogawa Tetsu, y estoy buscando miembros para una banda que deseo realizar. Será un rock pesado pero con variaciones tonales que adquirirán muchos adeptos, porque...

-¿Miembros? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? ¿No ves que pertenezco a esta banda? –su tono de voz agresivo había sorprendido a Tetsu, quien tras detenerse un instante, producto del impacto de aquellas frías palabras, retomó su amable actitud e insistió con amabilidad:

-Lo sé, perdóname. Pero créeme que estoy pasando los meses en busca de talento que no encuentro, y en ti lo he hallado... –le volvió a sonreír, con un mirar suplicante.

-Niño, ¿cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó, dudando de aquel joven que se le mostraba tan ingenuo.

-18, ya no soy...

-Eres menor de edad, ¡no rompas los huevos! –comentó con desidia, y se giró para ingresar al lugar del que había salido.

-Pero... por favor... ten mi número de teléfono... por si cambias de opinión... –comentó inseguro, sujetándole del brazo y dándole un papel escrito en su mano. El guitarrista lo miró de reojo con molestia, pero no detuvo su paso. Se giró tras ingresar al vestuario y miró un par de segundos más al joven que le contemplaba con tristeza. Notó que el muchacho estaba ilusionado, y que allí, él mismo ponía fin a aquel sueño. Extrañado por la actitud amable de un joven que hablaba de rock pesado, le dio un aliento, no estado muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Niño... no te prometo nada... pero... lo pensaré. ¿Sí? –fue cuando el rostro de Tetsu, iluminado de súbito por aquella noticia, sonrió con profundo agradecimiento, y tras una leve inclinación con su cabeza le miró a los ojos, esta vez, destellados en esperanza.

-¡Sé que lo harás! ¡Gracias…! –el guitarrista le observó con descreimiento, y, esbozando una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el joven de cabellos largos, le detuvo un segundo–. ¡Ah! Por favor, ¿tu nombre?

-Hiro. Sólo llámame así.

-Genial. Gracias, Hiro. ¡Te esperaré!

Y la puerta se cerró finalmente.

El corazón de Tetsu dio un vuelco de alegría. Supo que allí comenzaba su sueño nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Akai abrió sus ojos, viendo su propio reflejo en aquel espejo perverso sobre su cama. Había quedado dormido por unos minutos. Sólo un sueño liviano, nada reconfortante. Se giró con suavidad sobre la cama, notando los estragos en su cuerpo, y tomó el teléfono de línea interna que se hallaba al lado de la cama. Apoyó el auricular sobre su oído, y esperó que la llamada fuera atendida, tras digitalizar el número.<p>

-Keiko... Keiko...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué quieres? –comentó la recepcionista, que entregaba los turnos a los clientes, bajo el control del 'gran jefe'. Su sistema de recepción de llamadas era un complejo mecanismo de detectación de cuartos.

-Por favor... ya no más clientes. Estoy exhausto, y no lo voy a resistir.

-¡Pero Akai! Aún tienes 10.

-¡10! ¡Mierda! Ya no doy más... –el muchacho se arrojó sobre la almohada, inerte, sin deseos de moverse. La clientela de aquel día habían sido mayoritariamente los violentos, y su cuerpo, golpeado y lesionado, no podía sentir más que dolor ante, incluso, el simple respirar. El movimiento de su caja torácica expandiéndose, generaba un latir doloroso en sus huesos.

-Lo hablaré con el amo...

-Pero... –la llamada fue cortada.

Akai, demasiado cansado como para ubicar nuevamente el tubo telefónico en su lugar, se quedó en la misma posición, inmutable, cerrando sus ojos, en busca de una paz que no hallaba.

Un súbito recuerdo de aquel nefasto día le sobresaltó, y le hizo parpadear con rapidez, ante el intento fallido de ingreso al sueño que su cuerpo desesperadamente le pedía.

Estuvo unos minutos en aquella posición, escuchando el silencio del lugar, observando el rojo en las paredes, el rojo de las luces, y el contrastante blanco de sus sábanas que sólo servían para que sus perversos clientes notaran el daño ocasionado. Tal cual como su amo.

Suspiró, sintiendo el malestar que aquello le había generado en sus costillas, pero su extenuación le impidió mover sus manos hacia aquella zona y corroborar los hematomas que de seguro tendría.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un seco sonido que el joven conocía con perfección. Sólo el picaporte que una vez más evidenciaba el ingreso de un nuevo cliente.

Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a mentalizarse de que el amo realmente no le había concedido el descanso, y resignado a su sino, continuaría con esa tortura hasta que su cuerpo sucumbiera.

-¿Conque quieres descanso? –la voz ronca del japonés hizo que Akai abriera sus ojos con asombro, y, en un giro brusco de su cabeza, mirara con horror la presencia de su amo allí mismo. Guardó silencio, temiendo que aquel hombre se le abalanzara, sin consideración de su estado. Era peor que los clientes.

-Yo... –comentó sin mucha convicción.

-¿Y a ver? ¿Por qué quieres descansar? -le miró con cínica sonrisa que hizo evadir la mirada de Akai, quien, incorporándose lentamente, se sentó en la cama con profundo dolor. Observó las sábanas, y allí, como siempre, la evidencia que más excitaba a aquel perverso.

Contempló nuevamente a su verdugo, quien ya había notado las manchas rojas y se acercaba a él con paso felino.

-No me siento bien.

-¿A ver? –el japonés oscuro se sentó al lado de Akai, y, obligándole a separar sus piernas levemente, analizó los perjuicios que los clientes había hecho en su cuerpo. El muchacho, ya sabía que no se detendría, y sufriendo una vez más aquella vejación, simplemente se entregó.

Ya lo estaba empujando contra la cama, y entre violentos besos, comenzaba a ingresar entre las heridas. Sus lesiones corporales, sus magulladuras espirituales, y la única y aún sangrante grieta que nunca se cerraría: su libertad.

Había sido peor llamar. Nunca más lo volvería a hacer. Prefería 10 clientes más, antes que aquella constante vejación.

Y una vez más, se abrazó a aquel cuerpo que lo destrozaba, mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo el asco que le ocasionaba, y viendo cómo sus lágrimas sólo caían, producto del dolor físico.

Ese cuerpo le penetraba, le invadía, le violaba.

Ya había olvidado llorar, pues la resignación le había carcomido el alma.

Sólo pudo ver una imagen reiterativa y rítmica.

Y entre aquel dolor, cerró sus ojos, pidiendo una vez más que aquello acabara. Que todo desapareciera, y él simplemente muriera.

/

* * *

><p>Otra vez, como tantas, Tetsu estaba frente a la puerta de un camerino mal acondicionado, golpeando a una banda más, en busca del talento.<p>

Su propuesta de buscar un batero había sido rechazada infinidad de veces. Muchos parecían tener la habilidad, pero ninguno le aceptaba.

Golpeó tres veces más, ya impaciente por aquel retraso. La puerta finalmente se abrió, y la cantante del grupo le miró con sensualidad.

-¿Niño? ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy Ogawa, Tetsuya, y quería hablar con el baterista... –comentó inseguro. Odiaba el rechazo, odiaba que le menospreciaran por su edad, odiaba aquella soberbia tan altanera.

-¿Mn? –le miró de arriba hacia abajo, como todos los desconocidos hacían cuando les golpeaba la puerta. La muchacha volvió a ingresar al cuarto, y le dejó esperando unos minutos en soledad, tras los cuales, se presentó ante él, un ancho japonés, de labios negros, y maquillaje pálido que alzaba el color sombrío de sus cabellos y sus ojos redondeados.

-¡Un gusto! Soy Ogawa Tetsuya –había practicado infinidad de veces las diferentes formas de manifestarse para que la impresión causada en el otro no fuera de un simple niño jugando a ser adulto, y de todas aquéllas la que el joven muchacho creía mejor era ésa, pero lamentablemente, nadie le trataba diferente de como siempre lo hacían.

-¿Un niño? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Autógrafos?

-No, no –comentó con una sonrisa amena, escondiendo el fastidio que le generaba esas actitudes–. Sólo quería saber si te agradaría ser la batería de un grupo...

-¿Un grupo? ¿De rock?

-Ajá –le miró receloso. Sorprendentemente, el ancho japonés le contempló con una sonrisa amable, y entusiasta de la idea-. ¿Te interesa? –Tetsu dudó de aquella amena expresión.

-¡Que si me interesa! ¡Por supuesto! ¡En dos meses esta banda se disuelve¡ ¡Es bueno tener ya una propuesta! –comentó con alegría.

Tetsu le sonrió, agradecido de aquella amabilidad que nunca había visto en los rockeros que había recorrido por todo ese tiempo, y tras dale la mano le entregó un papel con su número de teléfono.

-Perdóname, pero... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Dime Pero.

-¡Bien! Dime Tetsu.

-Claro, ¡Tetchan! –alegó rápidamente el hombre, y tras guiñarle un ojo, cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, tras cinco meses de búsqueda continua, y en lucha de convencimiento de aquel soberbio guitarrista, Pero, Hiro y Tetsu formaron el grupo L'arc en Ciel.<p>

Sus composiciones, de corte metalero rítmico, generaron impacto en los suburbios de Osaka, pero no repercutían a mayor escala, por alguna extraña razón.

Tetsu, bajista y vocal, había perfeccionado sus artes de la mano de Hiro que con su soberbia innata le obligaba a mejorarse permanentemente.

En busca de hallar el problema a ese estancamiento, el guitarrista había propuesto modificaciones en cuanto al ritmo de la melodía, sumiéndolo en el estándar de lo gótico, que a Tetsu, si bien no le desagradaba, lo consideraba muy repetitivo en el resto de los grupos, y su meta era destacar de la generalidad.

Aquellas diferencias musicales habían puesto a Tetsu en una permanente defensiva con Hiro, que sólo eran amenizadas por la intervención del gentil Pero. Sin embargo, aquellos roces rápidamente repercutieron en las composiciones del grupo, que comenzó a mixturar varias categorías melódicas, pero que a pesar de ello, y de esa rareza, no podían superar el atasco alcanzado.

Pero, en busca de una solución, compuso en secreto un CD completo, tratando de hallar el equilibrio entre los gustos de su líder y vocalista, con las pretensiones soberbias del guitarrista. Aquellas creaciones, al ser presentadas al grupo, generaron una súbita unión, que tranquilizó los conflictos por un tiempo prolongado.

-¡Bien! Hemos terminado –comentó Tetsu, sacando su bajo de su hombro, y disponiéndose a descansar sobre un rincón del garaje que habían conseguido como lugar de práctica. Pero, sudado en demasía, tomó una toalla cercana a su batería, y secándose con ella, acompañó a su colega hasta el mismo rincón, para tomar de las botellas de agua que allí les esperaban. Allí, los dos japoneses se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una baja mesa.

-No, no hemos terminado –sentenció el guitarrista, que se mantuvo firme con su instrumento, en medio del lugar, bajo la expectación de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –acotó Tetsu, ya frunciendo su ceño, dispuesto a una nueva riña. Su amabilidad había sido hastiada con aquel personaje molesto, pero no podía rechazarle ni echarle, en pos del talento que poseía, y que, secretamente, Tetsu admiraba.

-Porque no estás entonando bien. Esta última canción requiere de un tono do superior, que no alcanzas. ¿Crees que no lo he notado? –alzó una ceja, ladeando su rostro.

-¡Oye! ¡Hiro! ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Tetchan canta bien! ¡No tendrá un ancho rango, pero lo que hace lo hace bien! –comentó con tranquila voz el baterista, sabiendo lo que próximamente se avecinaba.

-No lo defiendas, Pero. Tetsu tiene que entender que así no vamos a surgir. Ya hemos intentado todas las variaciones rítmicas que tanto tú como él han querido...

-¡No te olvides que también hemos tenido en cuenta tus críticas! ¡No seas egoísta! –corrigió Tetsu, atando su cabello largo en una baja coleta, sin dejar de verle con el ceño fruncido. Hiro, como de costumbre, nunca sonreía, y le miraba con superioridad.

-Lo que sea, pero no ha funcionado –acotó rápidamente, defendiendo su posición inicial–. Aquí el problema eres tú, Tetsu.

-¿¡Ah! ¿Ahora me quieres echar? ¿Eso es lo que estás intentado? –se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado junto con Pero, y caminó un par de pasos hacia el guitarrista con el rostro crispado en molestia.

-¡Tranquilos, chicos! –intervino Pero, levantándose con haraganería, y mirando el techo, cansado de aquella reiterativa situación.

-¡No! No me voy a tranquilizar, ¡este idiota se cree el dueño de la banda! No te olvides que soy yo quien se rompe el culo haciendo los preparativos, pensando en las producciones, arreglando con los bares, consiguiendo el dinero necesario para la ropa, y el mantenimiento de los instrumentos...

-Bien, bien. ¡Reproches! Eso te servirá con Pero, pero conmigo no. A mí me tienen sin cuidado tus problemitas, porque eres un crío que no se da cuenta de las cosas... aquí el problema es tu voz. ¡No sirve para este tipo de música!

-¿Y quién lo determina? –se enfrentó a Hiro, alzando un poco su vista ante la altura superior del guitarrita, y éste levantó una ceja, aumentado la sensación de inferioridad que aquella posición favorecía.

-¡Yo! Que cuando tú estabas aún usando pañales, ya tocaba en un grupo barrial...

-¡Ah! Y si tan bueno eras, ¿¡qué le paso a tus grupos! –ironizó con un leve esbozo de sonrisa en su gesto. Creyó que tal vez, estaba rodeando al guitarrista con aquellos argumentos. Pero se equivocaba. La diferencia de años entre él y Hiro se evidenciaba en esos momentos de mayor tensión.

-Todos el mismo problema: la voz.

-¡Por qué no te vas a la mierda! ¡PEDAZO DE INFELIZ! –le gritó molesto Tetsu, saliendo de su contenida ira, y empujando a Hiro, quien le miró aún con mayor algarabía.

-¿Ves? Ni aún enojado puedes alcanzar esa nota... –le fastidió con sarcasmo, que generó súbitamente en Tetsu un odio profundo y, antes de que el muchacho iracundo pudiera lanzarle un puñetazo, el brazo fue detenido sin dificultad por Pero que estaba a su lado.

-¡Basta los dos! –comentó nuevamente, sujetando la extremidad de su amigo, y mirando a Hiro-. Si siguen así, nunca vamos a surgir, y más allá de eso, nos vamos a disolver como siempre termina pasando –comentó con tristeza, hablando desde la erudición. Su actitud pacifista había sido requerida en cada uno de los grupos que había formado parte, pero nunca lograba resguardar al equipo de la disolución. Suspiró resignado. Nunca había pasado más de cinco años en un mismo grupo.

Tras aquella disputa, Tetsu dio a la banda un descanso de dos meses. Extrañados, tanto Pero como Hiro no acotaron al respecto, y aceptaron la decisión, con la sensación de un simple pálpito de la futura disolución del grupo.

En ese tiempo, Tetsu había desaparecido de Osaka, y nadie sabía de su paradero.

Hiro y Pero habían decidido tomar aquel descanso como una forma de profundizar su relación profesional, y crear juntos nuevas melodías.

Aquellas noches de continua batería y guitarra, habían permitido el surgimiento de canciones pesadas y góticas que, consideraron, serían un éxito. Aunque Hiro siempre señalaba al respecto.

-¿…xito? Lo serían con una buena voz.

-¡Oye! Hiro, no seas duro con Tetchan, que hace demasiado por el grupo. Es representante, voz y bajo. Trabaja de día, y ayuda a mantener los gastos...

-¡Ne! ¿Y nosotros qué? ¿No trabajamos también? Yo me gasto el sueldo en este grupo, y si se estanca no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Por qué no le decimos que finalmente deje de cantar...?

-¿Lo vas a echar? –le miró con sorpresa. Las sospechas de Tetsu eran verdaderas, después de todo. Un gesto de culpabilidad cubrió el rostro pálido del baterista.

-Naaa. Como bajista no es tan caótico...

-¡Hiro! –le reclamó, indignado de aquel desprecio continuo.

-Lo que sea... pero como voz no alcanza. Entiéndelo.

-¿Sugieres que busquemos una voz? –su voz temerosa, nació entre el deseo de emerger del anonimato y la culpa de decidir a espaldas de quien debían serle fiel.

-No sería mala idea. Y un bajista...

-¿Qué? ¡Hiro! ¿No estás...?

-¿Crees que no se ofenderá como niño caprichoso cuando le demos la noticia de que hemos decidido cambiar la voz del grupo?

-Pero Hiro... tenemos que hablar con él. No es necio, es muy amable, y no es justo...

-No es justo que yo pierda mi tiempo. Créeme que no es justo.

Pero le miró con la boca torcida, reconociendo que aquel japonés no dejaría nunca su soberbia, y, sin mucho entusiasmo, abandonó el tema en el aire.

Continuaron practicando variando notas, y dando vida a nuevas composiciones.

La noche se adentraba en la madrugada, y en presencia de las ultimas fuerzas que les restaban, el guitarrista miró con complicidad a su compañero, con una idea que había atravesado su mente, y con sutileza, había esbozado una tétrica sonrisa.

-Oye, Pero... ya que no está el niño dando vueltas, ¿vamos a divertirnos?

-¿Mn?

-Sé de un lugar con buenas chicas... –comentó, sacando su guitarra, y dejándola a un costado de ese garaje que hacía de su estudio amateur.

Pero, sin muchas más convicciones al respecto, tan cansado como el otro miembro del grupo, deseoso de eliminar el estrés del que eran víctimas, levantó sus hombros en señal de desgano, y simplemente asintió.

Nada les haría pasar un tiempo divirtiéndose en compañía femenina.

* * *

><p>Los dos meses se cumplieron rápidamente, y tal como había especificado el líder, se reunieron en el garaje en día y hora detallada. Pero y Tetsu esperaron la llegada del siempre tardío Hiro, y, tras saludarse más distendidos por el tiempo alejado, comenzaron a interpretar las canciones que el guitarrista y Pero habían compuesto en ese tiempo, y que el baterista ya le había anunciado a su líder, en busca de amenizar la espera de la llegada de ese japonés soberbio.<p>

Comenzaron la interpretación de las partituras, y para sorpresa de los instrumentistas, la voz de Tetsu resultó diferente.

Su voz, de corte neutro, había logrado alcanzar unas notas adicionales, que habían enriquecido su rango, y un extraño falsete popero se evidenciaba en aquel tono.

Al finalizar el ensayo, Hiro miró con una ceja levantada a Tetsu quien les sonrió triunfal.

-¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? –comentó expectante, quizás con una mecha de esperanza de adquirir un poco de respeto ante aquel talentoso, pero soberbio guitarrista.

-¡Rayos Tetchan! ¡Has mejorado tu voz! –e sonrió el siempre complaciente baterista.

-Sí. Dos meses internado en una escuela de vocalización. ¿Y tú qué dices, Hiro? –el guitarrista, torció su boca hacia un costado no muy seguro de que aquella nueva técnica fuera a mejorar o empeorar el grupo, pues había notado de inmediato la tonalidad popera, y su carácter gótico le marcaba un cierto dejo de rechazo ante la idea.

-No lo sé.

-¿Mn? –la sonrisa de Tetsu se desvaneció y un gesto de decepción pasó por su rostro. Aquel guitarrista no apreciaba ni sus más profundos esfuerzos.

-Tiene sonidos muy cursis.

-¿Cursis? –le contempló con el ceño fruncido, y Pero suspiró negando con su cabeza, sabiendo que allí comenzaría todo nuevamente.

-¡Sí! Cantas como esos cinco gringos del occidente... ¿cómo se llaman, Pero? –preguntó al baterista tras mirarle, el cual aún reconociendo el nombre, calló, pues sabía que lo que el guitarrista hacía era sólo provocar al líder, permanentemente–. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo eran...? ¡Ah! Si, los _bakku sutorii booi._

-¿¡QU…! –le gritó con molestia el líder, reconociendo la pura maldad en el comentario.

-Pues sí. Ya te pareces a uno de ellos. Sólo te falta bailar a esos pasitos ridículos y ya abandonaras el rock. Te dije, Tetsu, que me interesa el rock, no musiquita para niñas quinceañeras...

-¡BASTA, HIRO! –le gritó el baterista, finalmente mostrando su rostro ceñudo al soberbio nipón–. Tetsu hace sus mejores esfuerzos, ¿no te das cuenta que mejoró su voz sólo por tu crítica? El busca ser equitativo con todos nosotros, pero tú no aprecias sus esmeros.

-¡Bah! ¿Ahora tú le vas a defender? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que hemos pensado en este tiempo? –le desafió el guitarrista y Pero, con desidia, negó con su cabeza. Sólo haría que las cosas explotaran.

-¿Qué han tramado en mi ausencia? –acotó con duda el líder.

-¡Tetsu! Pero y yo hemos decidido que hay que buscar una nueva voz.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Tu voz nos está hundiendo a todos...

-¿Qué? ¿Me están echando? ¡Pero! –miró a su compañero, que le negó con la cabeza en silencio. El gusto a la traición ya era percibido en su boca. Sólo decepción permanentemente–. ¿Tú también? ¿Te dejaste convencer por él?

-¡No, Tetchan! Yo no soy radical. Yo creo que hay que intentar de vuelta. Tetchan ha cambiado su voz, y veremos qué resultados da... ¿Qué les parece si antes de comenzar a matarnos, lo intentamos una vez más? –comentó, mediador por enésima vez en aquel corto período desde que había ingresado al grupo.

Tetsu miró a Hiro, quien, sacándose la guitarra, observó hacia el techo, en un limpio gesto de fastidio, y clavó su mirada en la del líder.

-¡Bah! ¡Peder seis meses más o no, es casi lo mismo... ya veo el concepto que tienen de música, si piensan que esa vocalización hará algo al respecto! –despreció nuevamente, y sin mediar más palabra, se fue del garaje, sin voltear a saludarlos.

-¡Mierda! –comentó impotente el líder, sintiendo de golpe la mano del baterista sobre su espalda, en un gesto de compostura.

-Ya, Tetchan, demuéstrale que se equivoca -le sonrió con amistad, y Tetsu asintió. Al menos no se había equivocado al elegir a su batería. Ese japonés de ancha contextura había resultado ser el humano más dócil de los que se había hallado en su larga lista de personas en busca del talento. Un hombre que en el fondo, le resultaba conocido. Era un ameno reflejo de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>En pocos meses, alcanzaron la fama dentro de la prefectura natal. L'arc en ciel era el símbolo característico de toda Osaka, gracias a aquella extraña combinación de rock pesado con una voz de corte occidental y ritmo pop. Habían hecho nacer el rock popero.<p>

Los conciertos se llenaban de alocadas fans que gritaban y cantaban sus canciones a la par. Los regalos y el cariño de la gente, comenzaron a ser percibidos por los integrantes del grupo, y, rápidamente, los ranking regionales demostraron que la banda era la primera y que dicho puesto no se lo entregaría a nadie con facilidad. El despegue hacia la fama nacional era inminente.

Y así, entre esa incipiente y aparentemente creciente popularidad, el grupo daba el último concierto de una serie de presentaciones promocionales en las cercanías del antiguo barrio de Tetsu.

Tras el final de aquel espectáculo, los tres japoneses decidieron rendirse al festejo y, apañados por Hiro, ingresaron a un burdel que él les había declarado como el más fino en rarezas de la zona.

Extrañamente, Tetsu notó con un nudo en la garganta que aquel lugar era no más ni menos que el lugar de las travesuras más picaras de su antiguo amigo, al cual no veía desde hacía más de dos años.

Los tres ingresaron al sitio, siendo halagados por un conjunto de hombres y mujeres que al identificarlos, se le abalanzaron en busca de autógrafos. Superada la euforia inicial, el lugar regresó a la calma, permitiéndole a los tres japoneses tomar unos tragos en la barra y apreciar los espectáculos de mujeres en pasarelas decoradas con la penumbra, que contorneaban sus figuras entre delicados caños que había dispuestos sobre el escenario.

Tanto Pero como Hiro estaban sentados de espaldas a la cantina, mirando con deleite los entretenimientos sensuales que se exponían sobre las tablas. Mas Tetsu, demasiado asediado por el cansancio y una súbita sensación nostálgica, le impidieron de hacer otra actividad que no fuera tomar su caipiroska de antaño, una que finalmente podía pagar.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Te sientes bien? –una mano amiga se posó en su hombro, y giró su rostro para ver al baterista que le miraba con amable gesto.

-¿Eh? Sí. Sí. Sólo que estoy cansado.

-¡Ne! ¿¡Tan pronto! Mira que aún tenemos que probar esas delicias... –insistió el japonés, con cierta travesura plasmada en su semblante, pero Tetsu le interrumpió con una súbita sonrisa.

-Eso es para ustedes.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué tú no? No me digas que no te gustan las...

-¡Ey! –sintió un dejo de tristeza rozar su corazón al confundir de repente aquel ancho baterista con el alto japonés desfachatado que solía hastiarle con bromas de toda índole.

Su mente le atacó con recuerdos de años anteriores, y la imagen de Ken se proyectó en su interior. Le extrañaba sin darse cuenta.

-¡Pero! ¡Vamos, que ya es nuestro turno! –interrumpió Hiro, levantándose del asiento. El baterista miró a Tetsu y éste negó con su cabeza.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes, Tetchan! –le sonrió con malicia, y caminó al lado del soberbio guitarrista, hasta sumirse en los pasillos de la lejanía, en busca del placer que extrañamente podían adquirir en lugares como aquellos. Placer que a Tetsu sólo le podía generar angustia, al ver el mirar triste de todas las mujeres que allí trabajaban. No era decisión propia. Aquel tipo de vida, no era elegible. Era impuesto.

Regresó a su vaso, y sintió con molestia que ya no le afectaba como cuando era menor de edad. Sonrió divertido. Ya tenía 21 años, y aquello se le presentó como la causa principal a tal resistencia al alcohol.

Pero no le dio importancia.

Pasó un par de horas tomando un poco más de su bebida, y miró a su lado el asiento vacío.

Sí.

Siempre que lo recordaba, le extrañaba con profunda nostalgia. Tal como había predicho, Ken le había hablado los primeros meses, muy aisladamente, hasta que finalmente, el contacto se disolvió.

Suspiró triste. Aún recordaba aquella broma de mal gusto que le había hecho en ese mismo lugar. Se sonrojó un poco. No podía creer que hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para haber dicho cosas tan insinuantes a su amigo, pero había valido la pena, al ver el rostro de espanto del tan siempre desenfadado japonés. Rió sólo un segundo, y otro recuerdo le detuvo.

Dejó un par de yenes sobre la barra, y caminó hacia los pasillos que una vez más los recordaba con la nostalgia de aquella última vez, de aquel último día, donde aún su amigo no se esfumaba en la ausencia.

Miró el pasillo largo, y atravesando los que ya conocía, halló la puerta de su evocación, dorada e intachable de la que aún conservaba exacto recuerdo.

Se acercó, con un presentimiento chocante, no comprendiendo porque necesitaba ver una vez más a aquel joven.

Recordó sus palabras, y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

"Como todos los que son iguales a ti. No soportan la lástima, y sólo desaparecen..."

Tomó la tarjeta que Pero, apenas ingresados los tres al establecimiento, había guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa, y la tocó, junto con el picaporte de la dorada puerta.

Se detuvo un instante, aún meditando su pasado.

Había sido como ese muchacho le había dicho.

Había sido como Tetsu había pensado que sucedería con su amigo.

La sensación de saber lo que ocurriría con los hechos le sorprendió un instante.

Todos tenían conciencia de la consecuencia de sus acciones, pero nadie luchaba contra ello. Sólo marionetas que, sin libertad, se dejan llevar por una corriente, maleables y resignadas, sin más deseo que la frustración.

Separó su mano del picaporte y anheló huir de allí, pero sólo miró la dorada puerta.

Era irónico, tanto color para tanto mirar opacado.

Pero su curiosidad por saber cómo estaba aquel joven de delicados rasgos y melena colorada, le impulsó nuevamente a tomar con fuerza el picaporte, y entrar con decisión.

Recordó aquel instante como si aún fuera el joven que había sido hacía dos años. Miro el estrecho pasillo.

No tardó en hallar la puerta roja, y con miedo, la entreabrió con lentitud.

-¡Ay! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! –Tetsu detuvo la apertura, y de repente, pudo escuchar el movimiento de la cama contra la pared, en un rítmico pero salvaje movimiento.

-¡Yo no quiero que digas eso! –súbitamente escuchó el eco de una bofetada, y parpadeó sorprendido. Su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente, y la lástima le tiño el alma–. ¡Di que quieres más! ¡Dilo!

-¡Más! ¡Sakura! ¡Así! ¡Más fuerte! ¡AY! ¡BASTA! –gritaba desesperada la voz que no podía reconocer, pues sus tonos estaban distorsionados por el dolor que percibía en el vibrato.

Sonrojado por aquella interrupción que la pareja no había notado, cerró la puerta con vergüenza, con lentitud, escuchando el jadeo y los gemidos, con gritos de dolor que se mixturaban dentro de ese ambiente.

Se dirigió a un rincón del pequeño pasillo, y aprovechando un recoveco, se sentó allí, entre las penumbras, a esperar que esa puerta quedara libre.

Pudo escuchar el aumento de esos gritos desesperados, pidiendo el final de la tortura, y el sonido de golpes, que le hicieron cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía aquel dolor y se compadecía de ese muchacho.

Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, y temió de volverle a ver. Temió ver aquel mirar aún más apagado, el cuerpo más desgastado, y los vestigios de humanidad que aquel ser podría haber tenido alguna vez en su vida.

Quiso comprender su pasado. Y, entre esos gemidos atroces, intentó distraerse con la reflexión llana de un pasado. El pasado que su mente creó para ese chico. Tal vez sólo el abandono y la perdida de fe podía generar que seres como él, en busca de supervivencia, se dejaran denigrar se esa forma. Tal vez, el muchacho lo hacía por alguien, por algo. Quizás, sólo se resignaba a esa vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito espeluznante, que había quebrado la voz del aullido. Era aquel muchacho. Lo sabía, aunque no podía reconocer su ronca voz, dilapidada por la tortura.

Aquello se percibía como un martirio.

Finalmente la tranquilidad regresó al lugar y, tras unos minutos de silencio, la puerta roja se abrió, dejando salir a un alto japonés de cabellos negros y largos, con un caminar satisfecho. Cerró la puerta con llave, y, dejándola dentro de la cerradura, abandonó el pasillo, atravesando la dorada puerta.

Tetsu, curioso y aún padeciendo el dolor que había identificado tras aquella puerta, se levantó del suelo, y, con suavidad sigilosa, la abrió tras girar la llave. Sus oídos sólo podían escuchar un sollozo agitado, lastimado, ahogado entre sábanas.

Cerró la puerta tras ingresar, y volvió a ver nuevamente aquel cuerpo, maltratado con los años, llorando compulsivamente, cubriendo su rostro con el cabello rojo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No más! ¡No más por hoy! ¡Me duele todo! ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor! –gritó ahogadamente en la almohada, donde enterraba su rostro.

Tetsu miró horrorizado aquella escena, a medida que se acercaba. Los hematomas en la blanca piel, la sangre manchando las telas, y parte de sus piernas aún temblando, exhibiendo en la delicada dermis la marca de la posesión material que manos brutales habían plasmado en ella.

Su compasión generó un brillo en el mirar, que contuvo con fuerza.

Tragó con dificultad.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y advirtió cómo aquel movimiento, había elevado a su nariz el aroma que ya había olvidado cuando años atrás, había ingresado a ese cuarto por primera vez.

Un aroma repulsivo, en el cual aquel joven debía vivir permanentemente, y sin ventanas para poder renovarlo. Una vida que no podía ser elección propia. Era evidente.

-¡Por favor! No hagas lo de siempre... ¡te lo diré yo! ¡Estoy muy lastimado! ¡Pero no me toques con tus dedos, por favor! ¡Me duele todo…! –su llorar comenzaba a amenizar, producto del miedo ante aquel ser, sabiendo lo que la segunda parte de ese accionar violento siempre ocasionaba en él.

-No soy quien tú crees... –le interrumpió de súbito, no queriendo escuchar lo que ya había apreciado. Prefería no entender, aunque lo hacía.

Lentamente, el pelirrojo giró su rostro y vio el triste perfil de Tetsu, que, sentado en la cama, miraba a la pared, con lástima. Parpadeó un par de veces, no creyendo que aquel joven aparecería nuevamente en su vida. Ya casi lo había olvidado, porque como todos los que eran como él, tras la piedad desaparecían, pero a diferencia de ésos, Tetsu no le había tocado aún.

Se giró un poco sobre la cama, y, secando las lágrimas que el dolor le generaba, esperó en silencio que el otro hablara, pero ninguno se inmutó.

-¿Tetsu?

Rápidamente, el joven muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento, y giró su rostro sorprendido, al pelirrojo.

-¿Me recuerdas? –inmutable, el pelirrojo le miró con lentitud, apreciando el cuerpo de ese joven que aún tenía rasgos delicados.

-No has cambiado mucho...

-¿Mn? –Tetsu examinó el cuerpo del joven yaciente sobre el lecho, notando que a su diferencia, el de éste sí había cambiado, habiéndose tornado más delgado y definido, pero su rostro aún seguía mostrando la misma androgeneidad.

-Sigues virgen... -le divisó cansado, pero la sola idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Sintió que aquel inesperado encuentro algo tenía de especial, porque aquel joven de anaranjados cabellos había sido especial: nunca le había tocado. Y sólo aquel detalle le permitió guardarle en la memoria, no muy consciente de ello, pero protegiendo del olvido aquel corto y tan simple nombre: Tetsu. El bajista, doblemente sorprendido de aquel pormenor recordado por una persona como el pelirrojo, lo contempló con seriedad, pero contagió su sonrisa al notar la del joven, que por primera vez, le enseñaba ese gesto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, apreciando sus rostros con esa sonrisa triste que había nacido en sus labios. Se miraban con un dejo de añoranza, como si aquella reunión que se estaba dando a lugar, hubiera sido la cita de dos antiguas almas alejadas por el tiempo, a pesar de lo superficial que había sido el primer y último encuentro que habían compartido 2 años atrás.

Akai notó el brillo que aparecía en aquel joven que le miraba con tan profunda lástima, quizás, con la vaga sensación de que Tetsu podía identificarse con él, podía sentir lo que él, podía ser alguien que profundamente le estuviera considerando. Sólo ilusión.

Cerró sus ojos, buscando protegerse de aquel sentimiento quimérico. No quería lástima, ni compasión, ni piedad. Ninguno de esos sentimientos le permitía lidiar con su vida diaria, con su martirio continuo. Nada le calmaba realmente.

Notando el gesto, Tetsu desvió su mirada hacia la pared, y la contempló ensimismado.

-¿A qué has regresado? ¿Quieres hacerlo? –interrumpió el quedo ambiente, pero Tetsu no movió su mirar. Akai quería romper el momento de magia que había creído en su desesperada necesidad de salvación. Ambicionaba desengañarse a sí mismo. Ese muchacho no podía haber regresado para otra cosa. El pelirrojo sabía que los paraísos no existían, sólo la realidad: él había venido para su propio deleite.

-No. Claro que no.

-¿Y entonces?

-Sólo quise… –se detuvo. Tal vez sus palabras le dañarían, como la lástima que le tenía. Reconocía demasiado bien lo que atravesaba el joven. Lo sentía en todo su interior, latente y sufriente.

-¿Sólo quisiste? –insistió, no muy consciente del por qué lo hacía. Quizás, sólo quería escuchar esa voz que, extrañamente, tenía un ronco sonido que no recordaba. Tal vez, algo había cambiado en esos dos años.

-Saber cómo estabas... –terminó, y miró sus manos, no muy convencido de las consecuencias. Observó de soslayo a su interlocutor que le contempló con asombro.

-¿En serio? –inquirió incrédulo. Y, sin darse cuenta, un pequeño germen comenzó a brotar en su oscurecida alma. Sólo una quimera, pero que le mantendría flote.

-Claro...

Otra vez el silencio alargando la situación que ninguno de los dos quería destruir. Tetsu sabía que su presencia calmaba al joven muchacho, y éste se sentía seguro en cercanía de aquel inocente muchacho. Ambos sabían, sin plena conciencia.

-¿Y qué es de tu vida? –le preguntó, queriendo que el silencio no fuera excusa para su retiro. Quería retenerlo, aunque su cuerpo adolorido pedía por descanso.

-Mn. Nada realmente importante ha pasado... –comentó inseguro. Tenía vergüenza de sus propios sueños, de sus metas que se realizaban a diferencia de la dura vida del muchacho. Le miró con brillo en los ojos, que Akai no dejó de notar, pero ya se acostumbraba a ellos, porque extrañamente, apreciaba que aquel joven, a diferencia de todos los que huía de él tras la culpa, podía hacer algo, aunque fuera, ese simple gesto de compañía, esa sensación a brisa limpia, esa impresión de calma aparente–. Y dime... de ti... –se detuvo. No tenía sentido preguntar.

-¿Yo? En mi vida no pasa nada diferente -comentó sin inmutarse.

-Mn.

Otra vez el silencio. Aquello era vacío. O tal vez, estaba repleto de miedos. Miedo al rechazo, a la vergüenza, a la inseguridad.

Akai estaba cansado de seres como Tetsu, que, vagando por la noche le hallaban, y con palabras de salvación, le hacían creer ilusiones que nunca se volvían realidad. Muchos clientes habían dado su palabra de sacarle de allí, pero sólo desaparecían, como todos.

…l estaba hundido en aquel pozo sin ventanas, alejado del mundo, y resistiendo lo que pudiera.

Se movió un poco sobre la cama, en un repentino escalofrío producto del dolor, que Tetsu malinterpretó.

Miró a Akai, y sujetando con un poco de repugnancia las sábanas, las extendió sobre el cuerpo desnudo de éste. El pelirrojo le contempló intrigado, reparando que aquello había sido percibido como un frío, pero no como lo que realmente era: un espasmo de dolor. ¿Acaso se podían confundir tan fácilmente?

-Akai... ¿quieres que haga algo por ti? –interrumpió el muchacho.

El joven tendido en la cama, lo miró con perplejidad. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba aquello, que le pedía su opinión. Todos los quiméricos salvadores aseguraban que el deseo del pelirrojo era salir de allí, como era natural esperar, como era la pura verdad, pero nunca le preguntaban. Sólo lo determinaban. Akai le miró con profundo asombro, porque era la primera vez que le inquirían, que le cuestionaban al respecto. Le estaba dando algo que nadie nunca le dio: la libertad de al menos, elegir qué decir. Suspiró.

Su respuesta era natural: sacarle de ahí. Pero se contuvo, como siempre.

-Está bien... gracias –le susurró con tristeza.

-¿No quieres bañarte?

-¿Mn? –le miró con intriga, ya sintiendo el cansancio de su cuerpo pesándole en los párpados.

.

-Sí... ¿puedes dormir con ese aroma? –preguntó, sonrojando sus mejillas con levedad. Sin comprender, Akai aspiró un poco, sin notar lo que su interlocutor le decía.

-No lo siento... –su voz estaba teñida de tristeza. Ya tenía tan impregnada esa esencia agria en su piel, en su vida, hasta en su espíritu, que no lo percibía. Hasta probablemente, aún bañándose, ese aroma continuara en su piel.

-Y eso que es fuerte... -replicó con un suave gesto de desagrado.

Akai, suspiró, y se acomodó en la cama, tratando de mantener su vista en el cuerpo de aquel japonés sentado en la vera del lecho, pero rendido a su cuerpo dolorido, sucumbió al sueño.

Tetsu notó que finalmente se había quedado dormido, y decidió irse.

Por un instante tuvo culpa de no haberse despedido de él, y, motivado por aquel sentimiento, sacó un papel que tenía en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón, y, con una lapicera, le escribió un mensaje.

Dobló el papel en cuatro, y lo dejó en el borde de la cama, bajo el almohadón. Observó una vez más el cansado gesto del muchacho, y percibió el pecado de su propia dicha. Le pesaba demasiado sentirse tan bien con su vida, y saber de la existencia de otros que penaban torturas no elegidas. Era una profunda injusticia universal, del que él había escapado por alguna razón, o al menos, eso creía.

Contempló una vez más el cuerpo del joven, cubierto por la manchada sabana, con un gesto herido en su rostro, algo contraído por el dolor.

No quiso olvidarle. No podía aunque quisiera.

Y sin más dilaciones, salió de aquel cuarto, cerrando con llave, tal cual como había sido cerrado antes de su ingreso.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses de ensayos continuos en aquel garaje, y una nueva temporada de conciertos se daba inicio.<p>

Las riñas entre Tetsu y Hiro no se detenían, e incluso Pero ya no tenía efecto en tales roces.

Entristecido por la tan marcada ausencia de su amigo Ken, que finalmente le había olvidado, y las presiones que ser el líder del grupo le imponía, necesitó un escape de aquella realidad.

Esa evasión se la dio el simple caminar, que su cuerpo recordaba sin premeditación, y que le condujo hasta aquel casón en permanente actividad. Ingresó con sigilo, y tras pedir el turno, esperó la llegada del horario en el bar, tomando la tan nostálgica caipiroska.

Necesitaba volverlo a ver, porque precisaba mostrarse a sí mismo que su vida era demasiado buena, y convencerse de aquello a través del dolor ajeno. No era ninguna perversión, sino el simple despertar a la realidad.

Era ver el rostro real del mundo, y comprender cómo los años de infancia y adolescencia despreocupada le habían ocultado lo que la humanidad destrozaba en los oscuros parajes de la indiferencia.

Miró su reloj tras tomar los restos de su trago, y se dirigió al pasillo tan bien recordado. Cruzó la puerta dorada, y abrió con lentitud la roja metalizada.

Era la tercera vez que le veía, y siempre lo había hallado en iguales condiciones. Lastimado y agitado, ocultando su rostro.

Eran la actitud propia del que, cansado de vivir, se ocultaba.

Aquello no era vida. Mucho menos una elección.

Ingresó en silencio y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Akai, aún sintiendo los efectos de la reciente sesión, logró percibir un aroma que renovaba el que ya estaba impregnado en su piel. Un aroma a colonia suave e infantil, que le llamó la atención.

Giró su rostro, y entre sus mechas que le obstruían la visión, logró definir la figura de aquel japonés que aparecía por tercera vez en su vida.

…ste, le sonrió con amabilidad, y le acomodó los cabellos desordenados que caían sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Tú? ¿Otra vez?

-¡Ee! ¿Cómo estás? –Tetsu le preguntó casual, notando con un poco de dolor el moretón sobre un pómulo del joven, que parecía estar presente desde hacía varios días.

-¿Por qué regresas?

-¿Mn? ¿Mo leíste la carta? –le miró curioso y Akai, abrió sus ojos con vergüenza. Se sentó con lentitud en la cama, y sacó del cajón de su buró un papel doblado en cuatro.

-¿Esta?

-Ajá.

-Ah... –la abrió y la miró. Sólo podía entender el hiragana, y algún kanji que aún recordaba. Tuvo vergüenza, y sin percatarse de ello, se sonrojó.

-¿No la habías leído? –preguntó con descreimiento el muchacho de cabellos naranjas, notando cómo los ojos del pelirrojo saltaban de una línea a otra, y regresaban a las primeras. No parecía leer.

-Gracias. Es muy linda –le dijo con el mirar evasivo. Sólo había comprendido el kanji de 'comer', el de 'día', y el de 'cuídate'. Mordió su labio inferior, con tristeza de no entender. Pero calló.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué dice? –inquirió sospechando de repente lo que en realidad ocurría.

-¿Eh? –sus ojos se abrieron manifiestamente para contemplarle con fijación–. Que coma, y que me cuide.

-¡Dice más que eso…! –levantó una ceja, y se acercó a la carta que el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos.

-Ah... –no sabía qué decir al respecto. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Percibió todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que le habían arrebatado.

-¿No sabes leer? –le susurró con voz calma, y Akai se tensionó, con un mirar nervioso.

-¡Claro que sé!

-Léeme esto... –le señaló una frase, con una serie de kanjis de secundaria, pero el muchacho sólo calló.

Tetsu, sin insistir más, tomó con suavidad el papel de sus manos, y le observó con una sonrisa.

-Te leeré: "Akai. Perdona que me haya ido sin saludarte, pero te veías muy cansado. Preferí dejarte dormir. No te descuides, y come mucho. Dentro de unos días volveré para ver cómo te encuentras, y podremos charlar más. Cuídate, Tetsu".

-¿Ah? ¿Esas dos últimas son tu nombre? –se incorporó con suavidad del centro de la cama, y, arrodillándose sobre ella, más cerca de Tetsu, no sin hacer una mueca de dolor por el movimiento, miró el papel para apreciar aquel nombre escrito.

-No sabes leer –le afirmó con tristeza.

-Sí. Sí sé. Pero no todo –corrigió con un susurro en plena conciencia de su decoro. Tenía vergüenza de algo que no había elegido.

-¿Has ido a la escuela?

-Sí.

-Pero no la completaste... ¿verdad?

-Bueno... sólo hasta los 15... –se detuvo. No le explicaría a un desconocido su pasado. Su amo no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Por que? –insistió el japonés de cabellos anaranjados con su suave tono de voz. Deseaba saber de aquel pasado, de la decisión de tal vida, de todo lo que le rodeaba a ese pelirrojo, para ayudarle, para comprenderle, para darle tal vez, lo que la vida le daba a él mismo en demasía.

-No preguntes... –le miró con suplica y Tetsu detuvo su incipiente interrogatorio. Miró hacia un costado, y sonrió llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Una idea rayó su mente, y su corazón se inflamó en benevolencia. Quería ayudarle, y ya tenía una pista para ello.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿Mn? –parpadeó sorprendido. El tiempo se detuvo un instante. Akai, arrodillado sobre el colchón, miró fijamente el rostro amable que le sonreía, que se le ofrecía sin pedir a cambio nada. Demasiado bueno para que fuera realidad. Sólo podría ser una quimera, como siempre.

-Si quieres...

-¡No! ¡No! -interrumpió. No quería más ilusiones.

-¡Pues qué pena! El cliente siempre hace lo que quiere, así que yo quiero enseñarte lo que te falta –le miró con una sonrisa amable, y Akai, sintiendo una súbita calidez emerger de su estómago no pudo más que contemplar con asombro aquella decisión.

Bajó su vista hasta el lecho, apreciando las manchas rojas que allí se exhibían. Aspiró con fuerza, llenándose del aroma juvenil que ese japonés a su frente utilizaba.

Lo miró nuevamente, y sólo pudo contemplar el vívido color amarronado de sus gentiles ojos, con esa sonrisa simple, que tenía magia propia.

Y lo percibió.

Un suave burbujeo interior le cosquilleó el abdomen sólo por un segundo.

Sólo por un instante.

* * *

><p>Y así comenzaron a pasar los meses, en donde Tetsu variaba su tiempo en ensayos, en conciertos, en luchar por dar ánima a su grupo, con el trabajo alternativo que hacía para recaudar dinero, que en parte se lo llevaban los costosos turnos que pagaba por visitar a Akai, y enseñarle a leer.<p>

Akai, sorprendido por la calidez del japonés, había comenzado a sentirse más relajado con él, permitiéndole conocer pequeños fragmentos de su pasado, alejados de lo que había sido el día final de su libertad. Sólo evocaciones de niñez.

No le hablaba de su trabajo, ni del por qué de su permanencia en tales condiciones, y Tetsu aceptaba con aquellos requisitos la presencia de su amigo. Aún llamándole por un nombre falso, aún sintiendo lástima, aún queriendo hacer algo verdadero para ayudarle, Tetsu y Akai comenzaron a desarrollar una profunda amistad, basada solamente en sus almas. No había ni nombres ni pasados que los diferenciaran más allá del presente que daban por sobreentendido.

Y en aquel transcurrir, los días comenzaron a pasar, y entre visitas sorpresas, sonrisas sin mezquindad, amabilidad sin interés, y roces delicados de cariño puro, Akai desarrolló con lentitud, un sentimiento que había olvidado por años: la amistad, que sin percatarse, comenzaba a abrillantarle la mirada, y hacerle sentir menos desdichado.

La brutalidad de los clientes y de su propio amo, eran opacadas por la sola idea de que vivía para encontrarse con ese japonés que le enseñaba kanjis, que le hacía escuchar música, y que le miraba con lástima, pero a diferencia de los tantos otros, intentaba ayudarle, con su limitada posibilidad.

Y Akai lo agradecía.

Porque era el único gesto que había notado en una persona, hacia el, durante muchos años, sin rastro de codicia, de lujuria, de vanidad. Sólo una entrega calma de pequeños detalles, que le llenaban inconscientemente.

-¿Keiko?

-¿Sí? –la voz del otro lado del auricular le contestó con rápida actitud.

-¿Quién es el próximo cliente? –preguntó intrigado. Durante aquellos meses, Akai había adquirido la costumbre de conocer previamente el cliente que en pocos minutos le iría a torturar. Sólo era una forma de hacer más dulce la espera de su pequeño descanso.

-El músico.

-¡Ah! Gracias.

Sonrió con tranquilidad. Su anterior cliente había sido amable, y su cuerpo no estaba agredido. Tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse e ir al baño a ducharse.

Rápidamente cambió las húmedas sábanas, y las reemplazó por otras limpias, cuyo aroma era notado en el tan viciado lugar.

Se sentó sobre ellas, vistiendo un pijama blanco, y terminando de desenredar con un peine su largo y rojizo cabello.

Su mirar en esos minutos de dulce espera, comenzaba a centellear en ansiedad, en calidez súbita que atacaba con delicia su interior. Era esos momentos por los cuales aún resistía.

Esperó con avidez hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió, y tras ella, apareció un curioso joven que miró con temor hacia la cama.

Tetsu sabía que aquella situación sólo manifestaba la buena predisposición de Akai, y le aliviaba, reconociendo en ello que el joven no estaba herido, alegrándole levemente.

Infinidad de veces lo hallaba arrojado sobre la cama, en la misma posición que el último cliente le había dejado, sin intenciones de moverse, calmando con angustia el dolor generalizado en su cuerpo, cubriéndose con las sábanas sangrantes, en un irónico gesto de decoro que tenía sólo para con el músico. Aquellas imágenes, le espantaban de sobremanera, y sólo favorecían a incrementar su esmero en aliviar esa dura vida. Sentía su corazón hinchado en compasión e impotencia.

Pero esa tarde, era de las pocas veces en la que abría gustoso la puerta. Un Akai esperándole, con toda la voluntad de aprender.

Viendo la sonrisa que Akai le retribuyó ante su presencia, le sonrió en igual gesto, y cerró la puerta.

Llevaba una mochila a sus espaldas, como era de costumbre, donde escondía todos los libros, y a veces, llevaba algún chocolate de incógnito para entregárselo a su amigo, que en aquellos fragmentos de pasado que le solía exponer, había descubierto su pasión por el mismo.

-¡Akai! ¡Qué bien te ves! ¡Me alegra mucho verte así! –le comentó con un cierto aire de satisfacción, al sentir el aroma a limpio de las sábanas y del cabello del joven. Lo miró con compasión oculta tras su semblante.

-Me siento bien, Tetchan –le sonrió.

Habían generado en algún momento de la amistad, el pasaje de la formalidad a los modos amistosos, y el pelirrojo había reemplazado el nombre del joven por otro más amigable. También había cambiado ciertas cosas, sólo por Tetsu. Una de ellas eran las sábanas y su aseo.

Akai, sabiendo del desagrado que Tetsu tenía a ese hedor que ya no lograba percibir, se empeñaba en bañarse antes que llegara su amigo, siempre que su cuerpo se lo permitiera, y cambiaba las sabanas, para pasar esa hora en compañía con la sensación de pureza que el joven músico de por sí, siempre le llevaba. El pelirrojo apagaba los molestos faroles escarlatas y encendía las luces generales que iluminaban el cuarto sin temor, demostrándole a Tetsu cuán blanca era la piel del muchacho, producto de los años de encierro, sin nunca haber salido al sol. Aquella blancura, resaltaba demasiado las agresiones corporales que muchas veces Tetsu observaba en la piel del muchacho, que a pesar de su empeño en taparlas, muchas veces le era imposible.

-Toma, es para ti –le tiró una barra de chocolate sobre el lecho, y Akai, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la tomó con añoranza, y abrió el paquete para morder un trozo. El sabor a infancia le agradaba. Siempre le convidaba a Tetsu, pero éste negaba, sabiendo cuánto más lo deseaba el joven que él. Y es que se veía simplemente feliz, saboreando algo tan simple. Era en esos momentos que Tetsu se culpaba. Muchas veces él perdía la noción de la importancia de probar un simple chocolate. Muchas veces, casi todo el tiempo, olvidaba el disfrute de las pequeñas cosas.

-¡Gracias, Tetchan! –le sonrió con maravilla.

-Bien. ¿Has hecho la tarea? –le preguntó con simulado tono intelectual, y el pelirrojo asintiendo, mientras mordía otro pedazo en la barra de chocolate, le seguía el juego inocente del que eran cómplices.

Akai se estiró sobre la cama, en dirección de la pequeña mesa de luz a su costado, y sacando de ella una hoja, se la entregó a Tetsu, quien la tomó.

Era la pequeña composición que le había pedido realizar, con el único fin de utilizar palabras difíciles y escribirlas en kanjis que ya no recordaba o bien desconocía. Tetsu se admiraba de que a pesar de aquella falencia, el muchacho tuviera una innata capacidad de expresión. Lograba manejar las palabras con suma facilidad, con la misma, con las que las aprendía.

Pero aquella vez, era aún más escalofriante. Una letra llena de dolor, que a medida que leía, podía sentir que notas de fusas y corcheas se plasmaban en un pentagrama mental, que le daban música a medida que la leía. Y no pudo contenerse. La cantó, dándoles las notas que atacaban su mente en una especie de trance superior.

Akai, extrañado por ese tono de voz, le miró con asombro todos los minutos que estuvo cantándola. Había percibido una inflexión agradable, que daban vida a la perfección a sus palabras escritas.

-¡Tetchan!

-¡Ah! –le miró de súbito, saliendo de aquel éxtasis, sonrojado por su desliz–. Perdón... yo...

-¡Cantas hermoso!

-¿Mn? –escondió sus labios con vergüenza, y bajó su mirada. Sin embargo, una brisa interna de leve alivio le invadió con dulzura, contrastando aquellas palabras con las permanentes criticas de Hiro. Le miró con agradecimiento–. ¡Ay! ¡No es nada! Es que esta canción es... ¡demasiado buena!

-¿Canción?

-Sí. Tiene formato de canción. Es poesía.

-¡Ah! –le sonrió divertido por la idea.

-¿Me la dejarías usar?

-¿Mn?

-Tú sabes... yo... canto...

-Sí, sé que eres músico, ¡pero no puedo creer que te interese eso! –levantó una ceja, en actitud descreída, y ladeó su cabeza dejando que su húmedo cabello cayera finalmente a su costado.

-Por favor.

-Como gustes –le miró con agradecimiento. Le parecía una broma, pero no le importaba. Sólo le interesaba ese momento. El simple compartir. El simple mirar tierno de ese ser a su frente, de ese joven que le contemplaba aún con lástima, pero se había acostumbrado a ella. Sólo vivía para ese momento tan aislado en el tiempo y la tortura. Pero lo saboreaba con suma pasión. Sólo una hora de paz. Sólo una.

Tetsu se arrodilló sobre la cama de Akai, con él a su lado, y desparramando los libros sobre el lecho, comenzaron con sus clases, repasando los kanjis aprendidos de la vez anterior, sus lecturas, y sus trazos.

Akai, cada vez más cerca del hombro de Tetsu, podía percibir el aroma juvenil de éste, rodeándole. Miraba los kanjis que su amigo le señalaba, pero más allá de eso, sólo podía distinguir esa calidez en su interior.

Sólo en aquella hora, esa sensación atacaba con dulzura su cuerpo. Sólo en esa hora, un suave cosquilleo le rozaba el vientre en dirección al pecho. Cerraba por segundos sus ojos, sólo para degustar aquella sensación tan amable. Pero los abría nuevamente, en busca de concentrarse en los kanjis, sintiendo con tranquilidad la presencia de su amigo y su tan simple colonia presente en el ambiente.

Se reprimía permanentemente, todas las veces detenía su impulso de abrazarle y sentir más intensamente esa piel aromatizada con tanta pureza.

Pero aquel día no resistió más.

La suave sensación lo estaba torturando con exquisito toque, y siguiendo su necesidad, se sentó más cerca de Tetsu, dejando caer su mentón sobre el hombro de éste, apoyando la punta de su nariz en el cuello del joven, apreciando con sumo placer el aroma a colonia infantil. El bajista, que hasta ese momento estaba explicando un kanji difícil, se detuvo al sentir el toque, y calló con asombro. Silencio. No quiso moverse, porque apreció la tranquilidad de su amigo, pero no le agradaba esa proximidad. O tal vez, le tenía miedo.

No lo sabía con exactitud.

Akai se dejó embriagar por aquella inmutable escena, no sabiendo cómo traducirla. Sintió un nuevo golpe interno de aquella dulce sensación, que le intranquilizó un poco. Sonrió en ese refugio aromático y cálido. La idea pasó por su mente, y le pareció deliciosa.

-Tetchan -su aliento chocó contra la piel delicada de Tetsu, produciéndole un suave erizamiento en la nuca–. ¿Por qué nunca lo has hecho? –le preguntó sin discreción. La duda aún presente.

-¿Mn? –se separó un poco, evitando confundir las cosas, y para su alivio Akai aceptó aquel rechazo sin molestia, para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Ya te lo dije! –respondió antes de sentir la pregunta. La situación le había tensionado en temor, en inconciencia, en un sentimiento latente y dormido.

-Bien. No conmigo, pero, ¿con alguien más? ¿Por qué no?

Tetsu se detuvo. Hacía años que nadie le fastidiaba con el tema, y sin darse cuenta, el recuerdo súbito de Ken le esbozó una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Extrañamente, aquel pelirrojo comenzaba a ocupar su lugar, pero de una forma más amena, más sumisa, más culposa. ¿Qué importaba si confiaba en él? Ya lo estaba haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tal vez abrirle una puerta más a su esencia, le ayudaría a comprender su actitud, a comprenderse mutuamente, a darle la confianza necesaria para que el pelirrojo le hablara sobre su propio pasado, tema siempre tan eludido. Le miró con sinceridad, y tras una sonrisa que distendió la situación, paso a explicarle:

-Para mí debe ser muy especial.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó no comprendiendo, o tal vez, olvidando lo que para él mismo había sido su antiguo concepto.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, debe ser con la persona correcta, en el momento correcto. Es algo muy intimo... yo creo que debe ser especial.

-Mn... –miró los libros desparramados por el lecho, y no acotó más. …l también había deseado que hubiese sido especial.

Tetsu quiso saber sobre su amigo, porque también reconocía que, con aquellas actitudes, sus propias respuestas se evidenciaban, sin lugar a dudas. Pero aún así, Tetsu se empeñaba en hablar con él sobre su pasado, sobre su futuro, insuflándole una ilusión que el joven Akai había perdido hacia años.

-¿Y tú? –interrumpió los pensamientos del joven que se había ensimismado observando un libro abierto sobre el lecho. Aquella perturbación le hizo levantar el rostro y verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Yo, qué? –le miró con sorpresa.

-¿Tú lo hiciste especial?

-¡No bromees! –le sonrió con tristeza, y un brillo instantáneo le iluminó la mirada, pero desapareció. Tetsu bajó su vista.

-Pero algún día... algún día lo harás especial, ¿verdad? –sonrió con vergüenza, buscando desesperado una esperanza a la cual sujetar a su amigo.

-¡Bah! ¿Algún día? Lo único especial en mi vida será la muerte... –continuó contemplando los libros, a pesar de notar el rostro extrañado de Tetsu que le miró con misericordia.

-No hables así... –suplicó con tristeza, para clavar la mirada en el mismo libro donde Akai la mantenía–. Algún día las cosas pueden cambiar.

-Eso está bien para ti, Tetchan –una vez más, la sonrisa dolida se dibujo en su semblante. …l sólo podía vivir de aquel momento simple que el joven de cabellos anaranjados le entregaba. De nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes ilusiones? –le miró de reojo.

-¿Ilusiones? ¡Bah! –silencio. No quería insuflar más lástima, por lo que prefirió cambiar el tema-. ¿Tú qué ilusiones tienes?

-Pues... –miró hacia el techo, con una sonrisa súbita–. Quiero ser un buen músico y tener mi propia banda. Vivir tocando música –aquel gesto feliz en su rostro, producto de la imagen que su mente había proyectado en el futuro, se deshizo ante su propio reflejo, en ese perverso espejo superior.

-Mn –le miró con gesto incrédulo o tal vez, con deseo profundo.

-¿Y el tuyo? Tú también debes tener un sueño, Akai, ¿verdad?

Su rostro desvaneció la mueca de anhelo que había esbozado, y simplemente la reemplazó por una insipidez profunda, mirando un punto lejano de su almohada, recordando todos los sueños que había tenido desde pequeño, y cómo a lo único que se había reducido su realidad, un deseo simple y concreto, le era imposible de consumar. Si cosa tan sencilla era irrealizable, todo lo demás no tenía sentido, eran sólo producto de fantasías, perdidas en la adolescencia.

Suspiró, pero calló. No quería dar más lástima. No más.

-¡Akai! ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

-No.

-¿Ves? ¿Tienes un sueño? ¿¡Cuál es! Vamos, vamos.

Tetsu insistió amable, apoyando su mano en la espalda de su amigo, para darle fuerzas a decir su meta. Se sintió feliz de haber logrado sonsacarle la esperanza a la cual aferrarse, con la cual insuflarle ímpetu a su abatido amigo. Akai, abrillantando sus ojos en tristeza, intentó con todas sus nervios acallar su espíritu, pero el gentil gesto de su amigo le destruyó toda compostura. No podía ocultarle aquello, porque si de alguien podía recibir ayuda, era de él.

-¡Vamos, Akai, sin vergüenza! Dime, ¿qué es?

-Salir de este infierno... –susurró con angustia, con un fallo suave en su voz.

Tetsu detuvo la mano que frotaba levemente la espalda de su amigo, y lo miró con tristeza. La culpa le generó nuevamente la sensación que por meses apreciaba en su cuerpo. Era sólo mirarle, y ver cómo su mirada opacada gritaba por ayuda, pedía que alguien especial se le acercara, y le diera la fuerza que perdía a cada instante. Verlo tras aquellos clientes que le destrozaban era lo que más angustiaba a Tetsu, pues notaba cómo aquella situación rompía en jirones la poca humanidad que apreciaba tener su amigo.

"Salir de ese infierno." Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Sólo un sueño. Sólo una esperanza. Debía hallar algo que le salvara.

Debía, sin saber qué.

* * *

><p>-¡Oye! Tetsu, ¡estoy cansado de que siempre digas que no hay presupuesto! -gritó indignado el guitarrista.<p>

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡No hay un solo yen! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres? –le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Meses de un nuevo estancamiento habían generado que la mitad de sus conciertos fueran cancelados por carencia de venta de entradas, y sus instrumentos, demasiado gastados, habían pedido el privilegio de la manutención. Sus ropas, harto vistas, ya no llamaban la atención, y su inspiración, inclusive la de Pero, había llegado a un limite, que ni la maestría de Hiro con su guitarra, ni las variaciones tonales en la voz de Tetsu podían reponer la situación y generar el ímpetu que la banda habían tenido meses atrás. Y es que la vida de la música japonesa era una constante corrida contra el tiempo. Las fans se olvidaban rápidamente de ellos, ante el surgimiento de nuevos grupos que con sorprendente velocidad tomaban sus lugares privilegiados, ante la imposibilidad de innovaciones.

Aquello estaba desgastando seriamente el grupo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Tetsu! ¡No hay presupuesto para nosotros, pero sí para ir al burdel! ¡Qué te crees! ¿¡Que no lo sabemos!

-No es lo que creen...

-¡No me importa lo que hagas de tu vida! ¡PERO SI CON NUESTRO DINERO! –le gritó el guitarrista con fuerte acento grosero.

-¡ES MI DINERO! –replicó molesto de sentirse el niño una vez más, un joven que debía dar explicaciones a sus superiores, donde no los había.

-¡Es el dinero de la banda! ¡Infeliz! ¡Aquí trabajamos todos, pero tú disfrutas como si todo lo hicieras tú solo!

-Basta, chicos -intervenía inútilmente el baterista, pero la mirada furiosa de Hiro le detuvo de cualquier acotación adicional.

-¿¡Y qué dices de esto! ¡TETSU! –continuó gritando, dirigiéndose a la mesa, y tomando de ella un periódico de espectáculo donde un subtitulo a media página comentaba el descenso de Raruku como un presagio del final.

-No. ¡No va a terminar aquí! –le miraba con osadía, rayando el capricho.

-No lo sé, ¡pero yo abandono el barco! ¡Húndanse ustedes dos! –comentó con soberbia, y arrojó el diario a los brazos de Tetsu quien sólo recibió el golpe, dejándolo caer al suelo, mirando a su guitarrista con el ceño fruncido, no queriendo comprender lo que le decía.

-¿Qué dices? –miró boquiabierto.

-¡Lo que escuchaste! Ya me uní a los Die In Cries.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó incrédulo el baterista.

-Por supuesto. Hay grupos que van a cuidar más a sus miembros –ironizó, mirando con molestia a Tetsu–. Aquí tienes el resultado, niño. ¿Ves? Tú y tu estúpida idea de no querer buscar una voz adecuada.

Diciendo aquello, Hiro tomó su guitarra, y, guardándola en silencio dentro de su estuche, partió de aquel garaje, sin la intención de regresar.

Tetsu, aún parado en medio del lugar, cerró sus puños con odio, frunciendo su ceño. Pero, solamente esperó en silencio.

Aquello sería una nueva búsqueda, otra búsqueda que, probablemente, ya no obtendría los mismos resultados.

Pero suspiró, y miró su gastada batería, negando con su cabeza.

L'arc en ciel estaba acabado.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, la calma tras la violencia.<p>

El muchacho pelirrojo descansaba agitadamente sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo su amo, desnudo y sentado a su lado, se deleitaba una vez más con aquella manía grosera de inspeccionar los vestigios de su accionar encolerizado. Akai gemía ante el toque, adolorido profundamente. Su fisonomía, demasiado pequeña para el japonés ancho y alto que lo poseía, siempre resultaba seriamente agravada.

-Muy bien, Hideto. Muy bien –comentó con burlona voz, y se recostó sobre él, apoyándose sobre los hematomas que tenían las costillas del muchacho, adicionándole el dolor que aquello le causaba con el impedimento de respirar con facilidad.

-¡Ah…! Me duele... Sakura... –le suplicó, moviendo una mano sobre el brazo de éste, que apoyaba su codo sobre un profundo hematoma.

-¡No molestes! –declaró con fastidio, y le propinó un cachetazo, haciendo que Akai dejara su rostro tal cual el golpe le había obligado. Cerró sus ojos, mareado de súbito por el movimiento, pero los abrió al instante, con rostro ceñudo. Lo odiaba. Le repugnaba. Le indignaba–. Ahora, dime... háblame de Tetsu.

-... –calló sorprendido de que el tema llamara la atención a su amo, quien nunca se fijaba demasiado en los clientes, siempre y cuando éstos pagaran lo que era pedido.

-¿Sabes? Gasta mucho dinero en ti. Es extraño. Es un músico de mala muerte y ha llegado a pagar el doble por quitarles horas a ciertos usuarios.

-¿En serio? –su rostro aún mirando un punto alejado de la pared, de costado, dejó que la duda se materializara en palabras, con un suave y casi dubitativo tono.

-Está pasando algo aquí, ¿verdad? –le miró con socarrona sonrisa, pero Akai sólo evitaba ese mirar tan repulsivo, fijando sus ojos en la pared-. Siempre estás muy contento cuando se va... ¿Qué significa eso? –Sakura ya sospechaba una extraña relación entre ambos. No sólo la asiduidad y las cifras que Tetsu gastaba en su esclavo le habían llamado la atención, sino principalmente el comportamiento que estaba comenzando a experimentar Hideto en los últimos tiempos. Su aseo personal y el del cuarto se habían enfatizado, y su actitud, más risueña y sonriente, eran lo que más sorprendía al alto japonés. No eran celos, sino la más perversa curiosidad lo que le motivaban a preguntar. Por alguna razón, sintió un extraño deseo respecto a ese curioso cliente. Sólo apetecía saber más al respecto, inspeccionar y tantear el terreno.

-Sakura... es sólo un cliente. Hago lo que él quiere. Como siempre me has dicho: El cliente hace lo que guste –intentó parecer impasible ante sus palabras, pretendió mostrarse con normalidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que deseara expresar apatía, la cálida sensación en su vientre aparecía con tan sólo la evocación de tan tierno nombre, para que su mirar cambiara levemente, y sus palabras, se tornaran más suaves.

-Mn... ¿sabes? Me extraña esa obediencia en ti –le mordió el hombro, haciendo que sólo una mueca de dolor se crispara a en su rostro. El muchacho, desde que lo había traído e ingresado al mercado, nunca había resultado ser muy obediente, y aquella súbita sumisión le implicó una rareza. Sakura investigaría al respecto.

-Si quieres volver a hacerlo, hazlo –evadió el tema, con voz de reto, desafiante, con la única intención de alejar cualquier idea que estuviera elucubrando la mente de su amo respecto de su amigo. Tembló un segundo, ante la imagen de Tetsu en su mente, con su sonrisa y con su mirar. ¿Tendría el mismo final de sus padres? Deseaba protegerlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la súbita penetración de la que volvía a ser víctima, sintiendo con agravio la intensificación del daño, allí, donde ya sólo había heridas.

Una vez más todo se repetía, incluso el deseo de muerte.

* * *

><p>Un suave sonido de picaporte le llamó la atención. Levantó su vista, hasta ese momento fija en las limpias sábanas, y miró con esperanza la puerta. Finalmente aparecía otra vez tras ella el músico de cálido mirar y contagiante sonrisa.<p>

Akai aseado y perfumado, le esperaba sentado en la cama, con más dolores que de costumbre, pero satisfecho de saber que vería el rostro de su amigo. Sin embargo, aquella vez resultó extraña. El rostro de Tetsu tenía un profundo tinte oscurecido, y la hinchazón de haber llorado, marcaba con un suave rojizo el borde de sus ojos.

Su paso más pesado que el usual, hizo que se sentara en el borde de la cama, con una simulada sonrisa que Akai reconoció de inmediato. Algún problema le aquejaba.

Se mantuvo un momento en silencio, contemplando el suelo, mientras que el pelirrojo inspeccionaba su perfil. La sensación de calidez que siempre le embargaba, fue reemplazada por una angustia completa que le ahogó el pecho, en medio de su esternón golpeado. El vivía para ver a ese japonés sonreír, con el mirar iluminado. La imagen allí presente sólo le comprimía el corazón.

-¿Cómo estás, Akai?

-¿Qué pasó, Tetchan? –las palabras en su más puro acento de preocupación, llamaron la atención de Tetsu, quien miró a su amigo por un instante. Sólo pudo percibir el brillo triste que había empañado sus ojos, producto de su propio estado anímico, y con cierta culpabilidad, volvió a evadir esquivo su mirada.

-Nada... –respondió, no queriendo preocuparle, pues ya tenía una vida lo suficientemente opaca como para reconocer la tristeza que le embargaba. Creyó que su amigo no entendería su pesar. En el fondo, tenía vergüenza de su propio abatimiento, de una magnitud superficial, comparándolo con la del muchacho de rojos cabellos.

En medio de aquel silencio, apoyó su mochila en su falda, y sacó los libros una vez más, desparramándolos sobre el lecho, bajo la mirada impasible de su compañero, arrodillado en medio de la cama.

Aquella iba a ser la última vez.

Akai, notando en demasía la extrañeza de su amigo, le volvió a insistir, recibiendo sólo negativas amables. Una profunda preocupación le invadió el alma. No podía verle en ese estado, porque ese ánimo era el suyo. Un joven como Tetsu, colorido y vital, no podía ser desteñido con la crueldad de la tristeza. La penuria era para él, la felicidad, para el japonés de cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. No te preocupes... –le sonrió una vez más con tristeza.

Akai, sentado en el medio de la cama, tomó un libro, cansado de las evasivas, y miró con anhelo los kanjis que aún le faltaba aprender.

Extrañamente, Tetsu sólo hacía tiempo, inspeccionando varios libros, en una actitud fingida de buscar lo que no encontraba. Akai suspiró con tristeza, y le contempló en el mutismo. Sólo miraba su perfil, sus facciones, y el agraciado movimiento de sus brazos. Era demasiado amable, demasiado dulce, demasiado ingenuo. Era Tetsu.

Quería escucharle, sentir su voz, y no ese silencio que siempre le mortificaba. Pensó en algún tema, y sólo dejó que las palabras fluyeran.

-¿Ya le has dado música a la letra? –recordó de súbito aquella composición que había escrito, en un intento de hallar el Tetsu que le hacia sentir ese cosquilleo interior, más sólo logró que éste le mirara con rareza y nostalgia.

-Ya no va haber más grupo... –soslayó su mirada hacia el suelo, y fue cuando Akai, entre sorprendido y triunfal, comprendió la causa del estado inusual de su amigo. Sólo necesitaba desahogarle, sólo necesitaba ser su apoyo, como en todo este tiempo el joven de cabellos anaranjados había sido con él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi guitarrista me abandonó... ya no tenemos dinero, ni creatividad... mi grupo está muriendo...

-¡No! -parpadeó con lástima. Sabía cuán importante era aquel sueño para su amigo, porque en el fondo, él mismo se identificaba en el bajista. Ese inocente joven tenía demasiadas ilusiones con las que Akai se había nutrido, aún sabiendo de su mundo limitado. Vivía sólo para observar el brillo de realización en Tetsu, y no permitiría que nada le arrebatara esa luz propia que tanto irradiaba el joven y que él gozaba con ser el simple espectador de tal resplandor. Y en ese anhelo de consolarle, de darle fuerzas, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo del líder, casi sin notarlo, pues su cuerpo se había movido sólo. Tetsu, sintiendo su realidad caerse a pedazos, miró al muchacho pelirrojo con tristeza, agradado del suave toque, cuyo movimiento le había llevado una suave fragancia a su nariz. Fijó su vista en la de él, recibiendo de tan sufriente criatura, una profunda mirada de esperanza, de fuerza, de amistad que le hizo sentir extraño por un segundo.

-Sí. Larc en Ciel está destruido...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –acarició su brazo, con cierta vergüenza, bajando su vista y dirigiéndola a los libros. Reconoció de inmediato lo que Sakura le había comentado. Un músico no muy famoso, gastando dinero de aquella forma, sólo para enseñarle algo que no tendría caso, que no le serviría, porque estaba condenado a esa habitación, su celda, e ilusionado con la presencia de aquel japonés. No había examinado la rareza de las circunstancias, y la forma en que repercutiría en su amigo. Debía hacer lo necesario para ayudarle, ¿pero qué podía realizar un simple animal como él, reducido a tal cárcel de concreto roja? Suspiró y le elevó su vista para fijarle en la de él, con una sonrisa profundamente triste, sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo–. ¡Tetchan! ¡No debes decir eso! No es justo para ti... tú has dado mucho a esa ilusión, deberías pelear un poco más...

-Pero estoy sólo. No sé cuánto durará mi baterista. Ya no hay mucho más que hacer... –sus palabras emergieron de la pura resignación, mirando el suelo, sin el valor suficiente de enfrentar a su amigo. La vergüenza de sentirse abatido ante él le incomodaba. ¿Cómo él, un niño mimado por la vida, podía sentirse derrotado, si aquel joven a su frente no tenía ni el criterio de lo que era la alegría?

-Yo... te ayudaría... si me enseñaras... –comentó con timidez, cerrando su mano sobre aquel brazo, aferrando con pasional deseo reprimido la tela del suéter.

-¿Mn? –Tetsu giró su rostro sorprendido, para contemplar el evasivo soslayo del pelirrojo.

-Yo no sé nada de música, pero te ayudaría... créeme... -se detuvo, y miró fijo la sábana. No había tenido en cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. Como si él fuera libre, estaba entregándole ayuda, como si él pudiera elegir su accionar. Suspiró en silencio, apenado de su triste realidad. Pero aún podía hacer algo para Tetsu. Algo que había guardado, sólo para cuando la situación lo requiriera.

Dejó el cálido toque del brazo del bajista, y se movió con dolor hacia un costado de la cama, en dirección a su mesa de luz. Estiró su brazo, y, abriendo el cajón de la misma, extrajo unas cuantas hojas escritas. Se las entregó a Tetsu, quien las miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son... composiciones... como tú le dices –sus ojos se achicaron con su suave sonrisa, quizás producto de la vergüenza. Aún no podía creer que él, un semi-analfabeto, tuviera el derecho de decir tal cosa.

-¿Canciones?

-Hazlas canciones. Son tuyas. Sólo no desistas... por favor...

Tetsu lo miró, observando cómo el cabello húmedo y perfumado caía sobre sus hombros. Era la imagen del desamparado que vive su vida atrás de otros. Y eso exactamente hacía. Soportaba su vida, porque podía vivir otra, llena de ilusiones, que un amigo cercano le dejaba compartir. Un sentimiento de infinita compasión le conmovió.

Akai regresó a su posición inicial, cerca de su amigo, y, rindiéndose a sus impulsos, dejó su mentón apoyarse una vez más, en el hombro del joven de cabellos anaranjados, quien no le evitó. Sólo posó su mirada sobre las hojas, y leyó anonadado lo escrito en ellas, descubriendo cuánto dolor y perfección contenían.

El don de la creación se hallaba en un ser tan anónimo como Akai, tan falso como ese nombre, pero gritando por libertad. Y ese mismo grito se traducía en aquellas canciones, en ésa en especial. Todos muertos.

Empujando levemente a su amigo, rompió el contacto, con un suave lamento reprimido por parte de Akai, quien, abriendo sus ojos, saliendo de ese maravilloso mundo en el que la colonia de su compañero le sumía, le miró con esperanza de haberle alentado.

-Akai... ¿tienen música? –preguntó asombrado de aquella canción que el sólo leerla tenía ritmo propio.

-¿Eh?

-¿A estas canciones les has dado alguna entonación? –insistió con duda, no muy seguro, pero un pálpito profundo le incitó a tal cuestionamiento. Si un artista podía escribir aquello, aún sin saber con exactitud todos los kanjis, sin saber todas las palabras, podía de igual forma, dar sonido a sus letras, sin saber de pentagramas o de música, sólo movido por su innata sensibilidad.

-... –bajó su rostro, con vergüenza. Un ser como él no podía manifestar aquel hecho ante un músico, un joven que había pasado gran parte de su vida con la música. Sólo era un juego, sólo era un simple aliento a su compañero, al mismo que le generaba tan cálida y dulce sensación interior.

-Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? –le sonrió con complicidad, intentando superar esas barreras que reprimían la sensibilidad del pelirrojo. Akai le miró aún con cierta timidez: él no era músico, no debía osar.

-Pero dale tú las músicas…

-¡No! Quiero escuchar las que tú le has dado...

-No soy músico... –se excusó, ya no soportando más la insistente mirada de su amigo, que le observaba con entusiasmo. El sentimiento de vergüenza trocó a temor por decepcionarle. Tal vez su amigo le miraba con demasiado brillo del que en realidad tenía.

-No me importa –le sonrió, y le extendió de nuevo el conjunto de papeles. Akai, no muy convencido lo tomó, y leyó la primer letra. Todos muertos. Comenzó con un suave susurro, que no tenía entonación, por lo que Tetsu le detuvo–. ¡Ey! ¡Canta! ¡No lo narres! ¡Canta!

-No sé cantar...

-Hazlo, yo sé que te sale muy bien...

Akai suspiró, con inseguridad, mirando la sonrisa que su amigo le entregaba, tan cálida, en busca de incentivarle. Cerró sus ojos, para evitar la incomodidad de aquel secreto espectador y comenzó a cantarla, sin necesidad de leerla. Su rango de voz sorprendió de inmediato a Tetsu, que de ojos abiertos, sostuvo el aliento ante el control innato que aquel joven tenía con su garganta.

De profundos graves, que retumbaban en la habitación, lograba alcanzar notas elevadísimas en medio segundo. Aquello era una maravilla.

Composición y voz. Dos cosas que nunca había buscado y sin embargo, se le evidenciaban, habiendo estado presentes desde siempre.

Finalizando el tema, Akai, calló, y le entregó el conjunto de hojas a su amigo, evadiendo su mirar. Tetsu las tomó, contemplándolo con un brillo asombroso en los ojos, que extrañó al pelirrojo.

-No me mires así... –sus mejillas reflejaron un suave rosado.

-¡Cantas impresionante!

-No creo...

-¿Dónde aprendiste?

-¿Aprender? Tetchan... –le sonrió agradecido por aquel sigiloso cumplido. Ladeó su cabeza, dejando que su melena cayera a un costado, y le miró con asombro. Allí estaba una vez más la sensación interna que tanto deseaba sentir, y que sólo la presencia de su amigo le generaba-. Cuando tú me cantaste... yo sólo quise...

-No te voy a dejar aquí. Créeme que no lo haré –le interrumpió entusiasta, sin escuchar su explicación, y le entregó nuevamente las letras. Akai las tomó con gesto extraño y le parpadeó turbado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Mn?

-No te lo dije antes... pero... –suspiró buscando tener el valor-. Akai, me temo que no voy a poder regresar tan seguido... -el rostro de su amigo se entristeció de súbito, y un brillo lastimero apareció en su mirar que conmovió a Tetsu, pero no le detuvo de continuar con sus palabras. Todo iba a ser realizado por su bien–. Pero te sacaré de aquí. Regresaré cuando tenga algo de dinero para el turno... ya sabes... –le sonrió en busca de aliento, y Akai le correspondió no muy convencido en un suave mohín con su boca. Sabía que extrañaría a ese músico–. Hasta tanto, guarda mis libros y apréndelos. ¿Sí? Quiero que sepas leer todo. Quiero... sacarte de aquí...

Akai llevó su mano a su nariz, y parpadeó rápidamente, evitando lo que extrañamente era una lágrima de emoción.

La aspiración del joven hecha su propio deseo. Sólo lo observó en silencio, sorprendido de descubrir que allí radicaba su máxima felicidad. No podía vivir más de quimeras, no podía más que resignarse a saber que en el mundo, existía un ser como Tetsu que sin darse cuenta, le había enseñado demasiado.

El joven músico ya había hecho demasiado por él, y temió por su bienestar.

Bajó su mano, hasta su propio regazo, sintiendo el control sobre sus lágrimas.

Le miró con una sonrisa y negó con suavidad en un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tetchan. Es mejor que te alejes...

-¿Mn? Pero yo no dije eso... yo...

-Te lo digo yo. Es mejor que te vayas. No vuelvas, Tetchan. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

Akai sólo pensó en Sakura, en su extraña curiosidad reciente, y sólo podía temblar. Quería resguardar de aquella perversidad a la inocencia de su amigo. Demasiado ingenuo aún.

Se miraron intensamente, en lo que creían su última visita. Tetsu le observaba con extrañeza, sin comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras, y Akai, simplemente resignado a su triste destino que una vez más le cerraba las ventanas de una libertad idealista, aceptó proteger a Tetsu, aunque aquello le costara el mismo Tetsu.

Nuevamente, en busca de esa calidez que sintió desde la primera vez que vio a su amigo, se acercó a él, y se apoyó en su hombro, abrazándole. Iba a ser la última vez que se verían. Quería que fuera especial.

Tetsu, sorprendido por tal actitud, le retribuyó el apretón, sintiendo la debilidad del joven. Aquel contacto tenía aroma a colonia barata, pero no le importó. Sintió que aquel aroma era lo más agradable que podía hallar en ese lugar, y lo prefería a aquel hedor grosero.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, en el silencio de la habitación, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, desesperados en esa quietud, por mantenerla en la eternidad.

Sólo un suave respirar acompasado de ambos les relajaban la pesadez espiritual.

Akai ya podía notar el cosquilleo fuerte en su cuerpo, que aquel simple contacto le generaba. Disfrutaba de aquel dulce contacto.

Uno era el descanso del otro, sin que ninguno lo hubiera percibido.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras del pelirrojo le desconcertaron, y rompieron la magia de toda la escena.

-Quisiera hacerlo... contigo... Tetchan... sólo por esta vez...

Tetsu abrió sus ojos extrañado.

Percibiendo la súbita tensión de su compañero, Akai suspiró, notando que sólo el rechazo le esperaría.

Extrañamente, era la primera vez que deseaba hacerlo con alguien, sin obligación de por medio, pero el suave toque de su amigo sobre sus hombros, en un intento de separarlo, le desvaneció la ilusión, y su cosquilleo se detuvo, dejándole una estela de tristeza. Lo miró a los ojos, notando el sombro en el joven, y parpadeando con rapidez, evitando un ardor que había atacado súbitamente sus ojos, comprendió que él no era especial para el músico. No en la misma forma que lo era para el pelirrojo.

-Perdona, Tetchan... es sólo que... yo... –bajó su mirada, con un dejo de timidez que sentía por vez primera en ese ámbito.

-Te sacaré, Akai. Lo haré.

Tetsu había tomado la mejilla del pelirrojo, y obligándole a verle a los ojos, le había sonreído con esperanza.

Sin embargo, un triste pálpito les indicó que aquello era incorrecto. El miedo se soslayó en sus almas, sin haberlo percibido.

* * *

><p>Tetsu dejó de lado todas las tareas que solía realizar para L'arc en ciel en pos de su nueva obsesión: la libertad de Akai.<p>

Comenzó a investigar a los jefes del burdel, pero el acceso a ellos estaba restringido, y su condición de cliente no excedía los ingresos de otros, que, mucho más acaudalados que él, tenían privilegios con los superiores.

Pero insistente como era, todos los días regresaba a la recepción, y le reclamaba a la joven que allí atendía, la presencia de los superiores.

-Señorita. Quiero hablar con el dueño del lugar.

-Señor... no puede... es que... –la joven, intimidada por la obstinación del muchacho, ya se había quedado sin excusas en pocas semanas.

Pero súbitamente, aquel día que no era prometedor para un cambio en la rutina, adquirió de súbito una rareza. Detrás de Tetsu, una profunda voz oscura interrumpió la testarudez de éste.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿Eh? –Tetsu se giró sobre sus talones y vio el alto japonés oscuro, de profunda cabellera. El mismo que una vez había divisado salir del cuarto de Akai, cuando éste había sido profundamente agredido. Le miró con repugnancia, volviendo a escuchar en su mente, los gemidos de dolor de su amigo, de aquella lejana vez.

-¡Señor Sakurazawa! Este cliente quiere comunicarse con el dueño del lugar... –la joven se excusó con visible temor en su voz.

-Yo soy el hijo. ¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó con ímpetu al japonés de menor estatura, que le observaba con un suave fruncimiento de su ceño, nacido de los recuerdos que habían atacado su mente. Reconoció al instante aquel músico que dejaba con aquella sonrisa a su esclavo, y viró rápidamente su tono vocal en uno más ameno, casi sensual, con el fin de inclinar a su expectante, a una actitud más favorable.

-Quiero hablar de negocios - comentó con tono serio, y el oscuro japonés, sonrió torcido, irónico.

-¿Negocios? ¿Un músico? –esa extraña peculiaridad incrementó su curiosidad, y la suave perversión que venía incubando en su interior.

-¡Negocios! ¡Dinero! -afirmó convincentemente.

Sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa sardónica, Sakura le hizo pasar a un despacho cercano, y allí, sentándose en el sillón principal, le miró expectante. Le parecía fabulosa la rareza: un músico determinado, hablando de negocios, con aquella cara infantil, con ese mirar que por más que buscara intimidarle, sólo le hacia nacer una delicia placentera que se traducía en imágenes perversas sobre su mente, y todo aquello no hacía más que continuar aumentando su duda y su deseo.

-¿Y bien?

-Quiero saber cuánto cuesta la libertad de uno de tus empleados.

-Ajá. Como lo suponía –sonrió triunfal–. Tú quieres al de la puerta roja, ¿verdad? –recorrió con su mirada el rostro imponente y ambiguo de aquel japonés, corroborando lo que finalmente venía observando en su vasallo de hacía meses.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Bien. Resulta que es uno de mis preferidos... así que...

-¡Triplico la suma pedida! –desafió rápidamente. Quería a Akai, a su voz, y a su libertad. Quería darle una vida nueva, aunque representara la pérdida de su propio sueño, un costo que le resultó muy bajo, comprendiendo la tortura en la que vivía su amigo. Sólo el deseo de compensar a la vida su tan buena suerte. Quizás sólo le motivaba ese sentimiento bondadoso en su interior. Tal vez, algo más.

-Bien... parece que estás dispuesto a todo, ¿verdad? –su sonrisa no desapareció de su perverso rostro. Aquella pregunta le había generado un conjunto de imágenes que le resultaron de suma sensualidad.

-Sí.

-Mn. Mil millones de yenes –Tetsu abrió sus ojos impresionado.

-¿Me das un plazo? –acotó con temor, aquel gesto de algarabía se desvaneció en su mente, siendo reemplazado por las más sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo a la suma? ¡Ya está triplicada, no te asustes! –rió abiertamente–. Y un requisito más, pero éste será sorpresa.

-... –Tetsu le miró con extrañeza, levantando una ceja. Desconfió, pera ya nada podía hacer más que aceptar. Guardó silencio, entre la reflexión y el temor.

-¿Le tienes miedo al último requisito? Créeme que es más difícil conseguir el dinero...

-Bien. Trato hecho. En un año...

-¿Tanto?

-En un año te traeré todo el dinero. Y tu requisito –Sakura pensó en explotar aquel plazo, en reducirlo, sólo para sentir con gozo el sufrimiento que aquello le generaba al suave japonés, pero prefirió dejarlo en tal plazo. Tendría tiempo para divertirse con su esclavo hasta ese momento, si es que realmente no desistía antes.

-Te espero –le sonrió divertido.

Saliendo de aquel despacho, Tetsu se acercó a la recepcionista y pagó el último turno que compartiría con Akai por mucho tiempo.

Tras la espera conocida, atravesó los pasillos que le conducían a la tan conocida puerta dorada. Ingresó al cuarto de su amigo, hallándolo cansado sobre las revueltas y manchadas sábanas. Era la imagen que más lamentaba. Era la imagen que potenciaba su decisión.

Se acercó al borde del lecho, y acarició su cabeza con dedos trémulos. Aquel toque indiscutible de su amigo, permitió a Akai descubrirlo de inmediato. Se giró más sereno sobre la cama, y le miró con una gran sonrisa agitada. Lo había vuelto a ver en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Aquella simple sorpresa le había hecho olvidar súbitamente el martirio que había experimentado hacía minutos. Sólo el rostro de su amigo valía la pena para soportar todo aquello.

-Akai, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo pude reservar 30 minutos... –se excusó con velocidad, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza pelirroja y húmeda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te aviso que por un tiempo muy largo no volveré...

-¿Mn? –le miró con temor, aún sintiendo ese gentil toque en su cabello, que le acariciaba con el pulgar. Realmente él había creído que nunca más volvería a verle. Aquel suave rechazo que había recibido había sido suficiente para comprenderle. No quería confundir las cosas, no quería mezclar los límites, porque Akai no era especial para él. No de esa forma.

-Te voy a conseguir la libertad.

-¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos, que un brillo súbito les iluminó.

-El hijo del dueño del lugar me dio una cifra. La juntaré y cuando la tenga, te sacaré de aquí, Akai. Pero necesito ahorrar. Por eso...

-No, Tetchan. No hagas eso... ese bastardo no es de fiar... es tramposo –su respiración se agitó, alzando su ceño, en señal de sufrimiento. Su cuerpo se convulsionó en dolor, pero aún así, no se detuvo en advertirle. Sakura era un ser malévolo. …l lo vivía diariamente.

-Me dio una suma que cree que es imposible de conseguir, pero lo haré...

-¡Tetchan! –tomó las mejillas de su amigo, con sus manos, en un intento de súplica. Anhelaba la libertad, pero no a cualquier costo. Deseaba la visita de Tetsu, pero no quería ocasionarle daños. No pretendía olvidarle, pero era necesario. Debía rechazarle. Debía. Tetsu arrugó un poco su rostro con repulsión, ante el fuerte hedor que los brazos de Akai le llevaron a la nariz, y al distinguirlo, el joven pelirrojo, con vergüenza, esquivando la mirada, alejó sus manos. No debía, por más que quería. Debía alejarlo, sólo para protegerle–. Por lo que más quieras… olvídame –le rogó, soslayando su mirada. Deseaba tener a Tetsu, pero era un imposible, como su libertad, como todo en su vida–. No te metas con ellos, son de la yakuza. ¡Temo por ti! ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Yakuza? –susurró con tristeza. De súbito, comprendió el pasado de Akai.

-Mataron a mis padres por una deuda, y yo la estoy pagando. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Akai...

-Hideto… -le musitó con una voz que casi le falla, mirándole con infinito agradecimiento. Lo único que podía hacer por él, era amarle en ese secreto reprimido, en ese rechazo por su parte, en ese doloso intento de protegerle–. Mi nombre es Hideto...

-Hideto... -le sonrió, y le frotó la cabeza con más energía–. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Sólo cuídate, ¿sí?

-Tetchan.

Tetsu le contempló, reconociendo la dicotomía que atacaba al pelirrojo, pero no se inmutó.

Aprovechando los últimos minutos que se resbalaban de aquel momento, le miró con cariño, con lástima, con misericordia absoluta.

Deseaba entregarle lo que había perdido hacía años: un sueño.

Le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar, y dejándole descansar sobre la cama, se retiró, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Hideto miró hacia el vacío lugar que había dejado sobre el borde de la cama, con un gesto de tristeza. …l quería creer, pero temía.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba sentado en la mesa, terminando de esbozar lo que sería su proyecto en el cuatrimestre que estaba cursando.<p>

Los años había pasado para él en la más inhumana repetición diaria de las cosas. Sus amoríos con jóvenes le arrebatan todo el tiempo que necesitaba para estudiar, y en busca de compensar aquel exceso, pasaba demasiadas horas del día, e incluso de la noche, en desvelo, para poder finalizar con sus quehaceres.

La nostalgia no lograba alcanzarle en aquel vertiginoso ritmo, hasta aquella tarde.

Terminado su esbozo, fue a la cocina pequeña de aquel cuarto de pensión que como universitario, su padre le sostenía desde Osaka. Preparó un café, y apoyándose en la mesada, miró por la ventana. El marco, muy arquitectónicamente decorado, interrumpía la vista a través de la misma con una reja de arabescas formas que intentaban en vano, resultar decorativas. Ken las miró con detenimiento, quizás, movido por aquella actitud que el estudio constante de la arquitectura había generado en él, aquella incapacidad de apreciar la belleza en pos de entender la estructura. Y contempló curioso, cómo aquellos hierros habían sido doblados y soldados. Parpadeó un par de veces, y notó su propia ordenación. Notó su diagramación, su objetividad. Ya no podía sentir la belleza de las formas, sino que las entendía, las comprendía, y más allá de maravillarse con la sencillez, despreciaba tal figura justificándola de extremadamente humilde en comparación a grandes retos arquitectónico que había realizado. Parpadeó nuevamente, en el silencio de aquel desolado y pequeño cuarto.

Miró su café, y extrañó el sonido de su música.

Su música que no le era comprensible, pero le maravillaba. Poco le interesaba razonar el mecanismo de la guitarra. Sólo quería tocarla. Quería sentirla, quería volver a temblar con la sencilla idea de fascinarse de las cosas, sin analizarlas.

Un vacío ahuecó su pecho, y, suspirando con tristeza, negó en un movimiento imperceptible de cabeza, para regresar de vuelta a la mesa del salón, y continuar con la diagramación prolija, de lo que supuestamente debía ser un rascacielos estándar.

Sólo cosas lógicas, sólo cosas cognoscibles. Sólo elementos que encastraban en una belleza que ya no le sorprendía. Había perdido su mirar infantil, y lo había reemplazado por un meditabundo intelectual.

Se sentó en la mesa y miró sus papeles desparramados. Sólo líneas que nacían y se ubicaban, guiadas por la razón. No eras como las notas, que emergían sin sentido, y que mágicamente, su guitarra las traducía a melodías.

Extrañó su guitarra más que nunca.

Pero debía seguir las buenas costumbres. Debía.

* * *

><p>Un año había pasado de la última vez que había visto a Tetsu.<p>

Suspiró una vez más, apreciando cómo el cuerpo alcanzaba el clímax, a su pesar. Sólo un cliente más.

Suspiró otra vez más, sintiendo cómo el desconocido se levantaba de su húmedo cuerpo y comenzaba a vestirse, tan ajeno a su propio y reducido universo. Arrojado sobre las revueltas sábanas hedientas, en la misma posición que le había dejado, le miró con indiferencia, con la misma que le daba a todos, buscando controlar su propia repugnancia.

-Lindo. Me has hecho muy feliz –le dijo con burlona sonrisa, mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

-Yo también lo estoy –respondió con voz neutral, con la voz vendida, con la entonación de palabras que habían sido compradas.

-Ya nos veremos más seguido... –se dirigió a la puerta, y la cerró, sin mirarle por segunda vez.

Finalmente su último cliente del día abandonaba su infierno. Tosió un poco, sintiendo que aquel movimiento le generaba dolor en el cuerpo, pero no le importó.

Su organismo siempre le dolía, y ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Extrañaba la percepción de sentirse bien, llegando incluso al punto del olvido.

Demasiado cansado para moverse, se dejó estar unos minutos en esa posición extendida sobre el lecho, aquietando su respiración. Su espalda le dolía, sus muslos le ardían. Más de medio año con los mismos síntomas.

Se miró en el espejo del techo, viendo su tan pálido cuerpo tendido sobre las telas, tan blancas como el, tan manchadas como él.

Suspiró.

Siempre del último cliente, venía su amo.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

Una vez más, su veneno diario le esperaba. La requisa, el dolor, la violación, la segunda inspección y luego la soledad.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, y tragó la saliva de su boca.

-¡Hide! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? –le sonrió con perversa sensación, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, ya desabrochando su camisa. Hideto cerró sus ojos y sólo calló, esperando la última tortura del día–. Sigues esperándole... ¿no? –Akai frunció su ceño, pero no le miró. Se mantuvo aislado en la oscuridad de su mundo, mientras comenzaba a sentir el ingreso de esos perversos dedos que abrían las heridas, que dañaban con vileza, sólo por puro regocijo ante su tormento.

-¡AY! –una lágrima cayó de sus fuertemente apretados ojos.

-¡Bien! ¡Estás mejor que muchas veces! Veremos cuánto puedes dar... –le besó con vileza, ahogándole el suspiro de alivio temporal que la salida de esos intrusos le había generado, para sólo ahogar su grito, al sentir la súbita penetración, lastimando donde sólo había sangre.

Y nunca su cuerpo se terminaría de acostumbrar a aquella tortura.

Una vez más, las convulsiones violentas, la agitación, la sensación de súplica para que aquello se detuviera, el deseo de muerte.

Hide abrazó el cuello de su agresor, como siempre le pedía, y cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, productos del dolor, producto de una imagen que, en los últimos meses, aparecía en su mente justo en esos momentos.

La imagen de Tetsu, sonriéndole, enseñándole unos kanjis, cantándole, mirándole con ese brillo único de su personalidad, insuflándole la idea de que aún podía soñar. Y el dolor de ese momento parecía no afectarle, e, incluso, inconscientemente, sonreía, recordando alguna broma perdida en el pasado de aquellas visitas, que tras haber sido tan asiduas, habían desaparecido.

-¡Ay! –gritó de súbito, desvaneciendo la ilusión que estaba haciéndole sentir mejor, ante aquellas manos que se clavaron en sus propios muslos, y le hicieron abrir el paso aún más, desgarrándole la musculatura.

-¿¡Por qué estás callado? ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo! –nuevamente la perversión del alto japonés opacaba sus fantasías, para demostrarle la crueldad de la realidad.

-¡Ay…! Me duele... –le suplicó con voz cortada cerca de su oído, con voz trémula. Los músculos de su ingle se habían desgarrado, forzados por ese bruto movimiento, y por el constante rechazo que su propio organismo generaba ante aquella intrusión. Su cuerpo nunca se acostumbraba, ni su alma, a tanta crueldad.

-¡NO! –le abofeteó.

-¡ASÍ…! ASÍ... –gritó llorando, sintiendo que perdía esa imagen que tanto deseaba mantener, entre el dolor y la repugnancia.

La tortura se extendía en el tiempo. Hideto, buscando desesperadamente evitar el recrudecimiento del odio de su amo, gemía las palabras que le obligaban, pero en su mente, aparecía extrañamente su amigo, que aliviaba aquel martirio.

Un amigo que ya lo deseaba con cuerpo y alma. El único que deseó alguna vez.

Y en busca de hacer realidad su sueño, recurría a las fantasías. De esa forma, aún sintiendo las estocadas, comenzaba a susurrar bellas palabras, que no eran más que el producto de aquellas ilusiones, donde el hombre que le penetraba tan brutalmente era Tetsu, y que aquel grosero movimiento, en realidad, era tan gentil como sus caricias perdidas en el pasado.

Como tantas veces lo había hecho, lograba llegar al orgasmo, para sorpresa de su amo, utilizando aquella secreta herramienta.

Sólo ensueños.

Sólo creer que aquel sujeto que lo torturaba era Tetsu.

Sólo creer que aquella tortura era dulzura, sólo creer que nada le dolía. Sólo creer que lo disfrutaba.

Siempre funcionaba, pero esa vez, demasiado violenta como para soportar, Hide terminó gritando el nombre de Tetsu, tras alcanzar el orgasmo cruel, quizás como un desesperado intento de sujetar aquella ternura de la imagen con la violencia que su cuerpo recibía.

Sakura, estático de súbito, reconoció finalmente la causa de aquella ausencia que advertía en su violentado amante desde hacía meses. Comprendía finalmente la causa por la cual, aquel pelirrojo parecía disfrutar de aquello, y siempre alcanzaba el máximo placer, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho en sus 8 años de estadía en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué dijiste? –los celos no le movieron, sino el orgullo que extrañamente sentía herido, aunque su motivación más natural era el simple hecho de torturarle. No importaba de qué forma.

-Ayudame... (ayudar = tetsudau) –se justificó rápidamente. Había sido un gran error ese descuido, pero su cuerpo lo había pedido. Era preferible sufrir sintiendo a Tetsu en su imaginación, que agonizar en el cada vez más lento proceso de tortura que le sumía su amo.

-¡Me crees estúpido! –le gritó, levantándose de la cama, y mirando a Hideto con furia. Adolorido, el pelirrojo sólo se mantuvo quieto, contemplando a su amo con la fría mirada que siempre le dirigía, con un rasgo de odio, con un rasgo de soberbia, de la poca que le restaba de su época adolescente. Sólo los restos de lo que había sido.

Sakura, frente a la cama, tomó del cabello a Hideto, haciendo que éste, a pesar de su dolor, se incorporara rápidamente, y con fuerza le tirara contra la pared, haciendo que su ya tan mancillado cuerpo chocara.

Akai, tras sólo un gemido de dolor, se mantuvo de pie, apreciando el dolor que hacía temblar sus piernas, con desafiante mirar.

-¿Quieres saber algo, Hide? ¡Ese músico de mala muerte te olvido! –le miró con maldad. Sólo torturarle. Su único objetivo.

-Lo sé - le dijo seguro, apoyando sus manos en la pared, luchando con su desfalleciente cuerpo que intentaba resbalar hacia el suelo.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, extrañado por aquella afirmación–. …l no vendrá por ti... bien lo sabes...

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes cuánto valor te puse? –Hideto continuo descansando su enllagada espalda contra la pared, luchando con el equilibrio que, sentía, perdía a cada instante-. Mil millones de yenes. ¿Tú crees que un imbécil como él gastaría ese dinero, en caso de conseguirlo, en ti?

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura? ¿Que me ponga a llorar? ¡No lo conseguirás! –le desafió una vez más con una súbita soberbia del pasado. Lo único que le restaba era el recuerdo de su amigo. No le importó que Tetsu le hubiera olvidado. Aunque un suave murmullo de dolor apenaba su alma, sabía que era lo correcto, que era mejor para ambos, porque de esa forma le protegía. Y a Hideto aquello le alcanzaba, junto con el recuerdo de su imagen que le nutría diariamente.

-Ese músico se olvido de ti, como todos los imbéciles que han querido comprarte. No les vales nada. Entiéndelo, Hide. Para el único que tienes valor, es para mí.

El pelirrojo no respondió, y soslayó su mirada, en el gesto sumiso que aquellos años de tortura diaria le habían impreso en su alma. Sakura, sintiendo con aquella actitud un triunfo indiscutible, esbozó con parsimonia una satánica sonrisa, y, tras vestirse, abandonó el cuarto, cerrándolo con llave.

Hideto se deslizó sobre la pared hasta llegar al suelo.

Ya no le importó su dolor. El cuerpo había perdido la memoria de la salud. Sólo el malestar le acompañaba diariamente. Sólo así se podía sentir 'normal'.

Miró su cama revuelta, y debajo de ella, los libros que siempre ocultaba, y que ya habían perdido el aroma a colonia de su amigo.

Un ardor atacó su vista, obligándole a derramar lágrimas en continuidad, pestañeando en un fútil intento de detenerse.

Aunque Tetsu le hubiera olvidado, sabía por qué lo había hecho. El dinero le era imposible de encontrar. Y después de todo, de esas circunstancias serían en las que su amigo estaría más seguro, alejado de la yakuza, de Sakura, y de él.

Posó su mano sobre su hombro, y recordando los gestos de Tetsu, se acarició a si mismo, sobre la magullada piel, cerrado los ojos, en un intento de recrear la ilusión una vez más.

Sólo quería pensar que Tetsu le podía acariciar de aquella forma, sólo quería creer que Tetsu aún estaba a su lado.

Suspiró, más tranquilo, imaginando que la calidez de su amigo le había traído paz.

Sonrió. Incluso el tenue recuerdo de aquella personalidad le daba sosiego. Incluso en esa forma tan quimérica.

Observó sus muslos ensangrentados, y suspiró, reclinado su cabeza contra la pared.

No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Le había permitido conocer a ese ser, y en pos de mantenerle con vida, debía aceptar su pérdida. No le culpó.

La vida era así. Cruel, y siempre violándonos.

* * *

><p>Un año de trabajos duros, de sometimiento a empleos continuos que le arrebataban las horas de sueño, semanas completas sin probar bocado, y el abandono absoluto de su banda.<p>

Tetsu continuaba empecinado en juntar aquella excesiva suma. Había logrado pedir prestado a su gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos que aún confinaban en su talento para el surgimiento de la banda, mucha parte del dinero que, lentamente fue llenando un maletín.

Sus encuentros con Pero se habían reducido a ensayos muy inusuales, bimestrales, y en las condiciones en que siempre veía a su compañero, el baterista se sentía incapaz de recriminarle el descuido de la banda.

El rostro de Tetsu, demasiado enflaquecido, denotaba cansancio y unas profundas ojeras. Sus huesos, más salientes en su cuerpo, se marcaban incluso en la ropa holgada. Aquello había desconcertado a Pero, quien preocupado, le había convocado un día en el garaje.

-Tetchan… ya sabes que si tienes problemas... –repetía por enésima vez el baterista, compadecido por la extraña actitud que había adquirido el bajista.

-Lo sé. Gracias Pero. Sólo necesito 1.000.000 de yenes...

-¡Oye! ¿¡Y quién no! –bromeó divertido, y Tetsu le retribuyó con una agotada sonrisa, para regresar a su serenidad.

-Es en serio –el baterista le miró grave, y finalmente acotó lo que tras un año intentaba preguntar de forma sugerente, pero el cansancio de Tetsu nunca le permitía captar.

-Tetchan... ¿estás con las drogas…? Tanto te afectó la partida de Hiro...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? –le miró con ceño fruncido, y una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

-Estás tan mal... Tetchan, se te ve muy mal...

-Naaa... ¡Pero! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Yo no fumo, cómo tomaría esas cosas! ¡Y menos por ese cretino...! –le sonrió con agradecimiento por el gesto de preocupación, y le apoyó una mano sobre la espalda.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué ese empeño en juntar tanto dinero? ¿Por qué tu cuerpo está tan demacrado? ¿Por qué...? –el baterista alzaba su ceño en un gesto limpio de pura preocupación. Tetsu y él habían desarrollado una muy buena amistad, de la que nunca se había arrepentido, e incluso en aquellos duros momentos para la banda, siempre estaba dispuesto a darle lo necesario a su líder, porque el pálpito que siempre tenía para con él no le permitía actuar de manera diferente.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero! ¿Confías en mí? –le miró con determinación, y el baterista, en plena duda, soslayó la mirada. A pesar de su absoluta confianza con su líder, el actuar de éste en los últimos meses le hacía recelar.

-No lo sé.

-¡Vamos! –le sonrió.

-Bien. Digamos que sí.

-¡Qué cauto! –le bromeó, y, tornándose serio nuevamente, le miró con cansada expresión-. Necesito ese dinero. Necesito ayudar alguien… -acotó cortado.

Pero suspiró. A pesar del demacrado aspecto de su amigo, nunca le había notado estados inconscientes que no fueran producto del cansancio. Sabía de sus cinco empleos que ocupaban no sólo todas las horas de su día, sino también los fines de semana, y aquella actitud desesperada de juntar dinero había ocasionado que el joven se enfermara muchas veces provocando que su asistencia al hospital fuera más reiterativa cada vez. Le miró en silencio una vez más, pensando para sí mismo lo que era evidente: nunca le había visto en estados de inconsciencia. Ni bajo el alcohol, ni mucho menos bajo efectos de estupefacientes. Tetsu era un buen muchacho, y en honor a la amistad que compartían, debía confiar en él.

-Bien, Tetchan. Yo tengo 500.000. Pero son mis ahorros... -le comentó con inseguridad. Tetsu le miró con un brillo súbito en sus ojos.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Pero! ¿Tú podrías?

-No estoy seguro. ¿Sí? Dame una razón más concreta para dártelos –le miró con una suave mueca en su mejilla, esperando el ultimátum que le impulsara a aceptar aquel delirio místico.

-Es para ayudar a alguien que está muriendo...

-¿Mn? –levantó su ceja, y frunció su ceño–. Si está muriendo, ¿qué sentido tiene? –recriminó rápidamente, sobresaltando a Tetsu.

-No. No es literal.

-¿Cómo te puedo creer? –jugó con su amigo.

-No lo sé. Pero: haz lo que creas correcto. Yo no te voy a culpar –le sonrió, sabiendo de la súbita presión que había generado en su amigo–. Pero créeme que te lo pienso devolver, y será por una causa justa.

-No lo sé.

-Si pudieras salvar a alguien del infierno por esa suma, ¿lo harías? –Pero levantó una ceja, considerando que aquella conversación tomaba rumbo incierto. Pero sólo tuvo un pálpito. El pálpito mismo de hacía tiempo. Dudó. Tetsu se había vuelto en un ávido consumidor de servicios de burdel, y eso había desgastado por completo a la banda. Suspiró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Bien. Te los daré... –Tetsu le sonrió, y con un súbito abrazo, le interrumpió, sorprendiendo al ancho japonés.

-No te arrepentirás. ¡No lo harás!

-¡Pero con una condición!

-¿¡Ah! –separó el abrazo, y le miró con curiosidad–. Necesito vivir, Tetchan. Si no tengo mis ahorros, no podré mantenerme sin trabajar como lo estaba haciendo. Tengo que ingresar en una banda... –acotó con temor a la decepción de su líder, pero Tetsu sólo asintió con efusión.

-Por supuesto. Sólo una cosa. Sé reemplazante. Cuando logre normalizar la situación, y logre solucionar este problema, te quiero de regreso. Buscaremos un guitarrista, y resurgiremos... –comentó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-No lo sé, Tetchan. No lo sé -le miró con desconfianza.

Tetsu se sintió consumado. Sólo un par de meses más, y el dinero estaría finalmente completado.

* * *

><p>Una noche más, su último cliente se despedía con la sonrisa de la satisfacción propia, y Hideto, sobre la cama, esperando la llegada de su tortura diaria. Ya no tenía ni descanso, y como tal, había recrudecido su extraña enfermedad.<p>

Una enfermedad que desconocía, que a Sakura no le importaba, y que a ningún cliente le parecía incumbir.

Se giró sobre la cama, para aliviar el nuevo dolor que aparecía y desaparecía en las semanas. Dejó su espalda libre de roces con las sábanas, y se acostó boca abajo, sintiendo que esa nueva posición ahora generaba la molestia en sus muslos.

Suspiro. Su piel se enllagaba, y a nadie le precia importar. Tan ciegos en la necesidad de la carne que no notaban siquiera que sus manos agresivas sobre sus muslos, rompían esas ampollas, y le hacían intensificar el dolor que siempre experimentaba, pero ahora adicionándole el ardor.

El picaporte giró una vez más, evidenciándose la presencia del castigo.

Se giró de vuelta, y miró a Sakura, que ya comenzaba a desvestirse.

Se sentó a su lado, y urgió en su interior, haciéndole gemir en dolor.

Siempre lo mismo, perpetuamente la misma zozobra.

Hideto ya cerró sus ojos, en su implacable necesidad de imaginar, para evitar el dolor de la realidad.

Tal vez, ahora que había enfermado, su vida ya estaba contada, y aquello, en el fondo, le alegraba.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura una vez más sobre el suyo, y, antes de comenzar aquella tortura, un golpe en la puerta les interrumpió.

Sakura, pasando por encima del agotado cuerpo de su esclavo, miró la portilla y exclamó con alta voz:

-¡Ya no hay más turnos! ¡Mañana!.

-¡Vengo a llevarme a Akai! –gritó una voz decidida.

Sakura levantó una ceja, y miró el rostro de Hideto que parecía haberse detenido de súbito, en una expresión de extraña familiaridad, en un intento de sonrisa, mezclada con la esperanza, con el dolor, con la incredulidad.

Sakura vistió sus pantalones, y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió sin dilaciones, y un japonés de largos cabellos, ya no completamente anaranjados, sino de raíces marrones y puntas desteñidas, ingresó con ímpetu en el cuarto, llevando en su mano un maletín. Hideto, lentamente se incorporó de la cama, y sin vergüenza a su cuerpo desnudo y herido, miró al intruso con un brillo que nació de súbito en sus ojos.

Sintió la vida en su adolorido cuerpo.

Percibió aquel cosquilleo que le detenía el tiempo, que le sumía en un estado de feliz permanencia.

Sintió que había alcanzado un sueño.

Sólo saber que Tetsu no le había olvidado generó una sonrisa de un segundo, iluminado en agradables sensaciones que desconocía que su cuerpo pudiera recordar, pero la tensión del ambiente, rápidamente le llevó la realidad a sus sentidos.

Tetsu tiró a los pies de Sakura un gran maletín, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahí esta todo el dinero. Lo compro.

-Ajá –levantó una ceja, y con una sonrisa burlona, miró el maletín, luego a Hideto, y tras un breve instante a Tetsu, dejando escapar una suave carcajada galante.

-¡Tetsu! ¡VETE! –le gritó Hideto, notando que aquella mirada en Sakura respondía a la perversidad. Temió por Tetsu. Temió por ponerle fin a alguien, que estúpidamente había luchado para darle lo que el había perdido hacia años: la libertad, la vida, la esperanza.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Sakura, y miró nuevamente a Tetsu, de arriba hacia abajo–. Estimado músico... aún falta el último requisito.

-Lo sé. No lo olvidé -respondió con temor. Sabía que aquel japonés le pediría incluso el tesoro más fantasioso de los mitos, con tal de prohibirle la libertad de su amigo, pero no desistiría. Si fuera preciso, encontraría al mismo momotarou de los cuentos de la antigüedad.

-El último requisito... si no lo aceptas, puedes tomar el dinero e irte... –le comentó con una expresión cada vez más satírica. Tetsu sintió un temblor en sus piernas, ante la tensión de aquel suspenso.

-¿Cuál es el requisito?

-¿Lo aceptarás?

-¡Cuál es! –insistió impaciente, tensionando su cuerpo, cerrando sus puños en impotencia al sentir el mirar distendido de aquel oscuro hombre a su frente.

-Hideto está enfermo... ¿sabes? –Tetsu ablandó su expresión, en una de asombro y miró a su amigo, sentado sobre la cama, demacrado tanto como él, pero por causas más brutales. Hideto sólo esperaba angustiado, negando con su cabeza en silencio, el veredicto tramposo de aquel maligno ser. Sin más dilación, el bajista retorno a su mirada fiera, y observó con osadía a Sakura-… es bastante molesto usar cosas muy vaqueteadas... –Tetsu levantó una ceja, sabiendo lo que finalmente aquel japonés diría-... y me gustaría, ya que mi juguete preferido se va a ir, quedarme con una sensación nueva... tú sabes... quisiera pasar esta noche contigo. Una noche muy larga, por cierto... -sonrió torcido. Tetsu tragó con dificultad, y cerró sus ojos, frunciendo su ceño. Sintió el abatimiento y la decepción. Si le hubiera pedido la eterna juventud, tal vez no hubiera dudado en contestar. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡Tetchan! ¡Ni lo escuches! ¡Toma el maletín y vete! ¡Vete! –le dijo con voz entrecortada Hideto, que había quedado tan expectante como su amigo ante aquella súbita decisión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó una vez más Sakura.

Tetsu abrió sus ojos, y suspiró. Su mirar brilló en dolor, y bajando su rostro hasta el maletín, calló. Mucho sacrificio. Mucho dolor de su parte. Mucho dolor de parte de Hideto. Mucha decepción.

Suspiró una vez más. Sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba.

Aún quería tener su noche especial. Aún quería hallar a la persona correcta, aún deseaba sentir aquella vez como mágica. Pero la vida era así.

Suspiró aún más hondo, evitando la angustia que lo estaba atormentando. Miró de reojo a Hideto, quien le contemplaba horrorizado ante aquella dilación en la respuesta. Evadió su mirar, porque no tuvo el valor. Sentiría lo que alguna vez ese pelirrojo había atravesado en algún momento perdido de su pasado.

-Acepto...

-¡TETCHAN! –gritó Hideto, con sus ojos desorbitados.

-Muy bien...

Sakura se acercó a Tetsu, y le abrazó. …ste no se inmutó, y sintió con repugnancia el aroma de ese cuerpo que súbitamente le rodeo.

Alejó su rostro un poco del hombro hediento en aromas perversos, y apoyó su mentón sobre él, contemplando un punto lejano en la pared, apreciando una mano perversa deslizarse por su espalda hasta dentro de su pantalón, y súbitamente, penetrarle. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando las lágrimas que saltaron por el dolor.

-¡Ay! –gritó en una tensión brusca de su cuerpo.

-Vaya. Nunca te has dejado... ¿verdad…? Se siente muy estrecho... ¿sabes que te dolerá? –comentó con voz tranquila, regocijándose de placer ante la situaron que iría a experimentar. Su curiosidad para con ese muchacho finalmente se concretaría.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Retráctate! ¡Tetchan! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No hagas esa locura, no sirve! ¡No sirve! -Le gritó con desesperación Hideto. Pero Tetsu sólo cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo aquella caricia grosera y dolorosa.

-Sólo deja a Akai… ¡ay! –le dijo con voz entrecortada, y súbitamente Sakura le hundió su mano con mayor profundidad, notando la resistencia interior de la cual era poseedor ese japonés de cabellos largos.

-No finjas, sé que sabes su nombre... –le susurró.

-Déjalo afuera... –le imploró. No podría soportarlo teniendo el mirar de su amigo. Extrañamente, sin saber por qué, no lo soportaría.

Sakura lo tomó por el talle, liberándole de la tensa situación, y lo empujó contra la cama, donde se sentó, con un rostro inseguro. Hideto se arrodilló en el lecho y le abrazó con desesperación. …l más que nadie, sabía lo que ese momento representaba. Sufrió por sentir a su amigo un reflejo de su propio pasado, se angustió por ver cómo aquel sueño de la primera vez de Tetsu se esfumaba en aquella perversión, y se acongojó de que Sakura fuera el dueño de ese momento especial, tan indigno de Tetsu como el mismo Akai.

Sakura miró la situación con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Vete! ¡No arruines tu vez...! –Tetsu sólo le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sin mirarle. Akai abrió sus ojos ante ese gesto de abandono, y las preguntas le abordaron de súbito. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no de otra manera se podría solucionar aquella ironía?

-No lo haré si no se va –comentó el japonés de largos cabellos con voz cortada.

-Pero yo quería que Hideto viera cómo su salvador goza conmigo –rió con satisfacción.

-Quiero que esté fuera –Sakura le miró con el mismo observar de la perversión. Hideto lo notó y temió por la extorsión. Nunca Sakura atendía súplicas, a menos que ellas le representaran un beneficio.

-Bien. Estará afuera si dices lo que yo quiero... dirás mi nombre y que te gusta...

-Lo haré... –comentó cabizbajo, sintiendo con odio lo que se avecinaba.

Sakura tomó a Hideto del brazo, y a pesar de la resistencia de éste, lo empujó fuera de la habitación, cerrando el cuarto.

Apenas expulsó al pelirrojo del recinto, Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y miró con lujuria el joven cabizbajo aún sentado en la vera de la cama.

Se paró frente a él, notando cómo éste perdía su mirar, en un intento de huir ante la situación, bajo el manto de la inconsciencia.

Lo sujetó de los cabellos con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro se crispara en dolor, y obligándole a mirarle, le besó con profundidad. Tetsu sólo se dejó ir. Luchar sólo le acarrearía más dolor.

Rápidamente Sakura lo acostó sobre la cama, y rompió sus ropas con osadía.

Se había detenido unos instantes antes de atacar a su presa, contemplando con deleite la inmaculada piel de ese joven, que miraba hacia un costado, con el rostro tenso. No dudó un instante, y, tomando sus piernas con avidez, se acomodó con violencia entre ellas, sintiendo con placer el grito que aquel inesperado movimiento había generado en su nueva experiencia.

Tetsu, tensando su cuerpo como piedra, en un absurdo intento de rechazo ante aquella penetración tan repulsiva, que no hacia más que aumentar su dolor, se sujetó del cabezal de la cama, para resistir la locura que aquel suplicio supondría, le generaría. Y comenzó a gemir sólo las palabras que darían la libertad de su amigo, como habían pactado.

El joven ya no pudo contener los gritos y maldiciones que atacaron su garganta, ante el frenético movimiento del agresor. Hundía su rostro en la almohada, intentado ahogar sus quejidos, pero era inútil.

La penetración violenta y grosera, le asqueaba profundamente, pero el aroma que aquellas sabanas tenían provocó que, huyendo de ese olor tan agresivo como el movimiento brutal que lo mecía, mirara hacia el techo, en busca de liberarse de la sensación que comenzaba a turbarle en remolino, envenenando su mente con el arrepentimiento de haber aceptado aquella propuesta.

Y fue cuando se tensó aún más, sufriendo el placer que aquello había generado a su criminal. Sakura finalmente alcanzaba su clímax, deteniendo de súbito su movimiento, profundizado bruscamente la embestida, clavándole las manos en los muslos, sintiendo con placer el desgarro interno, y mirando hacia el techo, como siempre lo hacía, para verse reflejados mutuamente.

Tetsu sólo quedó observando esa imagen ante él, que le generó nauseas ficticias, apreciando cómo los restos de ese goce ingresaban a su adolorido cuerpo.

Su respiración agitada comenzó a entrecortarse, y su ojos incrementaron su brillo, contemplando ese pérfido reflejo, notando cómo ese japonés de cabellos negros le sonreía con soberbia, aún disfrutando de su cuerpo, un poco más, en unas estocadas bruscas, que sólo aumentaban la repulsión que Tetsu sentía con su propio cuerpo. Había perdido su ilusión de que aquella vez hubiera sido especial.

Fuera del cuarto, tras ser echado, Hideto miró sorprendido el color de aquella puerta. Observó con profundo asombro aquel simple pasillo que hacía años había atravesado y que nunca había vuelto a recordar. Sus años habían pasado en ese dormitorio, de forma tan oculta. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando con tristeza la puerta. Rojo metálico.

¿Por qué Tetsu la había elegido? Sólo el color de su propia perdición.

Sintió un grito desesperado, y gemidos de dolor. Era la voz de su amigo.

Cerró sus piernas con malestar, no queriendo recordar lo que había pasado aquel día. La primera vez que había tenido que atravesar esa misma situación, sintiendo cómo le arrebataban todo.

Pero no pudo evitarla, y la recordó.

Evocó una vez más aquella fuerza bruta que Sakura había utilizado contra él, cuando sólo tenía 14 años.

El también había deseado que su primera vez hubiera sido inolvidable.

Y efectivamente, lo había sido. Pero perversamente inolvidable.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Así, más…! ¡Ay! ¡Bastardo! ¡Así! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Así!

Sintió sus propios gritos en su recuerdo, acoplarse perfectamente con los de su amigo. Juntó sus rodillas, y ocultó su desnudo cuerpo, con la larga cabellera que le rodeó, tras apoyarla sobre sus brazos. No quería escuchar, pero estaba siendo oyente de la tortura. Y se odiaba. Su libertad, ¿realmente valía eso?

* * *

><p>Finalmente, las horas de tortura para Tetsu habían acabado.<p>

Sakura se sentó en la cama, esperando el lloro del músico quien con el poco orgullo que le restaba, miraba el espejo con ceño fruncido, osado, intentando demostrar en vano que aquello no le había afectado.

Sakura, tan perverso como siempre, se acercó al rostro del joven, y le besó con profundidad, deslizando su mano hacia el interior de aquella zona que tanto placer le había dado.

Notó las heridas abiertas, y el grito ahogado del músico en su boca.

Había sido satisfactorio.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, y miró desde su elevada posición el yaciente cuerpo, con su piel marcada, con sus dedos impresos en sus muslos, y la sangre manchando sus piernas y las blancas sábanas hedientas. Tetsu no le miró en ningún instante, sin ablandar su ceño decidido.

-Bien. Me has gustado más que Hideto. Su cuerpo estaba muy usado. Lo tuyo fue una novedad gustosa –rió, y tras vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta dando la espalda al japonés destruido sobre la cama, no sin antes tomar el maletín que aún estaba sobre el suelo y notar el incipiente lloro que mal contenía el músico.

Salió del cuarto con aire triunfal, y halló frente a ella a su empleado, con el rostro escondido en las rodillas, tapado con la inmensidad de su cabello. El sonido de ese movimiento alteró a Hideto quien sobresaltado, elevó su mirar hacia el pérfido nipón. Sólo recibió una torcida sonrisa de éste.

-Gustoso. Ya eres libre...

Hideto abrió sus ojos en horror, y sin esperar que la figura de Sakura desapareciera a través de la puerta dorada, ingresó desesperado al cuarto, hallando a su amigo desnudo, con las marcas en su cuerpo, con la sangre rodeándole, con la misma sensación que él había tenido hacía 8 años.

Se acercó despacio ante Tetsu, quien escondía su rostro en la almohada, ya sin pretensiones respecto de ese hedor, sin mover su cuerpo, sin siquiera temblar. Un lloro ahogado interrumpía el silencio.

Hideto cayó de rodillas ante la cama, y a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, sólo miró con tristeza cómo había lastimado a su amigo. Un amigo que finalmente se le revelaba como la calidez que siempre había sentido en él. La misma calidez que había nacido en su vientre, y que aquella vez lo había motivado a intentar proponerle esa insinuación al bajista. Esa calidez, que ahora se desvanecía en el dolor mutuo, en el reflejo de la imposibilidad.

Había perdido sus sueños.

Hideto había obligado, sin conciencia, a Tetsu a tal acción, haciéndole perder ese sueño que tanto le iluminaba el mirar. Había perdido aquel secreto anhelo de magia.

¿Acaso su libertad valía eso?

Tomó con miedo la mano de éste, y, a pesar de que se negaba a mirarle, sintió con alivio cómo los dedos de su compañero, se cerraron desesperados entre los suyos.

No mezquinó su impotencia, y levantándose del suelo, abrazó a Tetsu sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo éste, sin cambiar su posición, movía lentamente sus brazos, para retribuir ese apretón, que finalizó con el quiebre absoluto de Tetsu.

Lloró dolorido, vaciado, arrepentido. Hideto le abrazó con más fuerza, notando por primera vez en su vida aquel aroma, y le desagradó. Le repugnó profundamente que se mezclara la esencia de aquel pérfido con el cálido perfume a colonia que ese japonés de cabellos largos tenía, y que ahora lloraba, sintiendo las consecuencias de haberse sacrificado en pos de él.

Pasaron los minutos de desahogo, abrazándose mutuamente.

El hipar compulsivo de Tetsu comenzó a tranquilizarse, aflojando con él, el abrazo que había sido tan desesperado por parte de ambos.

Hideto se separó un poco, y contempló el rostro más calmo de Tetsu.

-Tetchan... te dije que no lo hicieras... ¿Por qué…? –le miró con profunda impotencia. Hubiera hecho todo, incluso condenarse a sí mismo al infierno, para no haberle hecho pasar aquella tortura a su amigo.

Tetsu sólo se dejó perder en la mirada de Hideto, en silencio, percibiendo el brillo que ésta había tomado, y que nunca antes le había visto. Un resplandor precedente de las lágrimas del alma, ya no de las frías del cuerpo.

Tetsu intentó abrazarle con más fuerza, y, antes de atraerlo otra vez contra sí, rozando sus pechos desnudos y heridos, notó la crispación en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Desesperado, se escondió en el hombro de éste, y le abrazó con fuerza, sujetándose con angustia a la espalda de su amigo, sintiendo un líquido sobre ella.

Nuevamente su pecho comenzó a convulsionarse, en un incipiente lloro que se reanudaba. Intentó detenerlo, mirando hacia arriba, parpadeando rápidamente, notando sin querer la imagen que aquel espejo le devolvía. Abrió sus ojos, y detuvo su llanto. Separó súbitamente sus manos de la espalda del joven, sintiendo cómo la tensión de Akai se disipó ante el movimiento que le alivió. No lo había notado.

Pudo ver en el espejo la enllagada espalda de aquel que le abrazaba con impotencia. El dolor le atragantó el lloro, y no pudo más que perderse en las palabras de su amigo.

-Te juro, Tetchan, que no te arrepentirás. No lo harás...

Y suspiró.

* * *

><p>Tetsu entró al hospital y, ya sabiendo el número de cuarto, se dirigió a éste.<p>

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, y caminó con lentitud hasta la cama que se exhibía a su frente. Llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, en una silla cercana, y miró a Hideto con deleite. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas de aquella tortura, y su cuerpo se había regenerado. El dolor físico había sido importante, aunque el hecho de ver a su amigo allí, recuperándose, y libre al fin, le era suficiente para haberlo superado. O al menos, eso creía.

Al igual que Hideto, había sido hospitalizado bajo un diagnóstico serio de desnutrición, que no le generó conflictos para salir de allí lo antes posible y ver el estado de su compañero.

Hideto, sintiendo aquella fragancia limpia de colonia juvenil, despertó de su adormecimiento parcial, y miró a Tetsu. Sintió una profunda alegría de volverle a ver, y poder apreciar sin repugnancia el aire libre de aquel cuarto. Un cuarto que por tres semanas le había permitido descansar, sin clientes, sin torturas, sin nada más que el disfrute de su cuerpo en un estado que consideró 'salud'. Un estado que había olvidado. Y aquella sensación aún continuaba en su cuerpo, no terminando nunca de asimilarla. La sensación de la normalidad, donde ningún dolor serio, ninguna herida, ninguna punzada, le afectaban el ánimo, se regocijaba en la tan conocida sensación de cosquilleo que la sola presencia de su amigo le generaba.

Miró la ventana del cuarto, y notó la luz del día. Advertía, para su sorpresa, el correr de las horas. Finalmente, se percataba del paso del tiempo, de la luz, de la oscuridad.

Se acomodó un poco en la cama, y regresó su vista a su amigo. Le alcanzó la mano y Tetsu la tomó, aumentando su sonrisa.

A pesar de ese bello rostro, de esa gentil mirada, de esa calidez que tanto había extrañado, pudo notar que el cuerpo de Tetsu había cambiado. Como sólo cambian los cuerpos masculinos tras la primera experiencia.

Tal vez, aquel cambio era producto del tratamiento contra la desnutrición que había afectado a su amigo en pos de juntar el dinero necesario para salvarle, tal vez era producto de la edad que pasaba, quizás sólo excusas, para evitar pensar en la verdadera causa. Y es que no había sido especial.

Aquella idea retumbaba en la cabeza de Hideto, con culpa. Sabía que aquella sonrisa que le mostraba ocultaba un gusto amargo. …l lo sabía, porque lo había vivido.

-Hide, ¿cómo estás? –le preguntó con suave voz que provocó en el pelirrojo una sensación de ilusión que le maravilló.

-Bien... tan bien... –su voz tenía un matiz calmo, como nunca antes había apreciado.

-Tengo buenas noticias...

-¿Ah?

-Los exámenes...

-¡Ah! –soslayó su rostro. Había esperado por tres semanas aquellos resultados. Sakura le había enfermado, y no quería saber con exactitud de qué, sin embargo, no entristeció de golpe, pues la sonrisa de su amigo le estaba dando seguridad. Le estaba dando esperanza. Como siempre le había dado Tetsu.

-Ese ampollado que tienes en la espalda, es alergia.

-¿Alergia? –lo miró incrédulo.

-Ajá. Nada grave. Vivirás siendo alérgico a algo que, cuando te recuperes, deberás chequear con el medico...

-¿Sólo eso? –sus ojos abiertos miraban con asombro y gratitud a aquel japonés de cabellos largos y desteñidos.

-Así es. No tienes nada más –Hideto elevó su ceño, sonriendo con profundo agradecimiento, no sabiendo con exactitud a quién compensar. Miró a Tetsu intensamente, y éste arqueó sus cejas, con curiosidad.

-Estoy tan bien. Y libre –negó con su cabeza, diciendo con voz dudosa aquel enunciado que siempre se repetía, para creerlo finalmente, para descubrir que realmente era verdad–. Tetchan... yo... seré tu eterno deudor...

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! ¡Basta! ¡Me sonrojas! –le comentó agraciado, golpeando con suavidad el brazo de Hideto, y regresando a reanudar el contacto con su mano.

-Tetchan. Yo seré lo que quieras... -le miró, sintiendo el infinito en sus ojos. Le era imposible explicar en palabras aquel secreto mar de bienestar que con suave marea, acariciaba su alma. Sábanas limpias, ambiente puro, y un mirar tranquilizador. Su salvador. Un salvador que sin querer había condenado. Su gratitud no tendría límites. Lo había decidido.

-Sólo quiero que seas tú... –le sonrió una vez más.

* * *

><p>El presupuesto escueto había provocado que aquel garaje cercano al barrio natal de Tetsu resultara demasiado costoso. Pero, en busca de hallar una solución a todos los problemas que surgían, había conseguido en los límites de Osaka y Wakayama una casa con el espacio suficiente como para ubicar todos los instrumentos y permitirles vivir un tiempo con holgada sensación.<p>

El baterista había pasado los últimos meses ahorrando aquel dinero prestado, sabiendo no con mucha certeza, que la causa justa sería aceptable.

Así, su participación en diversos grupos como reemplazante, le habían permitido sobrevivir aquel tiempo, y en aquellas bandas había logrado alcanzar a realizar contactos necesarios como para hallar un nuevo lugar, y de costos aún más reducidos.

Había avisado a Tetsu de aquel lugar, y, en busca de regresar a ser el Larc en Ciel que habían sido, el bajista se mudó con Pero a aquel alejado lugar, pero esa vez, se llevó a Hideto, que sin hogar, sin padres, sin siquiera una educación promedio, se hallaba aún a disposición de su salvador.

El primer día que Hideto fue presentado a Pero, éste creyó que se trataba de una mujer, que había sido la causa de los estragos que su compañero había hecho por más de un año. A pesar de esa insinuación en la presentación, Tetsu evadió el tema, y tras resolver aquella confusión, sin más dilaciones, comenzaron a practicar.

El rango de voz de Hideto había sorprendido con creces la expectativa del baterista, y aún más, la habilidad casi innata de éste para la guitarra, aunque su inexperiencia tanto en la voz como en el instrumento era notoria, pero no insuperables.

-¡Tadaima! –comentó Pero, ingresando al garaje de esa pequeña casa, que utilizaban de salón, de lugar de ensayos, y de habitación.

-¡Okaeri, Pero! –Tetsu dijo rápidamente, mirando con sorpresa a su amigo, que lo esperaba en las próximas dos horas.

Pero, curioso, se acercó a la mesa donde Tetsu y Hideto estaban concentrados. La extrañeza de aquellos dos, el halo misterioso que los rodeaba, le había producido una amigable sospecha, pero que no se atrevía a insinuar.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Kanjis?

-Ah... sí... –comentó nervioso Tetsu, pero Hideto sólo lo miró con un leve gesto de soberbia. Lentamente, recuperaba la personalidad que había perdido hacía 8 años. Aquel adolescente de rebelde actitud, con una profunda algarabía de vida, comenzaba a asomar en la reprimida personalidad del muchacho que había dejado de ser Akai para el resto de sus días.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero! Perdóname una, ¿sí? Me olvido de los kanjis, ¡Tetchan me ayuda a repasar! –se excusó con un suave gesto de su mano, mirando hacia un costado, alzando sus cejas, con un aire de desinterés.

-¿Te olvidas? ¡Estás mal, amigo! –le sonrió torcido. La extravagancia del pelirrojo le agradaba, y más su sentido de humor con el que compartían amenas horas.

-¡Ne! –le guiñó un ojo con altanería que hizo alegrar al baterista, y negando con su cabeza, se sentó frente a sus amigos.

Más misterios a la relación.

Siempre había preguntado cómo se habían conocido, pero ninguno respondía verdaderamente. Por más que inquiriera del pasado de Hideto, no recibía más que evasivas. Aquel joven de pelirrojo cabello, y sensual caminar, era una joya misteriosa.

Hideto componía bellas canciones que su voz, cada día más perfeccionada de la mano de Tetsu, hacían vibrar, muy diferente de su habilidad de guitarra, que había quedado estancada.

Tetsu estaba ilusionado de aquella joya encontrada en su amigo, aún con la sensación extraña de la experiencia atravesada, pero se convencía a sí mismo que finalmente, raruku alcanzaría el verdadero éxito esta vez, cuando Hideto terminara su perfeccionamiento vocálico e instrumental.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan positivo. Lentamente, Tetsu comenzó a notar que el taciturno baterista practicaba con ellos en extraña actitud, aumentando su ausencia en los ensayos, con una evasiva personalidad.

Algo acontecía con él, pero no osaba imaginar.

La mente del baterista ya maquinaba desde hacía mucho tiempo la idea de abandono de aquella banda, que retuvo cuando vio los avances de Hideto, pero nuevamente avanzaba socavando la confianza que tenía en el grupo, al notar el estancamiento súbito que el pelirrojo había tenido con la guitarra. Su habilidad no iría a mejorar, y eso lo sabía sin necesidad de esperar el futuro.

Pero tenía ya la noción de abandonarles, insuflado por las ideas de un antiguo guitarrista con el que había compartido mucho tiempo en los últimos meses, tras utilizarle como batería de reemplazo.

Aquella tarde de lluvia, en ese retirado lugar de Osaka, Tetsu terminaba de anotar algunas corcheas en su pentagrama, y mientras Hideto repasaba sus últimos kanjis, la atención de ambos fue arrebatada por la llegada súbita de Pero, cuya ausencia por más de tres semanas les había intranquilizado. El baterista había ingresado a la pequeña casa tras cerrar su paraguas, y les miró allí parado, con un gesto de culpa en sus ojos.

-¿¡Ah! ¡Pero! ¡Finalmente llegas! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! -le sonrió Tetsu, pero éste, con seria actitud, se acercó a la mesa, y, mirando una vez más aquella extraña imagen del vocalista aprendiendo lo que aparentemente debía repasar, se sentó frente al bajista. El líder, incomodado por la acción, se mantuvo expectante, al igual que el vocalista.

-Tetchan... dime... ¿cuándo será nuestro concierto...?

-¿Concierto? Aún no tenemos las producciones... será dentro de un par de meses...

-Es demasiado tiempo –rápidamente susurró, contemplando un punto alejado de la mesa.

-¿Eh? –le miró con temor, vislumbrando lo que irremediablemente sabía que acontecería.

-Si L'arc en Ciel no sale de su reclusión en esta semana...

-¡Pero! Hideto aún no maneja la guitarra con esa perfección para presentarnos a dar espectáculos...

-Si no es en esta semana... yo me voy... –sentenció sin soberbia, con un evidente dolor que sólo la necesidad le obligaba a tomar.

-¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos, a la par de Hideto, que miró con asombro al baterista. Un amigo fiel del cual, sabía, había recibido su ayuda, aunque él no lo supiera con plena conciencia-, ¡No nos puedes hacer esto! ¡Pero! ¡Te necesitamos!

-Lo siento, Tetchan. Me dieron un lugar en Die In Cries...

-¿Qué? Hiro te convenció finalmente, ¿verdad? –su ceño se frunció, con dolor, con un tinte de traición.

-No... no... -bajó su mirada. No podía negarle a los ojos lo que era verdad. Hiro le daba la oportunidad de transformarse en una buena banda, en plena actividad, no como Tetsu, en aquel esbozo de sombra del grupo que habían sido, y que no podían superar.

-Lo hizo... –Tetsu descendió su vista hacia el pentagrama que estaba corrigiendo, y sintió un leve dolor en su pecho. Sus sueños, desvaneciéndose–. Está bien... Pero... ve. Supongo que tienes razón. Mucho tiempo de inactividad. No tienes por qué morir con el barco... –susurró con tristeza, sintiendo cómo su sueño se desvanecía. Ya no era sólo la carencia de Hiro que había sido levemente reemplazada por Hideto que no tenía su experiencia. Ahora debía lidiar con la ausencia de un baterista. Ya no había grupo que mantener. Sólo fragmentos de lo que había sido.

-Tetchan... perdóname... –le comentó con culpa, pero él debía sobrevivir. Había ayudado hasta el límite a su compañero, pero si éste se negaba a ver la realidad, a ver que finalmente, raruku había muerto, ya no podía hacer nada más. Se levantó de la silla, y, apoyando la mano en el hombro del bajista, le dio un suave apretón y se fue–. Mañana paso a retirar mis cosas...

-¿Te mudarás? –preguntó Hideto con igual angustia que el líder.

-Ajá. Iré a Tokyou con el grupo.

-¡Ah! Tokyou –miró nuevamente sus kanjis. El gótico grupo finalmente había surgido el anonimato y el siguiente paso de aquello, era la vida en Tokyou. Suspiró resignado, y miró a Tetsu quien no dejaba de ver el pentagrama con el mirar opacado. Un mirar que ya no era el que había sido, un mirar que adquiriría más oscuridad. Su sueño se esfumaba, y lo sabía.

-Suerte, chicos.

-Pero –interrumpió Tetsu, y le miró con una suave sonrisa–. Gracias por todo. Te enviaré el dinero a tu casa natal, ¿sí? –le estaba agradecido a ese amable baterista por haberle ayudado siempre que le necesitó. No podía restringirle sus ansias de libertad, y más sabiendo que una oferta mucho más jugosa ya le había sido ofrecida. No podía ser egoísta, y en pos de aquel pensamiento, aceptó con suave tristeza la partida de su amigo. Otro más que se iba, que un lejano tren se lo arrebataba. Otro más hacia el olvido.

-Mn –asintió con la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, y le retribuyó el gesto. Tetsu se despedía de él sin remordimientos y con gratitud. Era un buen joven, pero con el sino de la frustración.

* * *

><p>Los días comenzaron a pasar en aquella casa de los límites de Osaka. Tetsu no se detenía a descansar, en busca de hallar un baterista y un guitarrista. Hideto finalmente había alcanzado una maestría en la composición de letras y en el uso de su rango vocálico, que su habilidad con las cuerdas no denotaba, y sin miras a mejorar. No al menos, en el corto plazo.<p>

Mientras pasaba largas horas sentado en aquel cuarto casi vacío, donde la ausencia de la batería aumentaba la sensación de desolación, apenas mitigada con la presencia de una guitarra y un bajo gastados, Hideto sólo componía pentagramas y poesía, casi desesperadamente, en busca de proteger a Tetsu. Un amigo cuyo sentimiento interior se le revelaba sin dobleces, un amigo que se había sacrificado demasiado por él, perdiendo parte de su libertad, perdiendo sus deseos, y lentamente, desvaneciendo su último sueño.

Cansado de las horas de producción, se reclinó sobre el asiento, y miró el techo. Las hojas desparramadas sobre la mesa conformaban 12 canciones, siete de las cuales ya tenían música.

Suspiró, siendo cortado su resoplido por el ingreso cansado de su amigo, que volvía a tener el físico y el mirar de aquel joven que, habiendo trabajado por un año, y haberse sometido a condiciones inhumanas de vida, colapsaría en cualquier instante.

Caminó con extenuación hasta uno de los futones que se acomodaban en el rincón de ese pequeño lugar, y sin quitarse la ropa, se arrojó a él, boca abajo, sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Tetchan? –su voz con temor, inundó, sin respuesta el silencio del cuarto.

Tetsu sólo calló. Demasiada realidad para su infantil espíritu. Debería tomar conciencia de que finalmente, su sueño era estúpido.

Cerró sus ojos, reparando tras unos segundos en una mano que acariciaba su cabeza.

Hideto se había levantado de la mesa y se había sentado a su lado, en el suelo, en busca de confortarlo. Como él lo había hecho en su momento, ahora era el turno de ayudarle.

Tetsu giró su cabeza sin ganas, y entreabrió sus ojos, para ver el rostro de su amigo.

Le sonrió con suavidad, casi imperceptible.

El semblante del pelirrojo estaba intacto. Ya no tenía ojeras de cansancio, ya no tenía las marcas de golpes o de mordidas en su rostro y cuello, y su cuerpo ya no le gritaba con dolor el fin de las torturas diarias.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando la tragedia de la que había sido victima y, a pesar de lo que había sufrido, y aún sin darse cuenta sufría, sentía interiormente una satisfacción de saber que, al menos, a alguien había ayudado. No se sintió tan mal, apreciando el gentil movimiento de aquella mano sobre su cabello desteñido. Era demasiado suave, demasiado dolor el que había pasado, como para arrepentirse. Hideto, al menos, estaba a salvo.

-¿Tetchan? ¿Qué paso? –insistió con gentil voz.

-Nada. Siempre lo mismo: nada.

Hideto se sentó más cerca del rostro de Tetsu, quien, sin necesidad de invitación, movido por su propia necesidad, se acercó al muslo del pelirrojo, y ocultó su rostro contra él. Tenía un suave aroma a limpio, que le hizo sentirse satisfecho.

El cantante suspiró resignado ante aquella actitud abatida que siempre tenía el líder desde el abandono de su baterista. Miró hacia la pared, perdiéndose en los recuerdos, en busca de alguna solución, mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza, ahora más cerca, del líder.

El movimiento de frote de la mejilla de Tetsu contra él le distrajo un instante, y bajó sus ojos hacia él, sonriéndole con ternura. Un niño, sólo eso.

Tetsu tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándole percibir su perfil. Un anguloso perfil, de pómulos marcados, pero de curvas delicadas, con esa piel que tan sedosa impresión generaba. Cada vez que le contemplaba con aquella devoción, sentía su cuerpo rendirse. Un joven que había dado lo que nunca ninguna persona hubiera hecho por él, sin pedirle a cambio algo.

Y ese niño, hecho adulto, quizás en parte por la violencia, no le había pedido a cambio nada más que la libertad. Ese niño le entregaba lo que todo el mundo, en tanto tiempo, le había estado arrebatando. La calidez de la que siempre era presa bajo esos pensamientos se elevó extrañamente desde su vientre hasta su estómago, con una burbujeante sensación de desesperada necesidad dulce.

Dejo de acariciar su cabello, y deslizó sus dedos por el rostro, para tocar la suavidad de la tez. El gesto extrañó a Tetsu quien, abriendo sus ojos, le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó, quizás producto del nerviosismo ante tan profunda mirada de la que era presa, bajo la intensidad del silencio.

-¿Por qué? –sus ojos se penetraban mutuamente.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué pasa, Hide?

-¿Por qué no me pides nada a cambio...?

-¿Qué hablas? –le observó con extrañeza, pero pronto cerró sus ojos, arropándose en ese muslo que le permitía ocultarse.

-Perdóname... –Tetsu le clavó su mirada, con duda, notando el brillo de su compañero.

-¡Hide! ¿Otra vez lo mismo? –le sonrió divertido, extendiendo una mano hacia la mejilla del cantante, en busca de tranquilizarle. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella vulnerabilidad que atacaba súbitamente a su compañero, producto de la culpa. No necesitaba más para comprenderle. Sabía lo que pensaba, sabía que se sentía causa de la desgracia, pero Tetsu, simplemente le justificaba. Una sensación oculta le hacía comprenderle.

-Tu banda... yo... ¿yo no puedo ser baterista? ¿Puedes enseñarme?

-¡Yo no sé! –le sonrió, alejando sus dedos tras la suave caricia, y acomodando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amigo, que, extrañamente, su cuerpo se había ubicado sin conciencia plena.

-¿No tienes algún amigo que pueda enseñarme?

-No. Sólo tenía a mi amigo... pero... ya te conté... –le sonrió con tristeza, y Hideto le comprendió. Tetsu le había revelado, como la mayor parte de su pasado, aquel dato de la presencia de ese alto japonés perdido en su infancia, que tras haber abandonado Osaka, había logrado la total ausencia. Un amigo, un guitarrista, y un verdadero humano. Había perdido demasiado con la partida de aquel tren.

-¿Y si le llamas?

-No tengo su teléfono...

-Sabes el de su familia, ¿cierto? Ellos saben el de Nagoya...

-No. mejor...

-Sólo inténtalo, Tetchan. Yo buscaré al baterista... –le desafió con la mirada, con una súbita y desesperada sonrisa, en un intento alocado de salvar lo único que quedaba de su amor platónico: el sueño de Tetsu.

-¿Mn? –levanto una ceja, observando a su amigo que le miraba desde arriba, dejando caer parte de su colorado cabello sobre su rostro.

-Algunos clientes…

-¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir! –determinó con el ceño fruncido, sentándose de súbito en el futón, y mirando directamente a Hideto–. ¡No quiero que te metas en eso! ¡No!

-Pero, Tetchan...

-¡NO! ¿No te fue suficiente? Quiero que hagas las cosas con libertad, Hide. No quiero que nunca más hagas algo que no quieras…

-Tú lo hiciste -le reprochó con culpa, con un suave tono grave. Tetsu se detuvo, contemplándole en silencio, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Aún podía sentir las sensaciones, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Era algo que no deseaba volver a repetir, ni aún en recuerdos.

-¡HIDE! –le reclamó con dureza. Sólo quería olvidar el tema, pero su amigo se empecinaba en caldearlo, sin entender la causa de tal accionar.

-Yo haré lo que desee... Tetchan –desvió levemente el tema, sabiendo de la sensibilidad que había generado su amigo en ese respecto-. Yo tengo la libertad que te he arrebatado... –le miró con soberbia, frunciendo su ceño en igual modo que Tetsu, con osadía. La culpa le molestaba, pero la gratitud hacia ese japonés de desteñidos cabellos era superior.

Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo que la calidez de su interior se desvanecía, y, con paso firme, dejó la habitación. Tetsu miró con tristeza el cierre de la puerta, y, con cierto odio, arrugó su nariz.

Se sintió decepcionado. Sintió que aquella tortura que él había sufrido había sido en vano. Suspiró con resignación, y un dejo de tristeza le cubrió la mente. Después de todo, los seres de vida como la que había tenido su amigo eran así. Siempre regresando a lo que odiaban, a lo que decían odiar, pero que les gustaba. Como una ramera. Porque en realidad, eso era.

Se recostó una vez más en el futón, y se dispuso a dormir.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que ese vocalista también lo abandonara?

* * *

><p>Hideto pasó toda la semana fuera de aquella casa.<p>

Tetsu ya no esperaba nada más de él. Probablemente, habría caído en alguna trampa de la yakuza, quizás un trato, una firma, y ya regresaba a su tortura.

Tetsu se giró sobre su futón y miró el techo, con profunda tristeza.

Nada de lo que había luchado, su tortura, su culpa por haber tenido la sola idea del arrepentimiento de tal acción, habían valido.

El cuarto estaba tan silencioso que podía sentir su respirar.

Simplemente se resignó a su mala suerte, que, habiendo tenido tanto, perdió todo. Estaba decidido a pasar aquellos días en la soledad del gran cuarto, cada vez más vacío, con la sola idea de la derrota.

Cerró sus ojos, en un intento vano de olvidar.

Todo estaba abandonado, incluso, su ingenua alma.

* * *

><p>Hide había regresado a aquel burdel que fue escenario de sus 8 años de suplicio.<p>

Caminó por los pasillos, con cierto gusto de recuerdo, y encontró la recepción principal. Avispó a Keiko por primera vez, asombrado de verle el rostro. Todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, sólo la conocía su voz.

La contempló fijamente, incluso cuando la joven le habló.

-¿Señorita? ¿Gusta de algún turno?

-... -era esa voz, indiscutiblemente.

-¿Señorita? –volvió a insistir. Sólo contempló a una joven pelirroja de mirar penetrante.

-Quiero hablar con el hijo del dueño...

-Ah, discúlpeme señor, le confundí –sonrió con vergüenza ante el ronco sonido de la voz de aquel joven-. Pero el hijo del dueño, al igual que éste, son personas muy atareadas...

-¡Exijo que venga a verme!

-¿Qué es este escándalo? –una conocida voz, a sus espaldas, le hizo temblar por un instante, y se giró, con soberbia.

Mantuvo su vistazo clavado en ese conocido hombre, quien, tras arquear las cejas en expresión de sorpresa, le miró con lujuria, de arriba abajo, degustando con perversión el cuerpo del muchacho que aún recordaba.

-¡Vaya! ¡Akai! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –le sonrió con malignidad, pero Hideto sólo le contempló con indiferencia, desafiante –. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres volver al trabajo?

-¡NO! –le gritó con molestia–. Ya has tenido todo lo que querías.

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... –bajó su mirada un instante, un momento de debilidad, pero la alzó con algarabía–. Quiero que me des la lista de mis antiguos clientes... –comentó con repugnancia de sus propias palabras.

-¿Ah? ¿Trabajas independiente ahora? ¡Vaya! ¡Dime dónde! Te pagaré con gusto...

-Dame la lista... –le exigió sin escuchar sus palabras. Notó un centellear maléfico en los negros ojos de aquel japonés, y, sin lugar a dudas, pudo reconocer de inmediato la idea que había a travesado su mente. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo por Tetsu, incluso, a eso.

-Sería bueno recordar épocas... –le insinuó finalmente, y le tomó del brazo, llevándolo a su despacho. Hideto sintió un profundo aborrecimiento en su interior, que le hizo rechazar aquel toque apenas ingresó a la habitación. Notando aquella energía, Sakura le miró sonriendo, con un dejo de astucia, y se apoyó sobre la mesa de su escritorio, contemplándole desde arriba con soberbia, favorecida por las diferencia de sus cuerpos.

-No. Sólo quiero la lista, Sakura. Sólo eso.

-Sabes que nosotros tenemos una estricta política de privacidad...

-¿¡Qué quieres! –le osó con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. No quería dilatar más la presencia de ese hombre. Conocía lo que quería, percibía lo que debía hacer.

-Tú sabes...

Hideto crispó su rostro en desagrado.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era incorrecto. Era una forma de manchar el sacrificio de Tetsu, pero él necesitaba de esa lista.

Recuerdos esporádicos de su mente que le atacaban ante la contemplación de Tetsu en su futón, derrotado, le habían insinuado la posibilidad de una salvación, pero sólo a través de aquella lista.

Suspiró resignado. Su cuerpo, que ya había olvidado el dolor de aquel trato, tembló de un escalofrío con el sólo percibir la futura tortura.

El recuerdo le atormentó, pero debía hacerlo, aunque no fuera lo correcto, e, irónicamente, en pos de Tetsu, aunque con ello estaría destrozándolo.

Se desvistió rápidamente, y se paró con soberbia frente a Sakura.

-Mn. Veo que te gustaba, a pesar de todo... –le sonrió con ironía, acercándose a él, para deslizar su mano por la cintura de Hideto, en busca de corroborar lo que el tiempo había restaurado.

Hideto se tensionó con brusquedad en un reflejo de defensa, y aún conteniendo las ganas de huir de aquella tortura, le dejó que hiciera lo que deseara con su cuerpo.

Rápidamente, notó cómo lo arrojaba sobre el escritorio, y, sin preparación, volvía a lazarse como había hecho por 8 años sobre su cuerpo, lastimándolo. Nada en ese perverso ser había cambiado.

Gemía en dolor, apreciando con alivio que aquel lugar, por lo menos, no tenía un siniestro espejo, y que aquella tranquilidad le permitía cerrar sus ojos, e imaginar a otra persona en el lugar de ese pérfido.

Y así lo resistía, como lo había hecho por muchos años.

Rápidamente finalizó, sabiendo que nunca más repetiría aquella profanación a la confianza de Tetsu, y tras separar el contacto, se dejó deslizar hacia el suelo, sintiendo los efectos de las agresiones. Tan duras como siempre.

Sólo faltaba la parte final, la más vejatoria.

Y como lo había esperado, Sakura, tras vestirse, se acuclilló a su frente y le miró con malicia.

Lentamente comenzó a delinear con su dedo el camino hacia la zona baja del pelirrojo, satisfecho de los destrozos internos, y tras los gritos de asco que aquel grosero movimiento generaba en la garganta del joven, lo libero de tan vil toque.

-¿Sabes, Hide? Creo que me gustó más tu amigo... ¿él sabe que te estás haciendo esto? –su voz burlesca intentaba dañarle, jugando con el sentimiento vivo que, Sakura sabía, Hideto tenía por aquel músico.

-¡Sólo dame la maldita lista! –le dijo con el rostro oculto por su largo cabello, aún sentado en el suelo, recomponiéndose de las punzadazas que atacaban su olvidado cuerpo.

-Le diré a tus clientes más adeptos que atiendes independientemente... ¿tu amigo también lo hace?

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Tu amigo gemía muy bien... y lo disfrutaba... lo sé...

Comentó con malicia, sabiendo cuánto afectaba ese comentario al pelirrojo tras aquella acción realizada. Sacó del cajón de su escritorio una carpeta, y la arrojó al suelo, mirando con desprecio al muchacho, y sin más dilaciones, salió por la puerta.

-¡Ah! Y vete lo antes posible. No me gusta tener los vejestorios en exhibición.

Era cruel y violento. Nunca lo había dejado de ser.

Hideto se movió adolorido, más de lo que nunca su cuerpo lo había notado. Se extendió hasta alcanzar los papeles, y aún recuperando su estado inicial, se sentó a mirarlos, mientras esperaba que el daño aminorara.

Leyó la larga lista de clientes, con nombres, frecuencias de visita, pagos realizados y teléfonos para ubicarles.

Entre aquella lista, logró a hallar a Tetsu, y curioso, leyó todo el dinero que había gastado en esas visitas, pagando los turnos el doble o el triple del costo por arrebatárselos a clientes ya asignados.

Eso explicaba por qué a veces aparecía para su sorpresa.

Se levantó un poco, para alcanzar del escritorio un papel y un lápiz, y anotar en ellos los clientes que sólo habían ido una vez.

Eran los arrepentidos y llenos de culpa. Sabía que entre ellos debía estar.

Finalizó la lista, habiendo olvidado su dolor, que regresó al instante de querer incorporarse. Pero ya no quería permanecer en ese lugar tan asediado de aromas que había querido olvidar, lleno de recuerdos nefastos, y una profunda culpa que comenzaría a teñir su accionar a partir de ese día.

Abandonó el lugar, llevando consigo la hoja de las anotaciones.

Miró el papel por un segundo, comprendiendo un leve detalle que le asombró. Había leído aquellos kanjis. Los había leído, complejos como eran, sólo gracias a él.

Tragó con dificultad, y un sentimiento profundo de gratitud le arrebató el aliento y una sonrisa amena.

Ahora debía hallar un lugar para recuperar su cuerpo, para que Tetsu no lo notara, a pesar de que, sabía perfectamente, lo sospecharía.

Llamo por teléfono a la larga lista de clientes, esperando que alguno fuera. Si lo encontraba, seguramente le ayudaría. No lo dudaba.

* * *

><p>Hide estaba en la plaza. Miró el cielo, con tristeza. Hacía una semana que no veía a Tetsu. Quería regresar rápido a aquel lejano lugar fronterizo de Osaka. Era el único hogar que tenía, y, a pesar de ello, sabía que el regreso no iba a ser fácil.<p>

-¿Perdón? ¿Me llamaste? –una voz a sus espaldas le arrebató la añoranza, y le hizo girar con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Sí. Ven, siéntate –le señaló con la mano el lugar vacío a su lado, y el joven muchacho lo aceptó.

-¿Estás libre? –miró el japonés de serio rostro, analizando los alrededores.

-Sí. Alguien pagó para liberarme.

-¿Ah? –parpadeó con algo de sorpresa, clavando su mirada en la él, para luego evadirla.

-Sí. Y esa persona ahora está en problemas...

-Mn.

-Quisiera ayudarla...

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ello? –levantó su rostro y lo fijó en Hideto. El pelirrojo le miró con una suave sonrisa. Ese era el rostro que había visto hacía 5 años, aún más infantil. Un japonés que su futura suegra le había obligado a pasar la noche con Hide con el único fin de darle experiencia y que no acarreara consecuencias a la familia. Hideto se había conmovido de aquella situación, como el joven muchacho se había sentido identificado con el pelirrojo. Nada les unía más que la resignación a su destino, y, con tal actitud, dejaron que las cosas sucedieran. El pelirrojo, extrañamente, había guardado en su memoria la imagen de ese japonés, no así su nombre. Había sido uno de los primeros clientes que le había hablado de su vida, de la causa que hacía que él estuviera frente a ese desconocido, con las intenciones sabidas. También a ese muchacho le habían arrebatado su libertad, de otra forma.

-Tú me habías dicho que tocabas la batería, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿Lo sigues haciendo?

-Mn… depende.

-¿Mn? ¡Explícate! –le sonrió divertido. El japonés serio le miró con añoranza.

-Me echaron hace tres meses de un grupo que había hecho con mis amigos... no se si..

-Sí, lo recuerdo. El sueño de la banda propia. Por eso te he llamando.

-¿Mn? –parpadeó con extrañeza.

-El que me ayudó a escapar de ese infierno está intentando superar una fuerte crisis de su grupo. No tienen baterista ni guitarrista... por eso... yo... no tenemos mucho. Apenas un lugar que compartimos en los límites de Osaka, y el dinero justo para sobrevivir... créeme... eres mi esperanza... –el serio japonés le miró con sorpresa, y sonrió extrañado. Esperanza. ¿…l era la esperanza? Nada tenía que perder.

-Bien.

-¿Aceptas? –le miró con los ojos abiertos y una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Claro! –asintió con su cabeza en un suave gesto.

-Tú... ¿esposa? –Hideto recordó aquella conversación frustrante del joven cuando habían terminado el vacío episodio.

-¿Esposa?

-Tú me habías dicho que tu futura suegra...

-¡Ah! Me rebelé contra ellos.

-¿Mn? –le miró con curiosidad.

-Querían que regresara al burdel... era estúpido. Preferían que estuviera con desconocidos antes de que con mi novia. Era verdaderamente estúpido.

-¿Y la abandonaste?

-Ella me lo pidió.

-¿Ah? –parpadeó con algo de asombro. Aquel japonés a su frente le había avalado maravillas de su novia, por la cual incluso, estaba realizado aquel error molesto para ambos.

-Prefería eso antes de saber que estaba con otras personas... y yo también lo preferí… –susurró con tranquilizada convicción. Hideto lo miro con extrañeza.

-¿Pero no estás con ella? –creyó que, tal vez, luchando contra la adversidad, finalmente el joven y su amada podrían haber vencido la estupidez familiar.

-No.

-Pero...

-El tiempo pasó... y bueno... las cosas cambian.

Un dejo de tristeza apareció en el rostro del baterista, y sin más explicaciones, dio fin a su relato. Hideto le aceptó la pausa, y miraron algún punto perdido del extenso parque. El silencio les acompañó un par de minutos.

El pelirrojo sintió un leve dolor punzar en su interior.

A veces las cosas cambian, aunque se luchara por conservarlas.

-Ah, por cierto... ¿tu nombre cómo era? Sólo tengo tu apellido –Hideto sacó el papel de su bolsillo y leyó una vez más los kanjis que con orgullo podía distinguir: Awaji.

-Yukihiro.

-¡Ah! Cierto –se sonrieron mutuamente en un gesto de perdón y agradecimiento. El tiempo pasaba, y las cosas cambiaban.

* * *

><p>Hideto regresó a aquella lejana casa, que sólo poseía a una gran habitación de ensayo, la cocina y el baño, acompañado de Yukihiro, quien, llevando sus dos maletas, con todas sus pertenecías, había finalmente aceptado aquel arriesgado y poco prometedor futuro.<p>

Hideto golpeó un par de veces la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Extrañado, giró el picaporte, e ingresó seguido del baterista.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado: los libros con las letras compuestas sobre la mesa, el futón extendido a un costado, y sobre él, Tetsu, caído.

Un mal pálpito hizo que caminara con paso rápido hacia el joven de cabellos desteñidos, y lo mirara de cerca. Estaba sonrojado.

Apoyó su mano sobre el rostro del bajista, y para su sorpresa, notó la elevada temperatura. Miró al baterista, quien sin dudar un minuto, salió de la habitación en busca de ayuda.

* * *

><p>Tetsu escuchó una lejana voz desconocida, que lentamente se acercaba. Despertaba de su letargo, con la sensación del olvido y la traición.<p>

-... el muchacho sólo tiene un cuadro leve de desnutrición y una fuerte disminución de su sistema inmunológico, probablemente producto de lo primero. Nada grave si se trata adecuadamente ahora.

-Mn.

-Se le debe poner mucha atención, y tratar que su ánimo no decaiga. Este tipo de reducción de glóbulos es debido a estados depresivos en la mayoría de los casos.

-Mn. haremos todo lo necesario.

Esa última frase le había resultado demasiado familiar, hasta el punto de hacerle esbozar una sonrisa.

Giró su rostro y logró divisar a través de la puerta abierta, la figura del pelirrojo que había creído desaparecer, al lado de un hombre más alto que él, y un medico.

Unos minutos de charla con el profesional, y ya ingresaban los dos japoneses al cuarto con una sonrisa en sus rostros, producto de verle despierto.

Hideto se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama y le miró con alegría.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Qué susto nos diste!

-¿Mn? –miró con desconfianza al joven que continuaba parado a su costado, del otro lado de la cama.

-¡Ah! No te lo presenté. ¡Es el baterista que te dije iba a buscar!

-¡Ah! –su mirar se entristeció y evadió la visual de Yukihiro. Recordó de súbito lo que aquello representaba, y lo que probablemente Hideto tenía que haber hecho. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvaneció, entendiendo lo que aquella fría expresión de su amigo representaba. Yukihiro, atento a esos leves detalles, comprendió demás, e intervino de la forma más amena.

-Ogawa-san. Pienses lo que pienses, créeme que Hideto no ha hecho nada incorrecto.

El baterista recibió el mirar curioso de ambos japoneses, sin llegar a entender aquel comentario, pero agradeciéndolo de alguna forma. Sólo era cuestión de definición de lo correcto. Y acorde a la definición que inconscientemente cada uno tenía, la idea que atravesaba la mente de cualquiera de los allí presente, justificaba con honor, el hecho y la acción.

-…l es Awaji, Yukihiro. Es un baterista que quiere unirse a nosotros... –comentó con vergüenza, eludiendo el mirar de Tetsu. …ste, tras ver al pelirrojo un instante, contempló al serio japonés, quien sólo inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo. Sonrió con tristeza. Tetsu no sabía cómo tocaba aquel callado japonés, y sin aquella condición no podría ingresarle al grupo. Volvió a mirar a su amigo pelirrojo, y un latido doloroso hizo eco en su interior. Probablemente Hideto habría hecho aquello en vano.

-No te he escuchado tocar…

-No seré muy bueno, pero al menos... daré lo mejor de mí…

-Mn... –miró el techo. Era una locura. Su sueño era una locura.

-¡Tetchan! –llamó la atención de su amigo, y éste sólo lo miro con cansancio-. ¿Llamaste a tu guitarrista?

-Nnnn... no.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Hide... olvida todo esto... –acotó finalmente, y girando su rostro hacia Yukihiro le contemplo con culpa–. Perdona. El grupo se disuelve definitivamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Tetchan! –protestó el pelirrojo, divisándolo con desesperación.

-Sí. Se acabó. No tienen sentido... –suspiró con dejadez. Era una locura aceptar al callado japonés sin haberle escuchado en un grupo que se destrozaba, era una locura iniciar una vez más la búsqueda intensiva de un guitarrista, era una locura haber hecho lo que había hecho por Hideto. Tal vez el egoísmo rayó su alma, y el arrepentimiento le comprimió el pecho.

-¡No! ¡Tú no tienes sentido! –le recriminó con el ceño fruncido, molesto. Su esfuerzo y su propia repugnancia no debían ser tomadas de aquella forma. …l también sufría con la situación.

-¡No! No soporto la idea... –comentó con la angustia que había destilado durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué idea?

-¡Que tuviste que regresar a tu infierno! –le miró con odio–. No soy imbécil. ¡Sé lo que hiciste! –le reclamó en un secreto sentimiento de celos y egoísmo, del que no era consciente.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No hice nada malo! –mintió, sintiendo el reproche de su amigo, apreciando que esa calidez que había nacido de su vientre se retorcía en un dolor interno que le generaba angustia.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! –miró al baterista con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Y tú! ¿¡Qué le pediste! ¿¡Qué le pediste!

-¿Yo? –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por el repentino odio dirigido hacia él–. ¡Yo no le pedí nada! …l me ofreció ingresar a la banda, y yo acepté. Sólo eso -se justificó.

-No me mientas...

-¡No lo hago! ¿¡Qué sentido tendría! -le miro con expresión mediadora.

-¡Dime cómo lo conociste! ¿¡De dónde lo conoces! –le preguntó con osadía. El suave tono de su voz cansada aún podía elevarse en ese resto de autoridad que le quedaba al líder hecho cenizas. Yukihiro miró con un suspiro a Hideto, quien evadió su mirada, tomando la palabra.

-Tetchan, ¿quieres la verdad?

-Sí.

-…l fue un cliente ocasional hace más de 5 años. Nunca más nos vimos...

-¡Lo ves! -le reclamó con la voz más calma, en un tono traicionado–. ¿Y cómo lo contactaste?

-Tetchan...

-Fuiste con él, ¿¡verdad! –sus ojos afinaron en odio y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Tetchan.

-¡Dime! ¡Dime! –le exigió con voz alta, mirando el techo.

-¡Sí! ¡Fui con él! ¡Y tuve que pagar la carpeta con los nombres! ¡Pero así encontré a Yukihiro! -reclamó molesto, aún repugnado por su acción. Reprochó internamente a Tetsu el hecho de haberse tomado privilegio de su decoro. Le reclamó, inconscientemente, el hecho de hacerle recordar tal decisión. …l también había estado arrepentido de tal costo, pero debía valer la pena. Indignado, salió de la habitación con ofendido aire. Tetsu no tenía por qué tratarle de esa forma, si él mismo le había rechazado cuando se había ofrecido.

Tetsu no dejó de mirar el techo ni un instante, y sólo sintió la presencia de su amigo desaparecer de aquel cuarto y dejar en situación incomoda al desconocido, cuando el portazo de la salida del pelirrojo hizo eco en el silencioso ambiente.

Tetsu bajó su mirada y la dirigió al desconocido, con duda, y éste evadió el gesto. No intuía del todo lo que había pasado, pero comprendía lo que ocurría entre esos dos japoneses.

En el poco tiempo que había compartido con Hide, había notado la inflexión de sus palabras a la hora de narrar la historia de aquel salvador de mirada pacífica, y apelando a su intuición, no dudó en desplegar su actitud mediadora.

Adquiriendo su acostumbrada personalidad, sacó del interior de su chaqueta un papel pequeño y, tomando una lapicera, miró a Tetsu con aire conciliador.

-Ogawa-san. Dime el teléfono del guitarrista de que habló Hideto.

-No. No hay solución. Ya no hay más grupo.

-¿Te rindes tan fácil? –le pregunto con seriedad. Hideto le había explicado en aquel breve tiempo los rasgos de ese líder conflictuado, detalles que le permitían de alguna forma misteriosa, comprender su personalidad.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya no hay más grupo! Vete, ¿sí?

-Sólo dame el teléfono. Yo también necesito un guitarrista –le sonrió con complicidad, pero el amable gesto no ablandó el duro sentimiento de traición que embargaba al bajista.

-Está estudiando arquitectura. No aceptará.

-Dame el teléfono, por favor.

-Deja de insistir. Eres un desconocido, ¿sí? No te metas en asuntos ajenos.

Yukihiro suspiró, notando la necedad del líder. En algunos aspectos, las narraciones de Hideto habían sido extremadamente soslayadas.

Apeló a su artillería pesada. Había notado demasiado a la perfección la extrañeza de la relación que unía al pelirrojo con él, y en pos de lograr obtener un grupo al que pertenecer, utilizó su mejor estrategia.

-Bien. Tú dejas el grupo, y Hideto vuelve al burdel.

-¿Qué? –le miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo el fin del comentario.

-Hideto me prometió que me iba a pagar mi tiempo perdido, regresando a aquel lugar, si el grupo no funcionaba.

-¿Cómo se atrevió…?

-¿No entiendes que está desesperado por ti? -le interrumpió con rapidez, para no darle lugar a dudas. Tetsu le miró con recelo, manteniendo el silencio por unos minutos. Miró de vuelta al baterista, y soslayó su mirada.

-Anota el número...

Yukihiro le sonrió triunfal. Una mentira amable podía con la estupidez humana.

* * *

><p>-¿Moshi moshi?<p>

-Ah... ¿el señor Kitamura?

-Es el interno 256, apriete el número tras la señal.

Yukihiro esperó el pitido de aquel aparato, y presionó rápidamente las teclas. Fue atendido por una voz que denotaba un cansancio adicional y tal vez, con un dejo de picardía olvidada en el pasado.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Ah... ¿Kitamura-san?

-Sí.

-¡Ah! Soy Awaji, Yukihiro... amigo de Ogawa-san.

-¿¡Tetchan! –su voz tomó una tonalidad de sorpresa y melancolía mixturada en la más sincera alegría.

-Ajá.

-¿¡Le sucedió algo! –preguntó detenido en el tiempo. Se reprochó en un instante los años de abandono en el que había recluido a su amigo.

-Todavía no...

-¿Mn?

-Mira. Ogawa-san esta recuperándose de una fuerte depresión. Creo que como estás fuera de Osaka no has escuchado que su grupo casi llega a superar las fronteras de la prefectura, pero quebró inesperadamente. Eso le afecto demasiado.

-¡No! ¡Pobre Tetchan!

-Y ahora queremos que lo vuelva a intentar, pero está algo cansado... me imagino que debes entender.

-Por supuesto.

-El vocalista y yo estamos preocupados por su salud.

-¿Eres de la banda?

-Ajá... Tú eras un amigo suyo desde muy pequeño, y eres guitarrista... yo... yo sé que estás estudiando en la universidad...

-¿Me necesitan? –le preguntó con un suave brillo en los ojos. Miró a través de su ventana, y vio aquellos hierros retorcidos.

-Realmente queremos... que Tetchan se mejore, y hacer que esta banda...

-¡Voy! ¡Voy! ¡Dime dónde! ¡Iré inmediatamente!

* * *

><p>Tetsu había salido del hospital, mejorado levemente, y a pesar del rechazo a la idea en un principio, decidió regresar a aquel alejado lugar donde su sueño de grupo solía refugiarse en compañía de Yukihiro y Hideto.<p>

Pasó varias semanas en su futón, bajo los delicados cuidados del pelirrojo que no desatendía los horarios de las medicinas, ni de su alimentación. La tierna pasión que éste tenía para con su compañero, inmersa en gratitud, ya no era un secreto para el nuevo miembro del grupo, que nunca habiendo hablado al respeto, prefería la discreción como actitud a tomar.

Yukihiro se había mudado con ellos, y con él, había traído su propia batería que volvía a ocupar gran parte del pequeño rincón vacío.

Continuando con aquella rutina, pasaron los días.

Una tarde, inesperadamente, la puerta de aquel refugio de artistas caídos resonó con fuerza.

Hide, sin sentir nada especial en aquel sonido, se levantó de la mesa donde ya leía y componía música sin necesidad de diccionarios para entender o recordar los kanjis, y se dirigió a atender el llamado. Yukihiro sólo le observó, sentado desde la otra punta de la mesa donde compartían la composición del resto de las canciones que necesitaban para finalizar un CD, y dando tiempo a su agotado líder que descansaba sus ojos recostado sobre el futón.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, y miró con rareza a un alto japonés, de cabellos cortos, y con un color rojo intenso en su boca, sujetando dos maletas a sus costados. Levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¡Mierda! ¿Tú eres la nena de Tetchan? –resopló contemplando a Hide desde arriba hasta abajo, advirtiendo las curvas de aquel delicado y pequeño cuerpo–. ¡Pero linda, vas a tener que hacer algo con la delantera! –le guiñó un ojo, que no intimidó al joven callado. Había vivido cosas peores que aquella grosería.

Tetsu, reconociendo la voz en un lejano recuerdo de infancia, se incorporó del futón, y desde allí avistó al alto japonés. Era Ken.

Sonrió internamente, pero un dejo de duda le opacó. La culpa mechó su espíritu, y rápidamente, casi en un gesto de protesta, miró con molestia a Yukihiro, quien notando ese duro observar, esquivó fingiendo concentrarse en las letras que estaba corrigiendo.

Tetsu volvió a reparar en el alto japonés, que tan desubicado como siempre, miró por encima del pelirrojo, y tras distinguir a su cansado amigo, ingresó al lugar sin permiso, dejando las maletas fuera.

Se arrodilló sobre el futón, y con un anhelo de perdón, le abrazó con fuerza. Tetsu aceptó el cálido gesto, y en una añoranza tan reprimida por años, le retribuyó el movimiento, casi al borde del lloro. Allí estaba su amigo, el que el tren se había llevado.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Pedazo de estúpido! ¡Te dije que te cuidaras! –le regañó con un suave susurro. Hide miró la escena con una suave sonrisa, e ingresó las maletas que ese desenfadado japonés había dejado fuera, para cerrar la puerta.

-¡El idiota eres tú, te olvidaste por ir de putas! –le reclamó con cariño, no queriendo separarse.

El silencio los mantuvo unidos un par de minutos más, pero finalizaron el contacto tras la expectación y sonrisa de los dos espectadores que le miraban.

Ken, regresó su atención a la pelirroja, y con un gesto tranquilo, le hizo un movimiento de mano.

-¡Linda! No te preocupes. No me violaré a tu novio...

Hide sonrió divertido, cautivado por ese japonés que respondía exactamente a las descripciones que su amigo le había confesado en sus momentos de mayor soledad. A través de esas narraciones había desarrollado un afecto delicado hacia ese japonés grosero, en igual calidad que Tetsu había hecho con éste.

-No te preocupes. Yo no tengo tan mal gusto. No me gustan tan deprimidos... –jugueteó el pelirrojo ante la atónita mirada de Ken, que volvió a contemplar su cuerpo, con un dejo de vergüenza, tras haber escuchado la ronca y profunda voz de la delicada figura.

-¡Vaya! Perdona, ¡hermano! Con razón tu delantera... ¡ay! –se excusó sin inhibición, pero no logró terminar por el golpe que recibió en sus costillas, propinado por su amigo.

-¡Infeliz! ¡…l es el vocalista!

-¡Ah! ¡Avisa, estúpido!

-No cambias, ¡Ken!

-¡Y tú siempre el mismo lelo! –rezongó más tranquilo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sereno, calmado de las emociones nostálgicas que el encuentro le había generado.

-¿Y no ves? ¡Visito idiotas!

-¡Ken! -le recriminó con cariño, tras tornarse serio de súbito. Sabía lo que Yukihiro le habría dicho, y su presencia en esa casa sólo indicaba que ese desfachatado japonés había aceptado. Una suave brisa de culpa le acongojó el alma–. Ken... ¿tu carrera...? –preguntó finalmente con duda. El alto japonés le sonrió sin arrepentimientos. Y aquel secreto gesto les bastó a los dos.

Tras la presentación de cada uno de los miembros, y luego de relatos breves de anécdotas que parecían haber sido olvidadas, Ken se disculpó ante el quiebre de la conversación que los cuatro mantenían, y motivado por su anhelo tan exasperado, se dirigió al rincón de aquel gran cuarto, donde una guitarra gastada le esperaba.

Era un intento desesperado de volver a la vida.

No deseaba descansar de su largo viaje, ni comer la cena que ya casi estaba servida de la mano de Hide, solamente le interesaba descargar toda su añoranza por tantos años, en el roído instrumento que allí tenían, y tal como lo deseó, lo realizó.

Los tres se maravillaron del movimiento rápido de su mano por sobre la guitarra en una sensual danza con la música, que extasió a todos.

Tras finalizar aquella necesidad compulsiva, se unió a su amigo a la mesa, y procedieron a comer finalmente.

-¡Mn! ¡Qué delicia! ¡Oye! ¿Quién cocina esto? –preguntó el alto japonés, hablando con la boca llena, pero intentando simular buenos modales.

-Yo –el pelirrojo le miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Oh! Lástima que te sobra 'aquello', porque casi eres la mujer de mis sueños... –comentó desenfadado, intentando retomar su actitud tan olvidada. Su típico deseo imperioso de incomodar a todos los presentes. Aquel comentario, como pudo notar, incomodó a Tetsu y Yukihiro, pero extrañamente, ese joven de cabellera color pasión, le miró con un guiño de ojos.

-Esta noche te puedo mostrar que lo soy sin que te moleste 'aquello'... –le susurró sensualmente, generando un embarazo a todos los presentes. Ken levantó una ceja ya no tan convencido de su antiguo poder de molestia, y miró a Tetsu quien rió con simpleza. Hide siempre había escuchado su relatos de los intentos fallidos que éste siempre realizaba en el fútil intento de contrarrestar y opacar aquella habilidad innata del guitarrista por la desfachatez. Y motivado por esas historias, y por esa necesidad de vengar a su secreto amado, había logrado lo que nadie: había inhibido a Ken.

-Ja ja ja. ¿¡Ken! ¿Vergüenza? –punzó la situaron el joven de desteñidos cabellos.

-¡TETCHAN! –le recriminó con un suave sonrojado en sus mejillas, y continuó comiendo en silencio. Ya sabría quién en realidad era Hide.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, con el tiempo, las cosas tomarían su orden necesario.<p>

Y efectivamente aquello había dado resultado.

La asombrosa guitarra de un alto japonés con boca escarlata, la llamativa habilidad de un bajista de cabellos escandalosos con ropas místicas, un baterista de características autómatas y un vocalista andrógino, habían sido la perfecta combinación que les lanzó al éxito rotundo.

En poco tiempo, su nombre resonaba en toda Osaka, y sus presentaciones habían superado con creces a los más renombrados artistas internacionales.

A pasos agigantados comenzaron a recuperar todos los puestos que habían perdido en los rankings regionales, y ya incapaces de ser contenidos, desbordaron a las prefecturas vecinas, extendiéndose por todo Japón.

Su nombre ya era nacional, y en busca de atender todos los pedidos mercantileros, la asistencia a programas, y demás actividades que lentamente comenzaban a copar su vida gracias a la fama del grupo, determinaron que debían mudarse a Tokyou, la gran capital, donde todo grupo comenzaba su verdadera vida musical.

Aquel día sería el último en Osaka, y motivados por aquella súbita nostalgia, dispusieron esa última jornada a sus propias reflexiones individuales, a sus propios quehaceres antes de finalizar el largo recorrido que habían caminado en esa prefectura que les había visto nacer.

Ken, motivado por su necesidad masculina, había decidido pasar esa noche en compañía femenina, tras visitar por última vez su casa natal, de la que había sido echado cuando su decisión de ingresar al grupo en pos de ayudar a su amigo Tetsu y de hallarse nuevamente como humano, le había valido el desprecio de su familia.

Yukihiro, en un último gesto de su pasado, y bajo la discreción absoluta, incluso para sus amigos, de su tan callada personalidad, utilizó aquel día para visitar a su antiguo amor, en lo que quizás, era la última palabra debida. Hide lo había sospechado a pesar del misticismo con el que el baterista había rodeado su última acción en Osaka. Sabía que su amigo iría a visitar a la que casi se transformaba en su esposa. Unas últimas palabras, para dejar al olvido actuar.

Hyde, que había finalmente cambiado su nombre japonés por el exótico y hasta maléfico nombre de un conocido personaje de literatura inglesa, simplemente se recluyó en su apartamento, el que había podido comprar, junto con otros tres para sus amigos, en un edificio del centro de Osaka. Era su primera posesión sin gusto a obligación.

Carente de familia y de afectos profundos en esa gran ciudad, había escogido la soledad de aquel último piso, en cuya terraza podía apreciar la insignificancia del resto del mundo ante sus ojos, en un intento de hallar su soberbia adolescente, con orgullo de haber superado su destino cruel. Nada más necesitaba que ese momento íntimo consigo mismo para jactarse de su triunfo, para saborear con un profundo agradecimiento, la suerte que le había entregado la vida, a pesar y después de todo. No tenía más que sonreír con satisfacción. Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía, o al menos, todo lo que con trabajo se podía conseguir.

Tetsu, por su parte, utilizó aquel día para devolver finalmente el préstamo misterioso que Pero le había hecho en aquellos duros años.

El resto de la tarde de esa jornada, motivado por su sentimentalismo familiar, la dispuso para despedirse de sus parientes, sujetando fragmentos de memoria en aquella casa que le había visto nacer.

Sin embargo, tras cenar en familia, un suave ronroneo interior llamó su atención en medio de las charlas amenas de sus seres queridos.

Sin saber la causa al respecto, abandonó su casa con la despedida final, y se encaminó a su solitario departamento.

Ingresó al edificio, con la profunda necesidad de ver por última vez su ciudad.

Tomó el ascensor hacia la terraza, en donde halló a Hyde avistando con ese mismo encanto a la metrópolis que les había dado tanto: dolor y esperanza.

Caminó a sus espaldas, y contempló con sumo placer el cabello aleatorio y largo que se movía con estética, sobre la espalda de ese japonés.

Con el paso tranquilo, pasó a su lado, y se apoyó sobre la baranda del lugar.

Miró la inmensidad, y contempló el perfil de Hyde.

-¿Mn? ¿Mirando por última vez la ciudad? –le sonrió con ameno gesto, que Hyde retribuyó. El pelirrojo ya podía sentir ese burbujeo interior, como nunca dejaba de apreciarlo cada vez que ese japonés se acercaba a él. Le miró con un suave brillo en sus ojos, intensificado por la luz de la luna.

-Ee. Es increíble para mí.

-¡No para ti sólo! –le corrigió con tranquilidad y volvió a posar sus ojos en la ciudad iluminada.

-Tetchan... –le llamó con miedo.

-¿Mn? –se sostuvieron el mirada mutuamente.

-Gracias...

-No, Hyde. Gracias a ti –bajó con levedad la cabeza, en un gesto de amable asentimiento. Hyde mordió su labio inferior.

Dejaron los tranquilos minutos escurrir con parsimonia, mientras veían lentamente cómo la ciudad se dormía, en el silencio.

-Hyde... nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti... –rectifico su anterior palabra–. Créeme que te lo agradezco... –sus locuciones fueron detenidas por el pelirrojo que posó dos dedos sobre los labios del bajista, y le miró con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

-Soy yo quien te agradece infinitamente, Tetchan. Yo soy gracias a ti. Tú me sacaste del infierno... –se acercó a él con lentitud, para evitar cualquier rechazo, y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Tetsu, abrazándole con suavidad. El bajista, retribuyendo el agradable contacto, se apoyó contra la baranda, ya no importándole la vista, y ladeando un poco su cabeza, para acercarse al oído de su amigo. Cerraron los ojos, en un antiguo gusto de pasado acogedor.

-Hyde...

-¿Quieres saber mi pasado? –susurró, sabiendo que el japonés de cabellos anaranjados reconocería de inmediato a lo que se refería. Su pasado lo conocía, pero nunca había escuchado con detalle la historia. El abrazo que éste le proporcionaba, se comprimió un poco, quizás, algo sensible a esa verdad.

-No es necesario...

-Sí. Sí lo es –acomodó su rostro en el cuello de Tetsu, para percibir ese aroma cálido del joven, esa colonia, que sólo hacia sonreírle ante las cosquillas impetuosas que explotan en su interior–. Lo es, porque quiero que sepas... lo importante... que eres...

-¡Hyde! –le calló una vez más. Desde hacía meses, aquel pelirrojo no dejaba de enviarle esos sutiles y evidentes mensajes, que Tetsu, por extraña razón, los evitaba.

-Mi padre había creído que un restaurante en Osaka sería un buen negocio. Junto con mi madre, utilizaron todos sus ahorros para la instalación de uno, pero no alcanzaba. Tuvieron que pedir crédito a la yakuza, que le prometían, además, inmunidad. Mi padre aceptó considerando que en menos de tres años, la deuda sería cancelada y esa relación con gente de tal calaña terminaría siendo un mal trago del pasado. Nunca creyó que el negocio no funcionaria.

-Hyde, está bien si... –intentó detenerle, con temor a la suave convulsión de llanto que comenzaba a agitar la respiración del cuerpo que abrazaba con seguridad.

-... y no funcionó. La yakuza le presionaba todos los meses, por años, hasta que cansados de aquella deuda, invadieron mi casa cuando tenía 14 años. Tomaron a mi madre y mataron a mi padre, frente a mis propios ojos. Sé que ellos iban a matarme, pero el hijo del gran jefe se sintió atraído por mí, y me tomó como pago de aquella deuda. Luego supe que mi madre, sola, se suicidó no queriendo saber de mi destino final.

-Ese... era...

-Fue ese bastado, Tetchan... el que tanto daño nos ha hecho... me encerró a los 14 años en esa pocilga, y me explotó todos los días de mi vida. Yo no quería vivir, Tetchan. Lo hacía por desdén, por simple cansancio, porque ya nada me daba vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo sé...

-Yo también quería que mi vez hubiera sido especial... créeme que lo había deseado...

-Basta... por favor… Hyde... –le susurró, apoyando su mano sobre el perfumado cabello de su amigo, achicando aquel contacto, presionándolo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo en un ilusorio movimiento de resguardo. Ese recuerdo fresco en su mente aún le dolía, en cuerpo y alma. Pero ese relato le hizo comprender con demasiada claridad lo que realmente representaba para Hyde el grupo y él mismo.

-Yo no tenía libertad, no tenía deseos, ni mucho menos ilusión. Yo sólo quería desaparecer... Tetchan... –un oleaje súbito mojó su alma con aquella agradable sensación que cosquilleaba su interior. Deseaba desde hacía años a ese gentil japonés, pero siempre su rechazo le reprimía.

Tetsu alejó el roce, y miró los ojos entrecerrados de Hyde, en su momento de mayor sinceridad. La luna iluminó con penumbras aquel rostro que se veía tan vivo desde aquellos nefastos tiempos, y una agradable sensación de satisfacción cubrió su espíritu. Hyde estaba vivo gracias a su sacrificio, y eso le hacía menos penosa la idea de haber atravesado aquella traumática situación.

Sin percibirlo, deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de Hyde y la acarició con sorpresa y deleite. Ya no estaría mancillada nunca más.

Hyde se acercó al rostro de Tetsu, en un último intento de besarle, pero el lento camino hacia sus labios fue desviado por el mismo bajista, quien miró hacia un costado, y acercó el rostro de Hyde a su propio cuello. Y una vez más esa sensación de oleaje interno le insinuaba su profunda necesidad de aquel gentil japonés, pero con el gusto de lo prohibido.

Al bajista le seguía doliendo el recuerdo de lo que había sido arrebatado. Advertir lo que sentía, le asustaba.

-Tetchan... créeme que siempre deseé hacerlo contigo... –le susurró, notando la leve tensión de su amigo. El tema siempre evadido, siempre soslayado, emergía una vez más de sus labios, con el único fin de buscar la aceptación que nunca aparecía. Sólo quería amarle, más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-No digas...

-Es la verdad. Nunca lo había deseado... sólo contigo... Yo te amo...

Separaron su contacto una vez más, y Tetsu le miró con asombro, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, y un latir ahuecado retumbarle en todo el cuerpo.

-Tetchan... borremos el pasado, y hagamos cuenta nueva... hagámoslo especial...

Tetsu se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro inmutable, pesando su propio sentir. Y es que era innegable. No había habido nunca otra razón para haber ayudado a ese pelirrojo en el cuarto de aquella tortura. No había habido otro motivo por el cual había deseado su libertad. No había otra causa por la cual había aceptado tan perversa condición para que Hyde fuera finalmente libre. Nada explicaba mejor aquel odio que había tenido por la reincidencia de Hyde en aquel horrible actuar.

La verdad era evidente.

Y fue cuando sintió en su interior aquella angustia, aquel dolor, aquella culpa, que no nunca habían sido más que las mismas cosquillas del sentimiento compartido.

No podía mentirse más.

Y finalmente besó a Hyde, con ternura, con delicia, disfrutando por vez primera esa boca que los años de libertad habían purificado, y que le devolvía el sentimiento de desesperada necesidad.

La respiración del pelirrojo ya se había alterado, y su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar lo que nunca. El deseo de la carne, pero con el dulce sabor de la ternura.

Sin mediar palabras, sin más que mirarse en el silencio cómplice, descendieron hasta el cuarto de Hyde, y sin prender las luces, iluminados aún por la luna que ingresaba al cuarto desde la ventana, se entregaron en aquella necesidad que por años había sido reprimida y confundida.

Por primera vez, Hyde sentía manos amables que le desvestían con cuidado, manos que le acariciaban con absoluta dulzura, que buscaban desesperadamente borrar los dolores pasados. E inevitablemente realizaba su cometido, sumiéndolo en placer desconocido, en necesidad cálida, que se saciaba lentamente con los besos que Tetsu desplegaba sobre su pecho y cuello.

Hyde, abrazándole con desesperación, sólo podía gemir en éxtasis el trato único de su amante, el trato que nunca habría esperado de nadie más que de él, el mismo trato que imaginaba en aquella lejana tortura, cuando intentaba escapar de tan grosera situación.

Y Tetsu, ya sin velos, se entregaba placentero a aquel sentimiento que finalmente había descubierto.

Todo su accionar había sido producto del sentimiento que le unía con ese peculiar japonés que gemía bajo su cuerpo, de una forma deliciosa y extrema.

Sus cuerpos desnudos, frotaban sus pieles con placer, mezclando sus perfumes, que ya no eran desagradables. Nada allí les repugnaba, e incluso el tinte de prohibición que les envolvía, no les asustaba, porque sentían verdadero aquel actuar.

Guiado por su amante experimentado, Tetsu notó el suave movimiento de las piernas de Hyde, que tras abrirse y ubicarse sobre su cadera, esperaba extasiado el ingreso tan deseado por años. Pero Tetsu se contuvo, aún en aquel trance gozoso de carne y esencia.

-¿Pasa algo? –susurró jadeante Hyde, al notar el súbito detenimiento de su amante.

-Hyde... yo... no quiero lastimarte... –susurró con miedo. La experiencia que había tenido antes le opacó el sentimiento, recordando el dolor sufrido, y la amarga sensación en el alma.

-Es nuestra primera vez... Tetchan... hazlo sin miedo, como si desconociéramos las consecuencias... –le sonrió con amable gesto, y ayudado por la presión que ejercía con sus piernas en la cadera de su amante, favoreció al movimiento que ambos deseaban sin dilaciones.

Y efectivamente, Tetsu, con aquella ternura que le caracterizaba, se movía con lentitud en su interior, rozando con temor sus partes más íntimas, arrebatándole el aliento de una forma nunca antes sentida. Finalmente profesaba la sagrada unión a la que los humanos pueden acceder, en un intento de redención, de salvación.

Sus gemidos cada vez más altos, no hacían más que excitar a Tetsu, quien ya no podía controlar la lentitud de sus estocadas, y a medida que la cadera de su amante se lo permitía, aceleraba ese rítmico movimiento, abrazado a su amante, con el borde de la locura rayando su inconciencia.

Las manos de Hyde se ceñían sobre su espalda, acariciándole los omóplatos, en medio de aquel ritual largo y acelerado. Podía apreciar cómo su amigo separaba sus piernas, para ahondar aquella dulce penetración que se apresuraba con el transcurrir de los minutos, y a su vez, intentaba cerrarlas, pero sin rechazar su propia cadera. Le sentía gozar y podía percibir el remolino de sentimientos que atacaban a su pelirrojo, en medio de aquella desesperación, donde Tetsu le besaba, y ahogaban mutuamente sus gemidos, al borde de la más profunda locura.

Ya sentía a su amigo rodearle con una infinita profundidad de sentimientos, besarle con entrega absoluta. Y es que ambos, sin darse cuenta, estaban haciendo de aquella vez, una especial primer experiencia verdadera.

Finalmente el éxtasis los atacó sin compasión, acabando el tan divino ritual.

Por primera vez, Hyde sonrió al sentir los restos de aquel último suspiro de su amante, que le llenaban con lenta caricia, y a diferencia de lo que siempre había vivido, cerró sus ojos con placer, para degustar aquella tan intima sensación que nunca antes había disfrutado. Y Tetsu, finalmente liberado de toda la pasión desmedida, notó cómo el relajado cuerpo de su amante le acariciaba la espalda, en una actitud sumamente placentera.

Se apoyaron en la cama, exhaustos con insondable tranquilidad.

El bajista se acomodó a su lado, y abrazándole con cariño le miró, notando aquella sonrisa que nunca había hallado tras la salida de ningún cliente.

Y esa idea oculta, le hizo sonreír.

Hyde, más recuperado, se giró y contempló con maravilla esa única sonrisa de la cual había dependido su vida por meses. Esa sonrisa de tan gentil ser.

Y mirándose mutuamente lo descubrieron en silencio: había sido especial.

Demasiado significado en sus pasados, demasiado sentimiento contenido.

El pelirrojo, se acurrucó en los brazos de su amante, y sin mediar palabra, reconociendo el verdadero valor de aquella noche, se durmieron con la sensación de que finalmente, la paz había alcanzado sus atormentados espíritus y su pasado finalmente había sido borrado. Estaban purificados.

Sólo una noche para el resto de sus vidas, pero había alcanzado.

* * *

><p>El tiempo siempre cambiará las cosas, por más que se las intente mantener intactas.<p>

Los años pasaron y, entre conciertos, tours, asistencia a programas de TV, videos promocionales, y una infinidad de actividades que lentamente consumían su vida en Tokyou, el grupo había alcanzado finalmente la fama.

L'arc en ciel, demasiado cansado de toda esa actividad, había determinado hacía más de siete años, unas vacaciones 'temporales'.

La vida de cada uno de los miembros, demasiado ocupada en los trabajos individuales, terminó resultando siempre la excusa perfecta para continuar dilatando el regreso. Un regreso que parecía, nunca más sería efectivo.

En un alejado parque de la ciudad, desolado, iluminado tenuemente por faroles eléctricos que daban un ambiente melancólico a los vívidos parajes, una brisa invernal soplaba con tristeza, moviendo con parsimonia las hojas de los árboles, generando un suave murmullo.

De entre aquella inmensidad, una sombra de caminar oscuro, con cabello corto y negro, y un ceño marcado por la resignación de las cosas, caminó por la espesa noche sin luna, hasta alcanzar el lugar acordado, en un determinado banco.

Caminó con lentitud, hallando ya a su compañero en el lugar establecido.

…ste se giró con un triste movimiento y tras sonreírle un suspiro de alegría, le permitió sentarse a su lado.

Dos hombres que el tiempo había cambiado.

-Hyde... ¿por que? –le preguntó Tetsu con un suave dolor en su voz marcándole el acento.

-Tetchan...

-Sé que sólo fue una noche... pero... tal vez

-Una única y especial noche –rectificó Hyde con pena. Aquella vez perdida en los años había sido maravillosa, pero extrañamente, el miedo, el sentir, el dolor, el pasado, les pesó demasiado como para afrontar la realidad de su amistad. El pasado no podía borrarse, no se podía hacer cuenta nueva, cuando la crueldad humana rasgaba la inocencia. Algo, al final, había lastimado el sentimiento, pero como todo en la vida, el misterio de aquello era irrevelable.

-Si fue tan especial... por qué...

-Perdona, Tetchan, pero las cosas cambian... –miró el suelo con arrepentimiento–. Pronto seré padre...

-Mn... sí. Lo sabía... yo sólo quiero saber por qué... -le suplicó, clavando su mirada en la oscuridad del parque, sus ojos abiertos en trance sólo intentaban ocultarse del dolor, pero no podía evitarlo. Allí estaba en su interior, latiendo con perversidad.

-El tiempo cambia las cosas... Tetchan... lo siento...

El bajista advirtió cómo la presencia de aquel bajo japonés desapareció de su lado tras un par de segundos, y la fría brisa que sopló le hizo cerrar los ojos, degustando los restos de la estela de perfume que le había llevado a su nariz.

Sintió un profundo arrepentimiento, una profunda traición, un dolor infinito.

Todos los recuerdos de aquel pasado le atacaron sin compasión, pero ya era imposible reflexionar en las causas o en las consecuencias.

El tiempo no se detenía.

Abrió sus ojos, y parpadeó un poco para evitar que una rebelde lágrima asomara por su rostro.

Elevó su semblante hacia la noche, que nublada, no le iluminaban ni estrellas ni luna, sólo los tristes y artificiales faroles dispuestos entre la arboleda.

Un sonido de cortocircuito, hizo eco en la queda noche, y el parque se oscureció de súbito.

Y allí quedó Tetsu, sentado en la soledad y oscuridad de aquel bosque en la ciudad, acompañado de un murmullo cínico de los árboles, suspirando con el dolor de la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Sólo un suave pensamiento lastimó más su alma.

"Soy yo quien te agradece infinitamente, Tetchan. Yo soy gracias a ti. Tú me sacaste del infierno..."

Miró el cielo una vez más. ¿Por qué?

Ya ni la luna existía para él.

**~Owaru~**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

Bien. Es realmente un aborto de la naturaleza que hubiera escrito algo tan corto! ^_^... la verdad yo ya venía preocupándome cuando estaba escribiéndolo por la mitad, así que comencé a hacer las cosas un poco más rápido.

(Sayachita, tómate este pseudo-fic como el que me pedías de un Haitsu con final feliz... sí, sí. es lo más feliz que puedo escribir! U.U)

_[Saya: y a esto llama final feliz TT_TT Diosh! qué trauma!]_

¿POR QUE EL TEMA?

La idea de escribir a este respecto nace de la profunda tristeza que tengo para con los trabajadores sexuales, un tema que, desde bastante chica (pre-adolescente, digamos ^^), me ha conmovido. Hay cosas dolorosas, pero esto es una de las más crueles. Dudo mucho que exista alguien que lo haga por 'vocación'. Habrá, probablemente, pero son una muuuuuy reducida minoría.

Supongo que este es un escrito en honor a todos ellos, en un secreto rezo del que una agnóstica puede realizar, para que la suerte de ellos cambie radicalmente. Ojalá fuera posible.

¿POR QUE SAKURA TAN PERVERSO?

Ne. Nada personal. Como siempre digo, su imagen, oscura, misteriosa, con el duro mirar, no hace más que generarme la idea de una personalidad maligna, pero por el simple hecho de tener que escoger a alguien para realizar dicho papel . no por otra cosa.

Como a veces digo: compara a todos los miembros de Raruku entre sí, y el que le encaja ala perfección el papel de perverso-malo es Sakura. Sólo cuestión de estética. Nada en particular. ^^

Disculpas a Todas las pro-Sakura.

No tengo ningún desagrado personal, como dije, con el joven.

Es más, reconozco su belleza. No es un feo Japonés.

En algún momento escribiré algo para recompensarle. Seguro.^^

Y seguramente, lo que más reclamarán:

¿PORQUE TAN CRUEL FINAL?

Seee... mis finales son peores que todo el pesudo-fic. U.U.

Podría haberlo terminado en aquella noche apasionada entre Tetsu y Hyde, pero... definitivamente, yo necesitaba saber un poco más... ¿Qué había ocurrido en Tokyou tras su permanencia allí?. Y bueno, como todo, el paso del tiempo, y el mismo olvido, hace que las cosas dejen de funcionar o simplemente se omitan.

El suspiro de esta idea, ya me la había dado Yukihiro en esa conversación con Hide ( en ese fragmento de pasado). Fue muy sutil, pero me llamo la atención. (seee... escribo yo, pero hablo como si no pareciera ^^U)

Y bueno... la vida me da la sensación de que siempre a los más puros e inocentes son los que más pagan, los que más sufren. En parte, porque son más sensibles, y sienten con mayor intensidad el dolor, pero también por una malévola forma que tiene la vida de ensañarse con los más amables. Quizás es un secreto reproche por la simpleza de alma, pero la cuestión, es que a final de cuentas, siempre sufren los que son como Tetchan.

Y bien.. que más decir sobre el final.

La luz se apaga, y en los momentos de mayor debilidad, no hay nadie que ilumine, que de una mano, que con su presencia, de un aliento que ya no se tiene. Solamente la soledad.


End file.
